Jace Morgenstern's Unlucky Streak
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking. Chloe is settling into life as the last Wayland. Lois is training. Jace is highly annoyed with Lois and Jocelyn, who tend to interrupt him and Chloe when he least wants them to. But with Valentine still loose, the Inquisitor breathing down their necks, and an unexpected arrival, they all have more important things to worry about.
1. Chloe Down the Faerie Hole

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes.

* * *

Chloe's mind was near melted. She shivered at the sensations running up and down her body as Jace's lips nibbled down her neck. His hands anchored at her hips and kept her against him. Her hands clutched tightly at the lapels of his unbuttoned shirt as she tilted her neck to grant him better access. In response he lifted her by her hips and slammed her down on the bathroom sink's counter before moving between her thighs and pulling her intimately against him so she could feel just how affected he was.

The girl let go of her grip on his shirt and instead let her hands trail down his bare skin, her nails digging in softly enough to leave light scratches down his chest.

Jace let out a sound that was half groan, half snarl as he began to attack her shirt in earnest.

The sound of someone opening the front door caused the teens to freeze.

"Chloe! I need some help bringing in the groceries! Give me a hand!"

Jace growled into Chloe's mouth as his lips captured hers again.

She smiled into the kiss and pushed him away enough so she could speak. "Coming!" The blonde turned to the golden-haired boy, her voice low as she kept her hands on his chest to keep him separated from her. "It's a good thing I always keep that window open so you can sneak out without her knowing you were here, huh?" She saw the dark displeasure in his golden orbs and smirked. "Or are you going to actually stay and face her this time?"

"I swear she does this on purpose every single time you and I-." Jace kissed her deeply before he stood and made his way to her bedroom window. "I've got patrol with Alec. Won't see you for the rest of the night."

Disappointment yet not surprise filled her as she nodded. "Be careful."

Jace turned back and returned to her, kissing her deeply, pulling away enough to press his forehead against hers, his voice low and seductive. "Don't worry, you're the only one allowed to leave scratches on this body."

She blushed crimson.

Chuckling, Jace kissed her once more before he hurried back to the window and slipped out of it.

Chloe licked her lips, tasting him, and sighed as she laid back hard against the bed, disappointed as hell that they'd been interrupted once again. Seriously, they had the worst luck!

Shaking her head, Chloe pushed up from the bed and exited her bedroom, returning the large grin she received from her guardian. "Hey."

"Hey!" Jocelyn Fray grinned brightly as she put things in the fridge. "I was thinking we could have mexican this weekend. What do you think?"

"I never say no to mexican."

Ever since the Valentine incident Chloe had yet to have a decent conversation with Gabriel Sullivan. He'd given Jocelyn legal guardianship over her, and then asked Jocelyn to ask Chloe for some time and space. That hurt like hell, she adored him, but she understood. Chloe now lived with Jocelyn in her two bedroom apartment in Metropolis, and while Jocelyn wasn't exactly family, she treated Chloe as if she was.

It made her feel bad about Jace though, considering that this was _his_ mother. She wished things could work out between the two of them, but Jace was too resentful and Jocelyn too stubborn. Chloe was doing her best to bridge the distance between them though, and hoped that her efforts would one day bare fruit. If Jocelyn could accept her despite what was in her blood, she knew that the woman could accept and come to love her son - no matter _what_ Jace thought about it.

"Had a good day?" Jocelyn asked as Chloe helped her put things away.

"Yeah, the commute back and forth from Smallville is a killer, but I want to continue studying there with my friends. _Plus_ the Torch was basically rotting away under Lana's care and I had to bribe _so many_ of the faculty to come back to it so I can't just abandon them and it again." Chloe made a face. "I think they might seriously hurt me if I did."

Jocelyn's amusement was visible on her face as she listened. "And Clark is helping."

"Yeah, it's half his fault since he wouldn't tell me how badly things were going." Chloe opened the upper cupboard. "Lana's being all apologetic but I really don't care." She hesitated. "She tells me about dad sometimes, since she sees him all the time."

Jocelyn sighed and placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "He'll come around eventually."

The girl looked up at her, worried. "I don't think he will."

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually make it." Lois leaned against the wall. "I've been waiting on you forever."

"I was with Chloe, time flew." Jace didn't sound apologetic in the least bit.

"So I'm guessing the only reason you came was because Jocelyn arrived?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"What is it to you?" Jace grumbled.

Lois sighed. "We need to tell Chloe. We can't keep meeting up behind her back like this." She placed her hands on her hips. "I've never kept secrets from her before and while I know she'll be pissed at us she deserves to know the truth."

"I'm not going to tell her, not yet, and neither are you." Jace Morgenstern glared at her. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"If that's your approach to relationships I am seriously becoming worried." Lois raised an eyebrow before she sighed. "The longer we keep it a secret from her the more hurt and angry she'll be."

"She won't find out." Jace looked away, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "Jocelyn keeps her so busy and locked down she won't have a spare moment to do so."

"You need to stop that." Lois glared at him. "It's your resentment towards your mother that got us in this mess!"

"I didn't beg or blackmail you into anything. You chose this all on your own."

Lois wanted to choke him. "The real reason you don't want to tell Chloe the truth is because you _know_ she's going to turn to Clark, isn't it?"

Jace clenched his fists. "She wouldn't do that. She loves me."

"But we've both betrayed her trust, and that's going to be a horrible blow to her! And knowing Smallville, he'll be there to comfort her and pick up the pieces."

Jace slammed his fist backwards into the wall. "We're not telling her!"

"Fine!" Lois snarled at him. "But when she finds out and never forgives us I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" And with that the brunette stormed off.

"She won't find out," Jace whispered to himself. "She _won't_." And with that he followed after the girl.

* * *

"You're doing that move wrong."

Chloe let out a sigh as she turned to face Isabelle. "Why are you here again?"

"Because Jocelyn is." Isabelle wasn't bothering her idol and role model though, Chloe had the 'pleasure' of her company and attention.

"Go bug Jocelyn then." Chloe turned her back on Isabelle and tried to concentrate on the movements once more.

"Stop." Isabelle moved forwards. "If you keep practicing it wrong you'll learn it wrong." She took the seraph blade from Chloe and went through the movements slowly, showing the blonde how to do it properly, before handing it back to her. "Now you try it."

Chloe made a face as she yanked the weapon back and went through the motions once more.

When she was done, Isabelle was grinning. "See? That one was somewhat acceptable."

Despite that Chloe found herself grinning. "Is that so?"

Isabelle nodded. "You're not horrible, but I think your gift is more in the academic than in the battlefield, like Hodge."

Chloe flinched at Hodge's name.

"Lois on the other hand is the utter opposite since she is amazing when it comes to mastering our weapons and fighting styles, but is horrifyingly bad at the academic side of things. She'll make an excellent Shadowhunter warrior. She has the instincts we need." Isabelle was frowning though. "Even if she _is_ a little bit too cocky for my tastes."

Chloe smiled at that. "Not used to other girls playing in your sandbox, huh?"

Isabelle didn't respond.

Chloe's smile slipped from her face. "Why are you really here?"

"Am I being a bother?"

It worried the blonde to see the dark haired girl so… "Did something happen?"

Isabelle shook her head.

Chloe didn't know the other girl well but could tell that that was a lie.

Isabelle turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chloe called out to her.

"A party." Isabelle responded.

"Is Magnus throwing another one?" Chloe snickered at the thought of Lois' eccentric housemate.

Isabelle turned to face her. "This party is at the Faerie Court."

Chloe faltered at that news. "You're going to a fey party?"

"I'm currently dating a member of the Queen's Court so I get invitations to their parties." Isabelle suddenly cleared her throat. "Would you like to come?"

"I couldn't mess up your date like that." Chloe shook her head despite being seriously tempted.

"It wouldn't be like that, plus, it would give me someone to talk to."

Chloe was surprised to hear the slight hope in the other girl's voice. Did she actually want Chloe to come? Could this be the real reason Isabelle had come over? The dark haired beauty was always criticizing everything Chloe did, and the blonde had been almost sure that that other girl didn't actually like her, but Jace _had_ told Chloe that Isabelle had never had a female friend and didn't know how to relate to girls her age.

The last living Wayland eyed Jace's adoptive sister and smiled. "I'd love to go."

Isabelle suddenly grinned. "Come on, I'll lend you something to wear, you can't go there in anything _you_ own."

* * *

Jocelyn frowned as she leaned forwards. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

Luke nodded. "Ever since they became involved with the Shadow World I've been keeping an ear open."

The woman took in a deep breath.

The door opened and Isabelle and Chloe appeared, both girls heading towards the door as the blonde called over her shoulder: "I'm going out with Isabelle!"

Jocelyn blinked, surprised. "Where?"

"Just to a party." Chloe turned to face her.

Jocelyn frowned. "Who is throwing this party? Magnus?"

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded.

Jocelyn sighed, a hand to her temple. "Well, he'll keep an eye on you." Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Just don't drink anything! You might end up a rat."

Chloe eyes widened. "Sure thing."

"And don't stay out too late." Jocelyn was fretting already and she hated it. "It's not safe. Especially with Valentine still on the loose."

Chloe nodded dutifully. "Yes ma'am."

Jocelyn worried her bottom lip as she gazed at her parabatai's young daughter. "And don't talk to anyone you don't know -especially if they're vampires."

"I'll second that one," Luke spoke up.

"I'll be aware of Stranger Danger." Chloe looked far too amused and not as wary as she should be, which only served to make Jocelyn more worried.

"We're being serious, Chloe." Jocelyn stood, hands on her hips. "It's dangerous, and Magnus' parties are known to be rowdy. I'm not too sure you should even be going." She cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. "It _is_ a school night as well, and you have to get up earlier than most because of the commute to Smallville."

That damned amusement just kept growing on Chloe's face. "I won't talk to anyone I don't know at Magnus' and I'll be home at a reasonable hour."

Jocelyn sighed, wanting very much to tell the girl that she couldn't go, and yet knowing that actions like that led to teens sneaking out of the house (how many times had _she_ done that as a kid?) and she preferred for Chloe to tell her where and when she was going out.

Chloe grinned and came over to hug Jocelyn, surprising the redhead. "I'll be _fine_." She pulled away and clasped her hands behind her arms. "And Isabelle will keep an eye on me."

Jocelyn looked at the other girl, who nodded. She sighed, defeated. "Just be careful and don't stay out too long."

"Yes _mom_." Chloe rolled her eyes, smile larger.

Something tightened in Jocelyn's chest at the word, even though she knew that Chloe was merely teasing her. That feeling remained coiled within her long after the girls had left.

* * *

"Faeries are the offspring of demons and angels, with the beauty of angels and the viciousness of demons." Isabelle was getting Chloe up to date with all things fey as they made their way to the party. "A faerie can make you dance until you die with your legs ground down into stumps, trick you into a midnight swim and drag you screaming underwater until your lungs burst, fill your eyes with faerie dust until you gouge them out at the roots-."

"I'm seeing why you would date one," Chloe mumbled sarcastically as she tugged at the hem of what she was wearing. "And why do people _always_ give me their damned _shirts_ to wear? I'm starting to develop a complex."

"It's because you're a midget." Isabelle gave her a vicious little smile before continuing. "Back to what's important: faeries live for hundreds of years and are as cunning as snakes. Despite that they can't lie, but they've learnt to get around that by engaging in creative truth-telling."

"Creative truth-telling." Chloe blinked at that one.

"Yeah." Isabelle nodded. "They'll find out whatever it is you want most in the world and give it to you-with a sting in the tail of the gift that will make you regret you ever wanted it in the first place." She tapped her lip. "They're also not really into helping people, so when they do, it's usually more about harm disguised as help."

"Again, I feel the need to point out that this fey guy you're dating sounds like a total catch." Chloe hesitated when they reached Turtle Pond. "I don't see a door." She turned to Isabelle. "You said there was a door."

"Just hold onto your underwear, it's about to open."

The sun had set completely and the moon was up, casting its reflection onto the pond. The moon wasn't quite full yet and was shadowed at one edge. Night wind rattled the tree branches of the park surrounding Turtle Pond, knocking said branches against each other making a sound like hollow bones.

"So I'm guessing it's not an actual door," Chloe declared randomly as she hugged herself, cold in the breeze. "And let me take this moment to complain about the fact that you have on a long flowing dress while I'm wearing your _shirt_, which only comes to my upper thighs." She narrowed her greens on the girl. "I think you're playing some sort of horrible prank on me and because of that the Fair Folk will think I'm monumentally slutty."

Isabelle barked out laughter as she turned to her. "Just follow me." She moved down to the edge of the water, her boots leaving deep impressions on the mud.

Chloe made a face and took off her shoes because they would definitely get stuck. She wadded in after Isabelle, giving a hiss since the water was freezing.

"Oh, and before I forget," Isabelle called over her shoulder, "for the love of the Angel, don't eat or drink anything while we're there." She sent Chloe a wide grin. "Come on, we only have until the moon moves."

"Until the-where would it go?" Chloe was confused as she reached Isabelle at the center of the pool, the water around their rib cages.

Isabelle held her hand out to Chloe. "Stop."

The blonde did as told and watched as in front of her the reflection of the moon glimmered on the surface of the water. A part of her knew that the moon was supposed to move away from you when you approached, but it wasn't doing that, instead hovering on the surface as if it was anchored in place. "And I thought life in Smallville was weird."

"I'm going to go first and then you follow. Do exactly as I do." Isabelle then stepped backward into the reflection of the moon _and vanished_.

"This seems more like stepping through a mirror than a door to me." Chloe worried her bottom lip before she let out a sigh. "Jocelyn would not approve." With that she turned and walked backwards into the moon's reflection. It felt as if she'd stepped off of a ladder and forgotten a step, the girl crying out as she fell backwards into darkness as the moon swallowed her up, and then she hit packed earth and stumbled before righting herself and looking around. She was soaked and cold, drops of water making their way down her face and neck as she hugged herself tightly and shivered slightly. "Jocelyn would _definitely_ not approve."

She looked around and realized they were in a hollowed-out dirt corridor which was illuminated by faintly glowing moss. A tangle of dangling vines formed a curtain at one end of the corridor and long, hairy tendrils hung like dead snakes from the ceiling. It took her a while to realize they were actually tree roots. They were underground. How creepily awesome was that?

Isabelle wrung out her long hair. "Now we wait and Meliorn will come for us."

"So, he has a name." Chloe wrung out her, uh, shirt, as best as she could while wearing it.

"Of course he has a name."

"How is he going to know that we're here?" Chloe looked up curiously. "Does our entering trigger a doorbell or something?"

"I guess you could say that." Isabelle made a face. "The Court knows all that happens in their lands."

Chloe eyed the other girl. "How many times have you come here?"

"Why?" Isabelle sent her a look.

"Curiosity." Chloe tilted her head. "I didn't know that Shadowhunters were allowed to date Downworlders."

"It's frowned upon, but allowed." Isabelle admitted. "We aren't allowed to marry them though, unless we break all ties with the Shadowhunter world, even our family who are still a part of that world, and go to live as a mundane."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at that.

Suddenly the curtain of vines was drawn aside and a faerie stepped through it. He was coldly beautiful and yet possessed some sort of wild unearthliness. He was tall, and his hair so black it had a blue sheen to it. His face was sharp, lovely, and his eyes were green like the vines. There was the shape of a leaf on one of his cheekbones and Chloe couldn't tell if it was a tattoo or a fey birthmark. He wore an armor of silvery brown like the bark of trees in winter and when he moved the armor flashed a multitude of colors: peat black, moss green, ash gray and sky blue.

Chloe hugged herself tightly. "I _seriously_ feel underdressed now."

Isabelle ignored Chloe's mumblings and jumped into the faerie's arms with a happy cry. "Meliorn!"

He looked down at her gravely and then detached her and set her aside gently, his gaze on Chloe. "Chloe Wayland."

The blonde flinched at that, not having ever been called that and not sure how to react. "Meliorn no-last-name-that-I-know-of."

He wasn't amused. "The Queen of the Seelie Court will see you."

Chloe blinked. "Is she not supposed to?"

He narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, which was the first emotion he'd shown since he'd arrived. "You came here believing you had an audience with the Queen?"

"Uh, no…" Chloe turned to Isabelle in question before she returned her glance to Meliorn. "I thought you'd meant that she would know I was here, since the fey know all that happens in their land."

"She will know," he confirmed. "And she will grant you an audience."

Now Chloe was genuinely confused and worried she was going to seriously offend a whole Court. "Uhm, I think you've got things confused. I came here to enjoy the party… Not because I was seeking an audience with the Queen."

Meliorn stared at her stonily. "The Queen will grant you an audience." And with that he turned and began to lead the way.

Isabelle hurried after him.

Chloe stared at their backs. "Uh, okay then?" She shook her head and put on her shoes before following after them.

Up ahead Isabelle's laughter bounced off of the walls as she smiled up at Meliorn, who only had that emotionless expression on his face.

Chloe made up her face. Just what exactly did Isabelle see in the dude? "So, where did you guys meet?"

"At this pixie nightclub downtown called Hot Wings." Isabelle sent her a smile over her shoulder. "You wouldn't know it by just looking at him, but Meliorn is a great dancer."

There were a lot of things Chloe couldn't tell by just looking at him.

Suddenly the corridor opened out into a wide room whose floor was packed dirt and whose walls were lined with high stone pillars twined all over with vines and bright flowers bursting with color. Thin cloths hung between the pillars and were dyed the same blue as the sky. Despite not one torch being in sight the room was filled with light, and strangely sweet music played.

The room was filled with people, a circle of faeries dancing to the music, their feet barely seeming to skim the floor. The faces of the fey dancing were beautiful and yet behind them lurked something almost feral. A girl dancing beckoned to Chloe, her fingers made of twigs and budded with closed leaves, her eyes black without iris or pupil. Likewise the others dancing in that particular circle had some sort of inhumanity about that that was startling, such as poison green skin or curling horns.

Chloe tilted her head and watched the dancers, intrigued, until she realized she was being left behind and hurried to catch up with Isabelle and Meliorn, skirting around the circle of dancers as she did so. She caught up with the two by a curtain of blue silk, and when they slipped in she paused, wondering if they were going to have some privacy. If so she had no desire to follow them through. The girl turned her back on the curtain and gazed upon the dancers once more, most of whom wore masks that covered half or all of their faces. Despite the fact that some of the fey weren't wearing masks, she kinda wished she was wearing one as well and felt left out.

"We seem to meet in the most interesting places," a vaguely familiar voice said to her right. "Hmmm. I don't see the Voyance rune on you and yet you seem to not only _not _be swayed by the luring magic, but you're also able to see passed the glamours."

Chloe turned to see a tall male eyeing her, the top of his face hidden by a mask, the male wearing a black hood pulled up over his hair and leaving most of his face in shadow. A tingle, a shock, raced through her body as she stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "You."

The corner of his lips curled. "I didn't think you would recognize me."

"It _is_ you." She stepped closer. "You're the guy I met in Idris."

He gave a little bow, almost mockingly, before he straightened. "I applaud you for not even having to take a second to try and remember where you'd met me."

"I haven't 'met' you," she reminded him. "I don't even know your name."

"Anonymity is a useful practice." He smirked once more. "It leaves the women guessing and intrigued."

She smirked right back at him. "Is that so?" She then stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, you know where that mansion is." She stepped forwards and placed her hand on his arm. A gasp escaped her lips at the shock that raced down her body at the touch. She tilted her head upwards to stare into his masked face to see it tilted down towards her. She felt breathless and wasn't sure why. "I, uh…"

"Chloe? Where _are_ you?" Isabelle could be heard calling.

Chloe pulled away and turned to look at the curtain in time for Isabelle to stick her head out.

"Why are you still out here?" Isabelle wanted to know.

"I was talking to-." But when Chloe turned the guy was gone. She narrowed her eyes before she turned back to Isabelle sheepishly. "Was I supposed to follow you? I wasn't sure. You two could've been going to get hot and heavy."

Isabelle smirked at that one. "No, that won't be-." She cleared her throat. "Come on, the Queen is waiting."

Chloe frowned as she came forwards. "_Why_?"

Isabelle's answer was a shrug of her shoulders. "She's never granted _me_ an audience." She leaned in close and spoke softly to Chloe so only she could hear. "Be careful and don't offend her."

So no pressure, huh?

Chloe entered the room behind the curtain and stepped into another corridor, this one carved from a glossy brown material like the outside of a nut. Meliorn was walking ahead of them, obviously not about to wait on them. Seriously, what did Isabelle see in this dude? But Chloe didn't ask that. "I remembered what you said about the gory dancing, but I've only now stopped to wonder how we're going to party if we can't join in their dances."

"Humans can join the revelry if a faerie gives you a token - like a leaf or flower - to hold on to and you keep it through the night, I'm going to make Meliorn give you one." Isabelle explained in a soft tone. "Another way a human will be fine is if they go with a faerie for a companion, like I am."

Meliorn stopped ahead of them, having reached a leafy screen set into the wall.

The room on the other side of the screen was plain, with earthen walls hung with pale fabric. Will-o-wisps glowed in plain glass jars. But the woman there was far from plain. Reclined on a low couch surrounded by what must have been her courtiers, the Queen of the Seelie Court was beautiful. She had long scarlet hair that seemed to float around her like autumn leaves in a breeze, and her eyes were clear blue.

"My Queen." Meliorn bowed low, a hand to his chest. "I have brought Chloe Wayland to you."

The Queen sat up straight. "Come closer, Chloe Wayland."

Chloe could feel the weight of those light blues on her, like a touch. She felt wary, somehow knowing instinctively that despite all of her loveliness the Queen wasn't fragile like her beauty and slender body might lead one to believe. No. She was as bright and hard to look at as a burning star and with an inner intensity to match.

Isabelle gave Chloe a little nudge, breaking her from her near trance-like observation of the Queen.

Chloe stumbled forwards before she moved on her own, sending a backwards glance when she heard Isabelle asking Meliorn what he was doing, seeing the faerie take the girl away. "What-?"

"Do not let others distract you from me," the Queen ordered.

Chloe swung her gaze to the Queen, eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

The Queen's lips twitched as she stared at Chloe. "Come closer."

Chloe gulped and did as told.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. A Faerie Interesting Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"_Closer_."

"Any closer and I'll be on your lap." Chloe tried for a laugh as she bit back her nervousness. "Your Highness."

The Queen wasn't smiling, merely staring intently at Chloe. "You have grown much since last we knew of you."

Chloe blinked in surprised confusion. "Knew of me?"

"We have always had an interest in you, from the moment of your birth. Valentine might have not known about you, but the Fair Folk did." The Queen tilted her head as she leaned back in her seat, motioning for Chloe to sit next to her. "You have been in close contact with our kind until you were blinded to us and we to you."

Chloe's eyes widened and she sat down warily next to the Queen. "The block."

The Queen nodded. "Your mother did that after finding you playing with a sprite."

That was a type of faerie, right? Because she could remember hearing something about this incident. It was what had made her mother realize that she could see the Shadow World.

"And now the block is gone, and we are visible to each other once more." The Queen's gaze was shrewd. "And you are here, in my Court, of your own volition."

Chloe somehow felt like she might've stepped into a trap somehow, and yet kept her smile tremulously in place. "I heard that faeries throw one heck of a party and I just couldn't keep away."

"We are known for our revelry," the Queen agreed.

"And for your beauty." Chloe felt the desperate need to keep on this Downworlder's good side. "Everyone I have seen tonight has been incredibly beautiful. I feel like a weed among roses." When the Queen seemed to be expecting more, Chloe cleared her throat and hurried on. "But none have been as beautiful as you, my Queen. I am honored that you would know who I am, and grant me this audience."

The Queen nodded, apparently placated by those words, although there was a smirk on her lips. "You're not as smooth as Valentine, but you have potential."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You know Valentine?"

"Once," the Queen nodded.

"But I thought-."

"Valentine did not always hate Downworlders as he does now," she interrupted knowingly.

Chloe stared at the Downworlder before she looked up to see a couple of sprites flying towards her, carrying a goblet heavy with what appeared to be some sort of wine. She'd already been warned not to consume anything from down here by Isabelle, but Chloe felt that the Queen would be insulted if she refused it, so the girl merely accepted the goblet with a smile and resolved not to drink anything from it. She'd distract the Queen with conversation and hope that the other woman wouldn't notice. "Is the party tonight to celebrate anything in particular or do you just throw a lot of parties?"

"We are a festive species." The Queen eyed Chloe with dark amusement, as if she could see through her. "I met your mother once."

Chloe looked up at the Queen in shock. "You did?"

"Yes, she came to my kingdom before she blinded us to each other, and asked that I keep my people from you. She said that our presence kept you from being safe. I believe secretly she feared we would steal you away and leave a Changeling in your place." The Queen tilted her head, her clear blues on Chloe sharply. "We refused her request and offered the both of you the sanctuary of life in the Court amongst our kind. It was after she left that we were blinded to you and confounded in that we couldn't remember where you were."

There was so much to the block that Chloe didn't know, it was horrifying. "Why would you offer to let us stay here?" Isabelle said that faeries didn't help humans out of the goodness of their hearts, there was almost always a sinister twist to their reasons.

"Because we know what you are and wanted to witness firsthand the results of Valentine's twisted work - his unknown creation."

Chloe felt chilled. "You wanted to experiment on me."

The Queen laughed, the sound like a bell. "The experimentation had already been performed. We merely wished to be present to see the consequences of that work... Consequences you already know of, or believe you do."

Chloe's eyes widened as she thought of the memories of what the block had taken from her. Memories of the night Valentine's men had attacked her in her uncle's home. Men. Not man. After the block had fallen this memory, and others the block had kept from her, had started to come back slowly, but the others weren't as horrifying as that one. She could remember what she'd done to that man, and how he'd died.

Lois, Jace and Clark were the only ones she'd told.

The Queen of the Seelie Court eyed Chloe with a knowing smirk. "I see that you do have an idea of the consequences."

Chloe gulped and gazed up at the intimidating woman.

"Why don't you have some of your honeywine? It is delectable." The Queen motioned to Chloe's goblet.

A moment's panic raced through Chloe's body before she pushed it back and forced herself to smile at the other woman. "I'm such a lightweight if I do I won't be able to dance, and I want to enjoy the party with the others. I hear Meliorn will give me a token so I won't be harmed, and if I am tipsy I won't be able to repay his kindness by actually participating in the fey festivities."

The Queen's smirk proved she could see right through Chloe, something which seriously worried the blonde, but she didn't have a moment to wonder desperately what to do because the Queen was already removing a ring from her thumb and outstretching her hand towards Chloe invitingly.

"Your Highness?" Chloe gulped as she held out her hand and placed it in the Queen's.

She could feel the weight of the glances of every faerie in that room on her.

"Meliorn is preoccupied with that Shadowhunter of his, so let me be the one to give you a token." She slipped the ring onto Chloe's thumb. "Now you may safely enjoy the pleasures of my court."

Chloe stared down at the beautiful ring, which truly looked like living vines woven together. The vines curled around her finger and tightened to a perfect fit. "It's beautiful My Queen." As a coolness raced throughout her body, Isabelle's warning against fey's 'help' caused the blonde to hope against hope that this ring wouldn't kill her. "Thank you, I'm honored that you would lend me such a beautiful token."

The Queen's eyes didn't betray anything as she merely nodded and let Chloe's hand fall. "The ring suits you."

Chloe stared at the beautiful fey creation, seriously taken with it as she raised her hand so that the lights from the will-o-wisps could show it more, revealing that there were tiny stones hidden amongst the vines.

The Queen took the goblet from her and handed it to a group of sprites, who took it away, a pleased smile on her face. "Now go, and enjoy the festivities."

Chloe's gaze returned to the Queen as she stood, giving a little bow of her head. "Thank you, Your Highness. You are gracious."

Amusement was clear on the monarch's face. "Yes, I am." She raised her hand towards Chloe.

It took the blonde a couple of seconds to realize she was supposed to kiss it; she reached for that hand and pressed a kiss to one of the Queen's rings before straightening. "Will you be joining in the festivities?"

"Maybe later," she responded vaguely. "Please, go and enjoy. Dance and revel in the wonders of my Court."

Chloe nodded. "I will, thank you My Queen." With that she left the room and slipped out of the screen, seeing that Meliorn and Isabelle were gone, the male obviously having taken the Shadowhunter back to where the dancing and such were going on.

The blonde slipped into the crowd, her fingers playing softly over the interwoven vines wrapped around her thumb. She felt lost in the magic around her. It wasn't a fairy tale, these weren't benevolent creatures, but that was part of the appeal. Chloe could somewhat get Isabelle now. The vulpine, feral natures betrayed by the expressions on those beautiful faces entranced her, but it wasn't their perfection that drew her. No, the things that betrayed them for what they were - the skin, the horns, the hands - did.

Anyone else would be turned off by this, but not Chloe, she was drawn in and fascinated.

"Here," a voice announced to her side.

Chloe turned to stare at the male before she lowered her gaze to what he held out towards her, expecting a drink and yet finding a mask instead. She didn't take it, merely looked up at him in confused surprise.

"I noticed earlier that you were looking at the masks with longing." His lips curled in a smile. "I figured you wanted one too."

Chloe reached for the mask and then jerked when his hand caught her wrist, that jolt racing through her once more.

"Did the Queen give that to you?" His gaze was on her ring.

Her eyes widened. "It's not going to kill me, is it?"

His smirk grew, the male highly amused with her as he shook his head. "As far as I know it won't." He pulled her closer so he could get a better look. "It's a royal ring, a very rare token." He let go of her. "Make sure not to lose that, I am not sure Her Highness would forgive you if you did."

Chloe gulped and held the hand to her heart, making sure the ring was tightly woven around her thumb and not loose in the least bit. "Thanks for the warning."

He handed her the mask wordlessly.

She took it and placed the mask onto her face, feeling it cling to her skin as if by magic (which it probably was). She smiled and looked up at him. "How does it look?"

He didn't answer, merely motioned to their side.

Chloe turned and noticed a silver bowl filled with water. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she hurried to the bowl and gazed within at her reflection, her grin growing. "I wouldn't recognize myself."

"That _is_ the purpose of a mask." His reflection appeared looming behind her in the water.

She stared at his reflection behind her before she moved away and swung around to face him. "Thank you, for the mask. I've always wanted to attend a masquerade ball." She blushed and felt annoyed with how embarrassed she was right now. "Thanks to you I can check this off of my bucket list."

"Bucket list?" He tilted his head to the side, not seeming to get the term.

She was seriously beginning to consider opening up a school to teach Downworlders and Shadowhunters more about the mundanes and their world and customs. "It's a list you have of things you want to do before you "kick the bucket", which is a mundane expression for dying."

"Ah." He nodded before he tilted his head and observed her. "I see." His gaze lowered to her, uh, shirt. "Interesting choice."

She flushed hotly. "I was only invited at the last minute and my friend loaned me this to wear since she said it was more appropriate than anything I had in my closet, but I think she was playing a prank on me because _no one_ is dressed like this. I mean, everyone has their long flowing dresses, her included, and I'm in _this_ thing-which is way too short for my comfort-level. I mean, I didn't have long flowing dresses but I think anything else would be better than me standing here trying to pull the hems down longer because I feel slutty in this and I'm _not_ slutty. I normally wouldn't wear things like this, but somehow all the tall and statuesque girls I know want to play dress-up with me and put me in their shirts!"

He eyed her, his amusement visible in the curve of his lips. "I had meant the color was an interesting choice."

She brought her hands to her burning face. "Kill me now."

He chuckled. "No. You are far too entertaining to do so."

She whimpered, hands still on her face. She then realized what he'd said and yanked her hands from her face. "Wait. What's so interesting with the color of this shirt? Don't tell me it's some taboo color for the Fair Folks!" If so she was going to _kill_ Isabelle.

"You're a Shadowhunter, surely you know the significance of colors to them." He seemed surprised.

She let out a sigh, knowing she was a failure as a Shadowhunter. "I wasn't raised as a Shadowhunter, there is still a lot about them that I don't know." She hugged herself. "I was basically raised as a mundane and it was only a couple of months ago that I found out the truth." She made a face. "So colors mean something to Shadowhunters?" She thought of something. "Is that why they're always wearing black?"

He gazed down upon her in silence for a moment and then nodded. "There is actually a childhood rhyme concerning it to help children remember the significance of colors."

"There's a rhyme." She blinked. "Sure. Why not?" She pulled at the hem of her shirt. "I'll have to ask Isabelle about it after I beat her up for this." Not that she thought she could actually take Isabelle on in a fight or anything, she was pure embarrassment and bravado at the moment.

He cleared his throat before beginning to recite:

_"Black for hunting through the night. For death and mourning, the color's white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown, And red to call enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn, Blue banners when the lost return. Flame for the birth of a Nephilim, And to wash away our sins. Gray for knowledge best untold, Bone for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march, Green will mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers, And bronze to summon wicked powers."_

Chloe stared up at him in shock. "I don't need mending of a broken heart. My heart's just fine. I have a boyfriend and he and I are doing great." She blushed harder, realizing that this was the first time she'd ever referred to Jace out loud as her boyfriend. It sounded nice. "Is me wearing this signaling I'm on the rebound or something?"

"Rebound?" He questioned.

"Uh, that I was left by someone and am eager to get with someone else to help me forget my previous partner." She definitely needed to make that school a reality because she needed to get paid for this!

"Ah," he nodded. "To some, I suppose. But it truly means that you are in the process of mending your heart."

"Oh." Chloe nodded, and figured that she kinda was, though not about Jace. There were her mother's and Gabe's situations that she was trying to get over. "I see."

He held his hand out to her. "Shall we dance? You can tell me more about this boyfriend you fiercely claim."

She flushed hotly. "You're teasing me."

"I am serious."

She stared at him, looking for a token, and couldn't see any. He had to be a faerie, and how could she say no to a dance with a faerie? "Be warned that I don't know how to do this sort of dance." She placed her hand in his and ignored the jolt as he closed his fingers over hers and led her onto the dance floor.

"It is easy, just follow my lead." And with that he clasped her hand, placed his around her back and pulled her closer before beginning to lead her in the dance.

At first Chloe was horribly nervous, terrified she was going to step on the faerie's feet, but he was light on his feet and expert in his leading, somehow getting her to relax enough to laugh and enjoy herself. She even managed to look up from their feet and smile up into his face in glee as he led her in a twirl. "Okay, this is fun!"

He didn't answer, merely continued to dance.

Chloe tightening her grip on him, finding it easier to follow his lead the closer she was to him, and she didn't need to talk. The faerie music and the dancing around her was magical, the girl losing herself to it all as they became one with the other dancers. The only sound she'd let out once in a while was laughter when she just couldn't keep quiet on just how much fun it was to become one with fey festivities. She could see how people could end up not being able to stop dancing, it was just too fun, too amazing.

Instead of arguing with Isobel about her clothes, Chloe was going to have to thank her for inviting her. Things had been so tense for Chloe lately and this was exactly what she'd needed, to be able to get away from her issues and just let lose. She could get why her dance partner preferred the anonymity because she did as well. It was as if with the mask she became a different person, or maybe no one at all, and she could do whatever she wanted without the constraints Chloe Sullivan... Chloe Wayland... _Whoever_ she was, had.

Her dance partner led her a very complicated dance move and her legs didn't keep up with her as she tripped, but he saved her from falling on her butt by catching her in an almost a dip. She grabbed onto his cloak to try and righten herself - laughing when she stayed dipped. She had a feeling the faerie magic was working on her because usually she'd be embarrassed as hell but at this moment she was just having too much fun. She smiled up into his masked face as he stared down at her before tightening his grip on her and righting the girl on her feet.

"Sorry," she was still laughing softly as they flowed into the throng of dancers. "I warned you I was a horrible dancer."

"Yes you did," his voice was darkly amused.

Instead of being insulted she merely laughed more and slapped his chest.

"So why has your boyfriend allowed you to come to Court without him being present?" He wanted to know as they started dancing once more. "I would've thought that he would not feel secure knowing you are here without him."

"He doesn't actually know. But I'm here with his adoptive sister so that's all good." She felt a little guilty though because with everything Isabelle had told her about the Fair Folk she had a feeling Jace wouldn't want her here and would've argued with her had he known she was coming. "He's busy tonight, patrolling. And I would've invited my cousin too because she'd love it here, but she's also busy tonight, studying of all things. She's not much for studying so I know she's serious about whatever it is and I'm not going to give her a distraction like this one."

"Will your boyfriend not be angry when he finds out that you came here?"

She sighed and nodded, a little of her enjoyment leaving her. "Probably."

"And yet you still came?"

"I'm a bad girlfriend," she mumbled to herself. "Though to be fair, I have never been close to his sister and she invited me, so I figured this could be a good way to bond." She cast a glance towards the dancers around them. "But to be honest we really haven't spent time together tonight to do any bonding."

"I will take some of the blame for that."

"No, don't! If you hadn't been here I'd probably still be standing by myself watching everyone else dance and have fun, everyone else including _her_." Chloe rolled her eyes before she smiled up at him. "I'm relieved you were here, grateful, actually. I'm having much more fun than I would've if you hadn't come to talk to me. I'm really glad you're here."

He stared down at her silently, drawing her closer as they began a series of twirls.

Chloe got dizzy and grabbed at him tighter as she stared down at their feet to try and keep up with the movements and make sure her legs didn't get caught up in each other like last time. Finally they ended the twirling and returned to the normal dancing and she looked up at him with a barked "Ha!" in pride at having actually been able to execute that dance move without bumbling around and looking like a fool.

He continued to stare down at her silently.

She gulped as she stared up at him before she looked away. "But you're right though, my boyfriend will probably be very angry with me when I tell him I was here, especially without him."

"You will tell him?" He sounded surprised. "Even when you know that it will get you in trouble?"

"Of course!" Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to look at him once more. "I love him." She then blushed darkly, unable to believe she was telling this stranger things like this, especially when she really hadn't said them otherwise. "He and I might fight all the time but we trust each other and I would never give him a reason to doubt me. He's won my confidence, he's proven himself to me, and I won't keep any secret between us and damage that trust. He's far too important to me." She smiled softly at the thought of Jace. "He's my partner in crime and my closest confident. I could keep secrets from others but never him. I wouldn't do that."

The stranger eyed her pensively before speaking. "That is admirable, especially for a teenaged girl." He tilted his head. "How sure are you that he's the same with you though? That he isn't repaying your implicit trust with lies and deception?"

"Jace would never do something like that." She thought about how he'd told her about his deepest darkest secret when they hadn't really known each other so that she would trust him. "He'd never keep secrets from me. He knows that I've had too many secrets kept from me and that I wouldn't be able to tolerate more of them, especially if they came from him of all people."

The stranger nodded slowly. "I see."

"Chloe!" Isabelle suddenly appeared, face red from having danced so much. "We have to go! It's later than I thought, Jocelyn is going to _kill_ us."

Chloe's eyes widened. "It can't be that late! We haven't been here too long!"

"Time is different down here than it is aboveground," her masked companion explained.

"Oh god, I'm going to get grounded!" Chloe turned to go with Isabelle before she turned back to him. "Thanks so much for showing me a wonderful time." She grinned and hurried with Isabelle to where Meliorn was waiting on them. It was only then that she caught sight of her ring and remembered it. "I can't go yet, I have to give this back to Her Majesty!"

Isabelle eyed her. "Meliorn told me that it had been arranged for another fey to give you your token, but I didn't realize the other fey was _the Queen_!"

"Her Highness said that you are to return it to her when you come to visit once more." Meliorn's eyes were one Chloe. "Consider it an invitation to return."

Chloe gulped, eyes wide. "But I can't take this with me! What if I lost it?"

"Don't," was his only answer as he moved away and began to lead them back towards the door.

Chloe stared down at her ring in shock before she licked her lips, nervous at the thought of losing this ring and angering the Queen. She was going to have to come back soon, and she wondered if that hadn't been the whole reason the Queen had given her the ring as a token. That made her somewhat uneasy as she followed after Isabelle and Meliorn. She thanked Meliorn for letting her come, even though she'd known he'd had nothing to do with it, and tried once more to give him the ring to take to the Queen but he refused and left.

Isabelle and Chloe returned to the surface, the girls wet once more as they wadded to the shore, and made their way up the muddy bank before getting to the grass.

The Shadowhunter warrioress collapsed on it and grinned as she looked up at the moon. "Tonight was nice."

Chloe sat down next to her and gazed at her ring. "It was."

Isabelle sent her a sideways glance. "Who was that you were dancing with? Every time I looked for you to make sure you were fine you were with him."

"I never asked his name," and she'd forgotten to ask him about the mansion as well, now that she thought about it. Maybe she'd see him when she came back to the Seelie Court and could ask him then. "But he was nice enough."

"Let's not tell Jace you danced the whole night with one guy, he'll be angry enough as it is." And yet Isabelle was grinning mischievously.

"I don't have any secrets from Jace." Chloe lifted her gaze from the ring to Isabelle's face. "He mightn't like it, but I'll tell him."

Isabelle eyed her before she gave the girl a crooked smile. "I'll be sure to let him know the guy was handsome as well, though he'll probably already know that considering that faeries are known for being beautiful."

Chloe grinned back at Isabelle. "You really want him riled up, don't you?"

"I'm his sister, it's my duty to make his life hell." With that Isabelle stood and offered Chloe her hand. "Let's go back? Jocelyn's going to throw a fit."

Chloe frowned. "She _is_." And with that she placed her hand in Isabelle's and accepted the help to her feet.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"I still can't believe you went to a party at the Seelie Court. Or that Isabelle was the one who so carelessly took you there!" Jace shook his head, eyes narrowed as they walked through the park, the tension visibly rising from his body. "Do you understand how dangerous the Fair Folk are?"

Chloe looked up from her ring as she sighed. "I'm _fine_. I don't think Isabelle would've taken me if she hadn't thought it was safe."

Jace sent her a sideways glance. "And you danced the whole night with the same guy."

"Would you have preferred that I danced with multiple men?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, eyes narrowed. "That's a trick question, isn't it?"

She laughed and turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she smiled up into his face. "No, it was a very serious one."

"Then I'll give you a very serious answer: neither." He frowned down at her. "You have one magnificent specimen in me, you don't need to be dancing with any other guy."

"Okay, sorry." She pressed up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Is that enough for you to forgive me?"

"Not nearly." He was near pouting as his hands went to her hips, lowered his lips to hers in a deep kiss, and began backing her up against a tree.

Chloe laughed into the kiss as she was pressed against the tree and tightened her grip on him, opening her mouth to his kiss and melting into him as his body melded against hers. At first Jace had slightly intimidated her with how very physical he was but she'd quickly learnt to love it, to crave it, to initiate it. She couldn't get enough of him and couldn't imagine a time in her life in which she wouldn't want this, want him.

She'd told the faerie guy the truth when she'd said she loved Jace. She really did, loved him unlike she'd ever loved anyone, and while she would usually be scared because that meant no one could hurt her like Jace could she knew that he wouldn't.

She trusted him in a way she'd never trusted anyone else, had opened herself completely to him, and knew that it hadn't been a mistake.

"_Chloe_..." he whispered into her mouth, his kiss growing more desperate, more urgent as he pressed against her harder, rolling his hips into her, letting her feel how affected he was. "_You're killing me_."

She smiled into the kiss, more aware of herself as a woman than she ever had been, and it was all thanks to him and his inability to keep his hands or lips to himself whenever they were alone. She realized that while Jace had quite a dominating personality she had so much power over him it was heady.

The girl slipped free from his kisses to begin planting her own down his jaw, an evil smile on her face. "And here... I was worried... that you wouldn't want me anymore... after finding out I _wasn't_ your sister..." She could feel his laughter under her lips.

"You are twisted."

"Look who is talking." She nibbled on his pulse, letting her teeth mark his skin. "You know what I was most worried about during that time?" She lowered the path of her nibbles and kisses, making her way slowly down his neck. "That even if we found concrete proof that we were siblings you would still seduce me and I'd let you."

"Of course I would." He tilted his head, his voice strained as he granted her better access to his neck, his grip on her hips painful. "No matter _what,_ you were made _for me_."

She grinned at that and bit down on his collarbone, enjoying his hissed groan as she soothed the bite mark with her tongue. "And you're _mine_."

His chuckle was breathless. "Aren't _you_ lucky."

She bit down on his shoulder.

He groaned and bucked against her.

The girl, terribly proud of herself, pulled away and kissed his shoulder smugly. "_Who _is lucky?"

"You..." his lips curled in amusement.

"Oh really?" She pulled away. "If we're playing like that..." She slid her hands up inside of his shirt, finding his nipples and giving them a hard twist.

He cried out and rested his head on her shoulder. "_Me_. _I'm_ lucky."

Chloe ran her thumbs over them teasingly before she trailed her hands down his chest and grabbed him by the loops of his pants, pulling him harder against her as she twisted her hips.

"_I'm so damned lucky_." Jace's voice was a painful hiss before he captured her lips and kissed her deeply, cupping her face with his hands and leaving her no escape as his mouth claimed hers.

Her laughter morphed into a groan as she realized this had backfired on her, her own kisses growing more desperate as she yanked off Jace's leather jacket, tossing it somewhere behind him.

He let go of his grip on her face to yank her skirt up her thighs.

A ringtone echoed around them.

"I'm not answering that," Jace promised as his fingers trailed up and down her thighs.

Chloe dug her hands into his hair, making fists in the golden silk.

The ringing stopped only to start again, and then again, and again.

Chloe growled as she pushed away. "I can't concentrate!"

Jace snarled as he pushed away from her and stormed to his jacket, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell as he brought it to his ear. "_By the Angel, this better be a situation of life or death!_" He frowned as he looked up at Chloe and then sighed as he looked away. "You've got to be kidding me. This can't wait?" He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Fine. I said _fine_." He hung up the call and turned to Chloe. "We have no manner of luck!"

"Yeah we do, it's just _bad_ luck." She leaned hard against the tree and sighed. "I'm going to die a sexually frustrated, middle-aged virgin."

Something flashed before his orbs as he stalked towards her and kissed her hard, pressing up against her body before he finally pulled away and rested his forehead against her. "No. You're not."

She smiled and blushed as she grabbed hold of his shirt. "You're right. So you better hurry up and change my status or I'll get someone else-!" She cried out when Jace kissed her so hard she could hardly breathe, her knees going wobbly with the intensity of the kiss.

Jace tore his lips from hers. "You won't." His smirked, all arrogant once more. "You're hooked on me."

"You pompous-!" But she couldn't finish that because he was kissing her once more and she only proved his point true by swinging him around by her grip on his shirt and slamming him against the tree, plastering her body against his, lifting her leg and resting her bent knee against the bark of the tree, bringing them even more intimately together.

Jace cried out into her mouth as he wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her tighter against him, the sounds he let out painful as his free hand raised to slip into her blonde hair and cup the back of her head, keeping her firmly in place as he kissed her harder.

The phone rang again.

Jace let out a sound as if he was dying.

The phone continued to ring.

Chloe pulled away with a sigh and pressed a kiss to Jace's wildly beating heart. "Whoever that is, I hate them."

"Not as much as I do." Jace let out a stuttered breath as he rested his chin on the crown on her head.

* * *

Valentine Morgenstern had been very busy since he'd gotten the Mortal Cup back. He wasn't happy about Chloe and Jonathan not being here, but their absence wasn't very important right now. He'd get them back soon enough, once things were in their place.

Moira stood by his side, staring at the Greater Demon he'd had a foolish warlock raise for him, a demon Valentine controlled thanks to the Mortal Cup.

Valentine sent her a look. "How do you see Agramon as?"

Her gaze slid to him. "As a demon."

He made a face. "You are supposed to see him as the manifestation of your greatest fear."

Moira shrugged as her gaze went back to the Greater Demon. "I suppose I don't have any fear."

He wondered if the Loyal To rune had something to do with that, and it intrigued him. "My spies tell me that your daughter is living with my wife."

Moira didn't visibly react to that, eyes still on Agramon. "Oh."

"It appears that Jocelyn has ignored Jonathan, and is instead showering her motherly love on Chloe." Valentine watched Moira for any signs of a reaction. "From what I hear they are becoming very close to each other."

"That serves your purposes, doesn't it?" Moira wanted to know. "When you recover Chloe, if Jocelyn has developed a strong bond with her, then she will be easier to persuade to come along this time."

This time.

It rankled Valentine that his wife had denied him so horribly when he'd offered her a place once more at his side.

Moira let out a sigh. "And if the way Jonathan reacted to my daughter has anything to say about the matter, then you could better control him by controlling her."

Valentine nodded. "That did cross my mind." He leaned against one of the walls and stared at Agramon in deep thought.

Moira tilted her head towards him. "What do _you_ see when you look at him?"

Valentine, like Moira, only saw the Greater Demon. "Like you, I have no fear."

Moira nodded as if having expected that answer.

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "I knew that Jonathan and Chloe would be drawn together, it is natural instinct considering what runs through their bodies and how she's been tied to my bloodline, and yet I have to admit that I haven't ever seen him so... interested... in someone before."

"My daughter seems to have a way of making the Morgenstern men obsessed with her." Moira sounded somewhat proud of that.

Valentine nodded his agreement to that statement. "And you forget that she has the potential to be powerful. A fitting person to stand by my son's side."

"Only his?" Moira tilted her head towards him, confused.

Valentine smirked darkly as his gaze turned to the girl's mother.

* * *

"I hate you." Those were Jace's first words when he arrived.

Lois rolled her eyes, hardly caring. "I was _not_ going to let you leave me waiting for half hour like _last_ time."

"So what was so important that you had to drag me away from Chloe? I haven't been able to spend alone with her like that in too long a time."

"I don't want to hear about what you have planned for my poor cousin. Does she even know what a pain in the ass you are?" Lois anchored her hands to her hips.

Jace smirked. "She _likes_ it."

"Oh god, stop bragging." Lois shook her head. "I fear for her."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Did you just call me here to complain?"

"No. I did not call you here to complain. If I wanted to talk about my feelings I would be hanging out with Chloe or Mags, not you." Lois let out a dark sigh as she stared at him. "We have a problem."

His amusement disappeared immediately. "What sort of problem?"

"The General is getting suspicious." Lois took in a deep breath. "You know he's been closed-lip ever since he found out that I know about his Shadowhunter blood, and while he's merely told me his father was a Shadowhunter who knocked up his mother and then left her, and that the General doesn't know much about the Shadow World except about its existence-well-I think he's holding back. He has to know more about it given the fact that he knew his younger sister, Aunt Moira, and knew that she was a part of the Circle of Raziel and helped forge her identity in the mundane world and such." Lois pursed her lips. "Now _he's_ the one starting to ask _me_ questions in as subtle a way as possible, which isn't subtle in the least bit. He's seen the Voyance rune on my palm so he knows that I've opened up to the Shadow World, and has guessed that I'm training to be a Shadowhunter-but he hasn't really brought up the subject until now."

"How is this a problem? He is Shadowhunter and already knows about his heritage." Jace didn't seem bothered. "We'd do well to have someone with his rank in the mundane world on our side."

"It's the _questions_ he's asking, Jace." Lois glared at him. "He's asking about Chloe, Aunt Moira and Valentine."

Jace's face darkened. "What sort of questions about them?"

"He has always had a rocky relationship with Aunt Moira so his sudden interest in her wellbeing first pique my suspicion and I've been on the alert, answering as vaguely as I can." Lois leaned in closer. "But he's getting blunter, more direct. He wants to know what we talked to Aunt Moira about when we saw her, wants to know details, wants to know why Valentine wanted Chloe, what purpose she could've served him. He hasn't stopped to question why _I_ was kidnapped, he just wants to know more about _Chloe_ and _her_ use to Valentine."

Jace narrowed his eyes. "He knows Valentine experimented on her and wants to know if she's manifesting any side effects."

"I think so." Lois took in a deep breath. "And the way he's going about this makes me feel like I can't trust him. That kills me, he's my father for crying out loud! But he isn't telling me something, I know that for certain, and I'm getting very worried."

"Stop asking him things for now even though he's one of our best sources for information on Moira." Jace decided with a deep breath. "And maybe it'll be better if you don't talk to him for a while."

"That'll clue him in on the fact that I'm suspicious."

Jace played with his leather bracelet in a clear sign that he was agitated. "Then you have no choice but to keep evading his questions and being vague like you've been up to this moment."

"I know that, I just thought you should be aware of the situation." Lois rolled her eyes before she hesitated. "And I know you get pissed off every time I say this, but we need to tell Chloe. She'll find out if the General talks to her and says anything he shouldn't."

"Just make sure they don't talk." Jace's voice was hissed.

"Am I god? _No_." Lois couldn't believe he was being this unreasonable. "I don't control the General or what he does. He could contact her without even telling me."

A muscle jumped in Jace's cheek. "You'll have to convince him otherwise then. Lie to him if you have to."

"I'm _trying_." Lois threw her hands in the air.

"Try harder."

"By the Angel, I feel like throttling you all the time!" Lois snarled.

"Imagine how _I_ feel!" Jace snapped back.

The two of them glared at each other.

"Somehow this doesn't seem like sexual tension, mostly just open hostility," a surprising voice announced behind them. "So I'm guessing this isn't a lover you're meeting on the sly."

Lois' eyes widened as she twirled around to see someone she hadn't expected to. "_Lucy_?"

"In the flesh." Lucy sucked on a lollipop as she gazed between them. "So what's the deal between you two?"

"There's no deal," Jace replied.

Lucy ignored him as she turned to Lois. "Who's the handsome face and nice bod?"

"What are you doing here?" Lois couldn't keep the shock from her voice and face.

"Questioning you about Goldielocks." She turned to Jace once more. "Who are you?"

He frowned. "Jace Way-Morgenstern."

Lucy nodded. "So, Jace Waymorgenstern, what are you to my sister?"

"Lucy!" Lois gasped.

Lucy ignored her and kept her gaze on Jace.

"An acquaintance," he replied slowly.

"Does that mean you're single?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Definitely not." Jace looked more and more uncomfortable. "I'm in a committed relationship with someone I love." He turned to Lois. "We'll finish talking later."

Lois nodded and watched him go before she turned to Lucy. "Why are you here?"

"You really have to ask that?" Lucy snorted, pointing her lollipop accusingly at her older sister. "First the General tells me that you moved out of the house to live with your weird older boyfriend, and _then_ he tells me that Uncle Gabe has basically signed over all his rights regarding Chloe to some mystery friend of Aunt M's who just appeared one day out of the woodwork! You really thought I wouldn't come here to figure out what the hell is going on?"

Lois opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure how to say that she hadn't thought Lucy really cared about what they did with their lives as long as it didn't affect _hers_ in some way.

"By the way, I'm shocked that the 'sketchy older guy' you moved in with isn't Luke. You had a crush on that dude since forever and I'm just unable to understand how its taken you and your boobs this long to seduce him." She sucked on her lollipop. "Also? I hate to be the one to break this to ya, sis, but the hot boyfriend you moved in with is two-timing you with a guy who is _way_ prettier than you are. When I stopped by the address the General gave me I found your stud totally taking advantage of this other guy and he was completely unbothered by the fact that I'd caught him in the act, even when I told him I was your sister." She rolled the lollipop in her mouth. "He even wants to throw me a welcome back party."

Lois groaned at this whole mixup. "Magnus is not my boyfriend."

"Is it because the blue eyed guy has more sex appeal than you do?"

Lois bit back her instinctive reply to that, remembering all too well why she and her sister were not close. "No. Magnus is only a good friend, and you can't tell anyone about seeing Alec there because they're seeing each other secretly."

"Why?" Lucy made a face. "It's the 21st Century for crying out loud. Gay people are finally allowed to _marry_. Why should they have to hide the fact that they're together?"

"They just do." Lois sighed, not about to get into explaining how backwards Shadowhunters were.

"Are you and _Luke_ seeing each other secretly?"

"No." A muscle jumped in Lois' cheek.

"Do you not like him anymore?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And if so, can I have a try at him?"

"Leave Luke alone you damned Lolita."

"Ah, so you still like him." Lucy deduced. "Unrequited love that's lasted this long must _really_ be a bitch."

Lois told herself to never ever meet with Jace and Lucy one after the other like this. The two tried her patience unlike anyone else.

"So, are you going to take me to see where Chloe lives with this mysterious friend of Aunt M's or what?" Lucy bit down on her lollipop, expression expectant.

Lois sighed, head lowered. "Follow me."

* * *

"I can't believe we got caught by Lois' kid sister! That's why-on the doorstep-what happened to the fact that we were supposed to be keeping a low profile?" Alec turned to Magnus and slapped his chest, annoyed by the grin on the Warlock's face. "And why would you want to throw a _party _for her?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you even listening to me?"

Magnus grinned brighter at him. "There are two Loises. I think I'm in heaven right now."

Alec's eyes narrowed slightly as he remember a little too late that Magnus was bisexual and not gay. "Is that so?"

Magnus nodded, apparently not noticing Alec's ever darkening mood. "She should stay here with Lois and I, that way she can spend more time with her sister and maybe they can-."

Alec stopped listening around then, a muscle jumping in his cheek as he stared at Magnus. His unofficial boyfriend was clearly blind to the fact that that girl had been openly ogling him in his skinny jeans and canary yellow shirt, a shirt Alec was secretly highly fond of because it framed the Warlock's slender body in amazing ways. Or maybe, just maybe, Magnus wasn't blind to it at all and was encouraging that sort of behavior while Alec wasn't around. Maybe this was the Warlock's way to get back at him for keeping the fact that they were dating a secret. Or maybe he was just attracted to that girl's personality more than he was to Alec's, or he liked her incredible style better. Magnus might've told Alec hundreds of times that he was "very attractive" but Alec knew that he was boring, down to his boring shoes. Jace was the one with the charm and grace and the ability to mesmerize everyone with just a devil-may-care grin.

"She's smart, did you see the sharpness in her eyes?" Magnus was still in the middle of his rant about Lois' kid sister. "She-."

Alec clenched his fist before he reached out and grabbed Magnus' shirt, yanking the Warlock to him as he kissed him deeply, feeling the fire racing through his veins like he always did whenever Magnus kissed, touched, or even looked in his direction with that mischievous glint in his cat-eyes.

Magnus gave a start, not used to Alec being the one to initiate their kisses, which was something Alec was going to have to change, especially if that girl was going to be staying here. Alec knew that he could trust Lois, she saw Magnus as a friend and Alec as a cute pet to torment, but her sister? He kissed Magnus harder at the thought of the way the girl had visibly admired the Warlock.

Yeah, he was definitely going to up his game.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Lucy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"I just can't believe you're here!" Chloe hugged Lucy tightly, a bright smile on her face. "It's so amazing to see you!"

"Finally, _someone_ who doesn't just freeze up the second they see me and demand to know why I would dare come back." Lucy laughed. "How are you Big Cuz?"

"Happy and shocked to see you! You should've told us you were coming so we could be at the airport to greet you!" Chloe laughed as she pulled away and stared at Lucy. "How are you? You look amazing, and you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you! I can't believe just how much you've changed!"

Lucy smiled brighter. "I've got good genes." She reached out and touched Chloe's hair with her fingerless-gloved hand. "You're growing it out."

Chloe nodded. "I thought it was time for a change."

"I like it. Don't get me wrong, I liked the short flippy style too, but this seems more mature." Lucy smiled brightly. "So, you have a really happy glow to you. Does this mean that Clark Kent finally smartened up and groped your boobs?"

Chloe flushed before she burst into laughter, shaking her head the same time Lois choked on her saliva and cried out: "Don't tell me you ship them together?"

"Why not?" Lucy made a face at her sister before she turned to Chloe. "So it's not Clark? Does that mean some dark horse competitor is the one who has gobbled you up?"

Chloe nodded, clearly highly amused. "Not much gobbling being done yet, unfortunately, but yeah, it's not Clark. You don't know him, I only met him recently."

Lois looked uncomfortable for some reason.

"You'll have to introduce us then." Lucy decided with her hands on her hips before she made a face. "Any idea if Luke's gay? Because Lois has been flashing him her boobs since she was sixteen and if he _still_ hasn't caved in-."

"Shut _up_!" Lois cried out in horror, going purple in embarrassment. "I have _not_-! He _comes here_ you know! He could hear you!"

"So? He's not here now. And even if he was it's not like he could hear me even if he was in another room." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Since when have you become so paranoid?"

Since Lois had discovered that Luke was a Downworlder, a werewolf, which meant he most probably _would've_ heard Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Chloe. "So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"Well, his name is Jace Way-_Morgentstern_." It was just so hard to think of Jace as a Morgenstern and herself as a Wayland. She just hadn't wrapped her head around that as yet.

"I think I met him tonight!" Lucy grinned.

"It couldn't have been him." Chloe shook her head with a smile. "He's out, uh, working, with his friend Alec."

"I see." Lucy sent Lois a look before she turned to Chloe and smiled. "So tell me about him. How did you two meet?"

Chloe smiled besottedly. "I tripped and fell into him-he caught me. It was very cheesy."

Lucy sent her sister another look before she turned to Chloe once more. "It really does sound cheesy."

Chloe laughed.

"But then again, the whole story is weird and unreal, like out of some sort of romance novel." Lucy leaned back. "I mean, first he's the last Wayland, then he's the heir of Morgentstern and _you_ are the last Wayland." Lucy face a face. "You should've _heard_ the gossip the big wigs were going on with during the whole situation. It still hasn't calmed down. If anything, Valentine's presence, and the fact that he hid his only child amongst the Clave and in one of their Institutions right under their noses, has everyone in an uproar of epic proportions."

"Wait, _what_?" Chloe's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe everything she'd just heard.

"You _know_ about the Shadow World?" Lois gasped at the same time, obviously just as shocked as the blonde.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think my boarding school is?" She smirked. "Idris." She obviously enjoyed their slack-jaw expressions. "I wasn't born with a blind inner eye so I was shipped off to the Academy as soon as I was old enough. I've been there ever since."

"Why didn't the General tell me the truth once he knew that I'd found out about the Shadow World?" Lois wanted to know.

"Don't ask me." Lucy shrugged. "You know how secretive he is." She made a face. "He wouldn't even let me come home during the holidays because he didn't want you getting suspicious and finding out about what I was. If you ask me, he resented the fact that I wasn't born the way you were."

Lois looked away and Chloe knew that the girl was feeling guilty for not only _not_ knowing about all this, but for also having thought that the reason Lucy never came home was because she just didn't care about the family.

Chloe reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Well, we know now, and this can only bring us closer."

Lucy gazed at Lois in an odd way before she turned to Chloe and hugged her.

Chloe could feel the tension in the air, the unsaid words between the sisters, but she ignored it, sure that no matter what was wrong they'd find a way to work through it.

The door opened. "Chloe, do you know if-?" Jocelyn frowned when she saw the new girl with them.

Chloe pulled away from her cousin and smiled. "Jocelyn, this is my cousin, Lucy. She's Lois' sister." She then turned to Lucy. "Luce, this is Jocelyn, my guardian."

Lucy yanked off her fingerless gloves, baring the Voyance rune on her right hand as she reached it out to Jocelyn. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jocelyn's gaze went to the rune before she shook that hand.

Lucy looked her over with curiosity. "So, you're Valentine's wife. You're not what I expected." She looked Jocelyn up and down before she shrugged and shoved her hands in her pants pockets. "Idris is abuzz about your return."

Jocelyn's face was emotionless and her only acknowledgment to that was a curt nod of her head.

"What did they-?" Luke froze behind Jocelyn in the doorway. "_Lucy_?"

Lucy grinned brightly as she pushed passed Jocelyn and flung herself at Luke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed. "It's been so long, fuzz-ball!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Luke pouted and yet patted her back with a snort of amusement. "What are you doing here, Luce?"

"Came to check up on all the gossip I've been hearing about Chloe and Valentine's son." Lucy pulled away and punched his shoulder playfully. "How exactly did you allow that to happen? I figured your wolfy protectiveness would keep her away from bad news like that."

"He's not bad news." Chloe defended, before her eyes widened. "Wait, _you know about Luke_?"

"I grew up in Idris, of _course_ I know." Lucy snorted. "When I realized that Aunt Moira was our father's half sister, I figured out that she had to have been a Shadowhunter and so she must've gone to the same Academy as I did. I started researching her, and realized that she'd been a part of the Uprising. There are pictures in it that have Luke." She gave him a sideways glance. "You have aged well."

He looked highly uncomfortable. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was around nine." Lucy shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone, obviously, but it gave me a shrill of superiority to know all of this when no one else did."

Yep, that sounded like Lucy.

Chloe sat down on the bed, a little tired from these revelations.

"By the way, I've met your sister Amantis." Lucy eyed Luke. "She's... well, you know what she's like."

Luke looked more and more uncomfortable.

Lois, on the other hand, looked highly disturbed by the interaction between Lucy and Luke.

Lucy turned to Jocelyn. "I go to school with your cousin's kid. She is _annoying._" Her gaze went to Chloe and then back to Jocelyn. "Now that word has come out that Valentine had his kid infiltrated into the Metropolis Institution, being raised amongst them, well, things are uneasy back home. Also the fact that the actual last Wayland is actually a _girl_, and is _with_ the son of Morgenstern, well, people are talking. A lot."

"What are they saying, exactly?" Jocelyn's eyes narrowed.

"That the Lightwoods _knew_ that Jonathan Wayland was actually Jonathan Morgenstern; that they knew Valentine was still alive and aided him by raising his child in a way that he'd be deep into the workings of the Clave. People are saying that they knowingly helped Hodge Starkweather raise Jonathan Morgenstern in such a way that he would get into a position of trust." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "They're also saying that Valentine sent him, Lois and Chloe back as spies for him. It's the real reason I'm here." She let out a little breath as she turned to her cousin and sister. "Sorry for the subterfuge but I wanted to see how you'd react and if you'd tell me the truth. And from what I see, you haven't hidden anything. And honestly? I don't think that you're spies." She looked at Lois. "You lack the subtlety to pull off something like that and _you_," she turned to Chloe, "are just way too blindly in love at this moment and I feel that if you're a spy, you're one unknowingly." She made a face. "I can't say anything about Jonathan Morgenstern though. He seems more than able to deceive if you ask me."

"I'm not a spy." Chloe frowned. "None of us are."

"It's not _me_ you have to convince." Lucy made a face. "They're going to send the Inquisitor." Her lips pulled in a grim line. "From what I hear, she's going to be paying the Silent Brothers a visit."

Jocelyn narrowed her eyes. "She's planning on using the Angel Blade on the kids."

"And on you." Lucy's gaze shot to Jocelyn. "No one's too sure _you_ don't know more than you're saying."

Jocelyn's jaw clenched.

"The Angel Blade is one of the Mortal Instruments, right?" Lois looked between them.

"Correct." Luke took in a deep breath as he ran his hands over his face. "The Silent Brothers are its guardians, and the Clave use it whenever they need to interrogate someone. Whoever holds it is unable to lie." He shook his head. "It's also called the Soul-Sword, is used as a tool to compel Nephilim to tell the truth, mostly during trials. It's called a "trial by the Sword". In a trial by the Sword, a suitable judge, such as a Silent Brother or the Concul or Inquisitor, wields the sword and places it in the hands of the one being questioned, and the Sword can't be removed until the judge wills it." He sneered. "Thing is, the Sword is agonizing to bear. I myself haven't had it used against me, but from accounts of others who have, its weight and coldness gives the holder a tingling sensation, as if hooks have embedded their hands onto the sword, and it contributes to the mental pain that truth compulsion triggers."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "So they want to do that to _us_?"

Lucy nodded. "Most of all, they want a trial by the Sword for Jonathan Morgenstern, but they will use it on you all. They'll know they can trust what you say under its effects." She made a face. "Hodge Starkweather's betrayal has left everyone paranoid." She looked around her. "Everyone in this room, other than Luke, will be put to trial by the Sword."

"Because Valentine hates Downworlders," Lois whispered.

"Partly because of that," Lucy conceded. "And partly because Downworlders and Mundanes can't be compelled by the Angel Blade."

Chloe's eyes widened at that news. She was about to ask more about the newest Mortal Instrument about to make their lives impossible, when her phone rang. The girl reached for the vibrating device and noticed Jace's number, so she answered immediately. "Jace? Is everything okay?"

"Maryse just returned from Idris and kicked me out of the Institute." Jace sounded vulnerable, like a lost little child. Then again, it was understandable considering that Maryse Lightwood had been the closest thing to a mother that he'd ever known. "She doesn't believe that I didn't know I was Valentine's son. She thinks that I was deceiving them all and that I'm dangerous."

Tears filled Chloe's eyes. "Where are you?"

"Outside."

She hurried to her window and stared out, placing her hand to the glass as she stared down at her boyfriend as he stared up at her, face emotionless and yet eyes shattered.

"_I didn't know where else to go_." Jace's voice was completely hollow.

Her heart broke as she turned and raced out of the room passed the others and hurried out of the apartment, down the winding steps, and out the front door into Jace's arms. She hid her face in his shirt and held him tightly, unable to hold her tears back when his arms wrapped painfully tight around her and she realized he was shaking with emotion.

Jace would never allow himself to cry, would never let himself be that vulnerable, so she cried for him.

* * *

Jocelyn didn't know how to feel about any of this.

First there was Lucy's appearance at such a crucial time, and while she knew that the girls were happy to have the younger Shadowhunter with them, Jocelyn wasn't sure they could trust her. She could easily be a spy, and Jocelyn realized she was going to have to talk to Chloe and Lois separately and warn them about what they said around the other girl. She had a feeling they would be insulted by the very suggestion that Lucy was the wolf set out amongst them, but Jocelyn knew that, considering those girls were being investigated, Lucy would be the perfect person to send to try and collect information from them.

Also, Lucy had been raised in Idris, by the Academy, and would've been taught that the Clave, the safety of Idris, and the well-being of Shadowhunters came before anything else, even family.

"I don't need all of this." Jace raised an eyebrow at Chloe as she kept bringing out more and more blankets and pillows so he could be comfortable on the sofa bed.

Jocelyn let out another sigh.

This was the other situation that had her on edge.

Luke had offered Jace a place to stay once he'd found out what'd happened, but Jocelyn had seen the looks that passed between Luke and Chloe. She's known that as the child's mother _she_ should be the one who let him stay over, and yet it'd been hard to offer him a place under her roof. Admittedly, she was worried he'd come into her room one night and slit her throat, and she hated herself for her aversion and fear of her own son.

If she could accept Chloe, who shared the taint that Jonathan did, then Jocelyn knew that she had to learn to accept her son as well. She needed to get passed the memory of holding the child in her arms right after birth and seeing his eyes turn demon-black the second they opened and trained on her.

Moira was a much better mother than her.

"It gets cold in the night, and there's a spring in that mattress that digs into your spine if you don't have something between you and the mattress other than the sheet." Chloe was all into mothering mode as she made the bed, putting an extra padding over the mattress before she pulled on the sheet. "Otherwise it's a great bed and the few times I've spent on it were restful nights."

Jace stared at Chloe's back as she fluttered around getting things comfortable for him, and the utter adoration and gratitude in his expression was mind-blowing.

Jocelyn had no doubt that her son was genuinely in love with the girl she was raising, and that made things even more awkward and difficult for her.

But she'd been telling herself that she needed to try harder, that she needed to redeem herself, that her son had nearly turned to his evil father's side because of how she'd treated him. This was the opportunity for her to learn what it meant to be a mother to her son, if that was even possible.

Still, she was uneasy with the fact that those two would be sharing a roof.

Hormonal teenagers shouldn't be trusted that close to two beds.

If they were anything like their parents... Jocelyn shivered at the thought as she remembered her own teenaged years, as well as Moira's. They'd been quite wild (which wasn't surprising when one remembered that they'd founded the Circle of Raziel) and the thought of those genes being passed on to these kids, and that that wildness would be enhanced by whatever darkness coursed through their veins...

She shivered and realized she wouldn't be sleeping soundly for a very long time.

* * *

They'd dropped Lois off at Magnus', and now they parked outside of the General's home, silence in the car.

Luke turned off the engine with a sigh. "When are you going to tell them the truth as to why you're here?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "When did you figure it out?"

"As soon as I saw you," he admitted softly.

Lucy licked her lips as she turned in the seat to face him. "Are you going to tell them?" When he shook his head she frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I trust the little girl I knew."

She pursed her lips in thought. "Should you?"

He gave her a small smile.

She despaired with a sigh. "Thanks, Graymark."

He nodded.

She hesitated before she asked something that had been bothering her all night. "What is going on between Lois and Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"They've been meeting in secret for a while now, and it seems to be behind Chloe's back."

Luke stared at Lucy. "How long have you _really_ been back?"

Lucy licked her lips, shifted her gaze away from him, and didn't answer his question. "It's definitely not a romantic rendezvouz, but they're acting suspiciously. They're doing something together that they don't want Chloe to know about." Her gaze rose to Luke. "Any idea what it could be?"

"No." He shook his head. "But whatever it is, I trust those two."

"Should you?" Lucy questioned softly once more. "I'm not too sure you should."

* * *

Jace couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because he was uncomfortable on the sofa-bed. While he appreciated Chloe's need to make him comfortable, he was used to sleeping in places that weren't the most ideal while out in the field, and he'd learnt to fall fast asleep even if he merely lay on the ground.

What really bothered him was the look in Maryse's eyes when she'd come back. She'd kept Max from coming to greet him, and had sent everyone else out so she could tell Jace he was a traitor, that he couldn't be trusted, and that she wanted him gone. Now both 'mothers' in his life saw him as a monster and didn't want him.

He knew that Jocelyn hadn't really wanted to offer him a place to stay, and the only reason why he'd accepted her offer was because of Chloe. The blonde hadn't pushed him to accept the offer, but if he'd had to choose, he wanted to be close to her, now more than ever.

He heard the door open softly and turned his head to see Chloe's shadow tiptoeing towards him in the darkness. A small smile tilted his lips as he made space for her on the bed and lifted the sheets so she could slide in next to him.

She did so without a second thought and pressed a kiss to his heart before she rested her cheek against the rapid beats and curled around him. "You shouldn't have turned off your cell. Alec and Isabelle were worried, they'd found out what their mother did and were pissed at her and scared that you'd do something stupid. They both called me and I let them know you were here, safe and sound."

Jace didn't answer, merely pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Chloe sighed as she snuggled closer. "Everything's going to work out, Jace. We'll talk to Maryse and get her to see the truth."

"Why bother?" He wanted to know, finally speaking. "If this Inquisitor is really coming, if we're really going to be tested by the Sword, then just let her hear then that I didn't know and that I didn't betray anyone."

It wouldn't make any difference though, Jace would always know that she had doubted him to this extent, and their relationship would never be the same. His heart mourned for her loss.

"We're going to make them eat their suspicions," Chloe promised with a whisper. "How dare they think you'd do something like that? They're lucky they have you, that you came back!"

He smiled softly at her faithful defense of him. "I wouldn't have come back if it hadn't been for you."

She went silent.

He frowned slightly.

"Do you regret doing so?" Her voice was soft.

Jace reached out, cupped her chin, and tilted her head back so that she could see his face in the darkness. "All that matters to me is that I'm with you."

She visibly searched his eyes before she shifted upwards and kissed his lips.

Jace returned the kiss, his arms curling around her. He moved to shift her underneath him when he heard a deliberate sound from Jocelyn's room that proved that while the door was closed the woman was very much awake and knew what was going on.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled them from Chloe's and rested his forehead against hers.

She snuggled closer against him and seemed to settle in for the night.

He breathed in her scent and smiled as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. Slowly, with the sound of her soft breathing, he began to drift off to sleep as well.

He'd deal with all his problems tomorrow.

For tonight all he needed was right here in his arms.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

Jace had asked Luke to go with him back to the Institute to get his things this morning, and that in itself proved to Chloe how much he actually valued the Downworlder, even if he never actually openly admitted it.

Chloe was distracted the whole day as she sat through her different classes at school. When she wasn't in class she was in the Torch, but even that couldn't keep her mind off of her boyfriend. She kept sneaking glances to the phone, but there was no message from Jace. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"How controversial do you think this would be?" Justin handed her a printed copy of a comic strip. "Do you think I should submit this?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she reached for the print out and eyed the content. Her lips twisted in dark amusement as she understood the question. "Depends. Do you _want_ to get shoved in lockers continuously for the next couple of months?"

He sighed. "I figured you might say that." He made a face. "What if I wanted to risk it?"

She tilted her head, curious. "What bone do you have with the footballers?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't have any." At her raised eyebrow he cleared his throat. "I just don't like the idea of holding myself back out of fear of how others will react." He sent her a sidelong gaze. "_You_ write the truth even when you know it'll piss people off. That's... I admire that."

She grinned brightly at him from where she leaned against her desk. "If you want me to publish this in the next Torch I will. But just be prepared for the ripples this will cause."

He nodded and handed her the usb stick with the whole comic in.

"You're a brave man, Gaines. I like you more and more." With a wink she took the usb stick from him.

He blushed at the praise.

Van and Gabriel shared little looks from where they were going over a problem one of the computers was having, and cleared their throats loudly.

Justin gave a little start at the sound. "I, uh, I should probably go. I-."

The door opened and Greg Arkin (one of her 'journalists') and Brendan Nash (the best photographer she'd ever worked with) entered, arguing.

"Everything okay, gentlemen?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He messed this up!" Both Greg and Brendan announced as they pointed at each other accusingly.

Chloe let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "What happened?"

"His writing is subpar and he was distracted throughout the whole damned interview!" Brendan threw in Greg's direction. "He kept on spacing out and going all glassy eyed and it freaked Knowles out! It freaked me out! He threw me off my game!"

"Oh, is _that_ your excuse for taking such crappy photos?" Greg snarled as he moved closer as if to punch Brendan.

"Call them crappy one more time!" Brendan hurried towards them. "I dare ya!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes and got in between the two boys, hands on their chests. "Gentlemen." Their angry gazes shot to her and then they flinched and backed down at the look she gave both of them. "Good. Thank you." She took in a deep breath and lowered her hands now that she was sure that the moment of violence was gone. She turned to Greg. "Is everything okay with you?" She did her best to let him know she was worried and that this wasn't a scolding.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just-it doesn't matter."

"It _does_ when it affects the Torch!" Brendan snapped but looked away quickly at the glare Chloe sent him.

"If you want someone to talk to, I'm here." Chloe put her hand on the pimply and bespectacled guy's shoulder. "You know that, right?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Good." She looked around. "That goes for all of you." She took in a deep breath. "As for the article, I'm sure I can work with whatever you two did. Just leave everything on the desk and I'll sort through things tonight." She gave them a smile. "It's okay, guys. We all have off days."

Brendan shot Greg a look before he put down the camera on the desk. He turned to Chloe. "It's a good thing you're back. You're the only professional other than me in this madhouse." And with that he left.

Greg lowered his head, less defensive now that Brendan was gone. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I meant it. We all have this sort of day." She reached for the voice recorder he passed her. "I'll make this work, don't worry."

Head still hung, Greg left.

Justin eyed his friend before he shot Chloe a grateful look and hurried after him.

Van and Gabriel shared looks and smirked before they continued what they were doing.

The door opened again and Whitney Fordman strode into the room with Sean Kelvin as backup. "Sullivan!" He walked up to her, eyes blue flames.

"Fordman." She smiled sweetly at him just because she knew it pissed him off.

"What. The. Hell?" He showed her today's Torch, with the front page reading: "**SHOULD THE SCHOOL STOP WASTING FUNDS ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND INSTEAD INVEST MORE IN THE BASEBALL TEAM?**" Under that heading was a smaller one: _"OUR VERY OWN BASEBALL STAR, ERIC MARSH, THINKS SO_! _AND HERE'S WHY!_"

Chloe eyed the article and then raised her greens to his blues. "You'll have to articulate your question better."

A muscle jumped in Whitney's cheek as he leaned closer and glared at her. "You know what the issue is. You're dissing our team and not even giving us a chance to defend ourselves! That's biased-!"

"I'm not dissing anyone. I'm asking a question and giving the opinion of the baseball team's captain." She folded her arms over her chest. "If you remember correctly, I offered you a chance to comment on behalf of the football team but you told me, and I quote: "Not in your wettest dreams, Sullivan"." She raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't about to just stop the issue because you were too good to be interviewed for it."

"Retract this." Whitney glared at her.

She smirked and moved forwards. "Make me."

He moved so that he was a breath away from her, his lips pulled back in a growl.

She smirked harder, provoking him on purpose, sure that thanks to Jocelyn's training she could take him on if he made a move for her. "Make me, Fordman. _I'm begging you to_."

He sneered and opened his mouth.

"Say whatever you're thinking and I'll break your hand," a surprising voice promised from the doorway.

Chloe peered around Whitney and her face lit up as she saw the lean hunk standing in the doorway. "Jace!" She forgot all about her alpha smackdown with Whitney and hurried towards her boyfriend, throwing herself into his arms and giving a little whimper when he kissed her, hard. He was obviously marking territory, and the second he pulled away she slapped him back. "N-not in school!" She flushed and turned to Whitney and the others, who eyed her in shock. Then again, this _was_ the first time that Jace had come to visit her in school. "While I'd _love_ to continue fighting with you, Fordman, I'd like to have some privacy with my boyfriend."

"This isn't over, Sullivan." Whitney stormed up to her, totally ignoring Jace. "You _will_ interview me and I _will_ defend the football team."

"Are my dreams gonna be wetter than usual then?" She threw back at him acidly.

Whitney sneered and pushed passed her, Sean following behind.

Gabriel and Van burst out laughing and hurried out as well, grabbing their bags on their way out.

Chloe turned, flushed with embarrassment, to face her boyfriend. "Hey."

He raised an eyebrow. "The only one giving you wet dreams is _me_, got that?"

She snorted in embarrassment and nodded as she hooked her hands behind his neck. "Of course."

Jace's hands rested on her hips and he leaned down to kiss her, tenderly this time. He seemed to breathe her in and rested his forehead against hers. "You need to give up this whole mundane schooling system and get some proper Shadowhunter training."

"You're just annoyed that I'm an hour away from you and surrounded by guys who you can't intimidate 24/7."

He scoffed. "I'm way hotter than all the guys in this school combined. No way would you cheat."

She laughed and hid her face in his shirt. "True." She took in a deep breath and looked up at him. "How did it go at the Institute?"

He eyed her for a moment before he answered. "Maryse did what she did to get me to leave the Institute before the Inquisitor arrived." He hesitated. "In her own way she was trying to protect me."

Chloe's eyes widened. "That's good, right?"

He gave a little smile and nodded. "Luke convinced Maryse that me running away would not only make me look guilty, but that she would get in trouble for her part in it."

Chloe ran her hands over the wrinkles in his shirt. "So are you going to move back into the Institute?"

"Nope. But I'll definitely go and meet with the Inquisitor when she arrives." He eyed her closely. "We thought it would be better for everyone if I stayed with you guys. At least until my name is cleared."

She couldn't help the smile that tilted her lips. "Well, I'll put up with having you around considering that it's for the greater good."

He snorted. "You're loving the idea of Jocelyn stumbling upon the scene of us sleeping together every morning."

"No, that would be _you_," she countered and flushed a little at the memory of the very awkward awakening.

He grinned. "Yeah. Maybe." He then grabbed her by her hips and lifted her in the air to drop her on the surface of the closest desk. His lips were then on hers in seconds and Chloe groaned as she wrapped her thighs around him and kissed him for all she was worth.

The girl clung to him and was nearly lost in the sensation of his lips on hers that she almost didn't notice he was leaning her back against the desk. Almost. She pushed him away with a laugh at his pouting expression. "Behave."

"No, I refuse to behave." Jace grinned saucily at her. "I'm a very naughty boy. I do all sorts of bad things. I kick kittens. I make rude gestures at nuns."

Snorting in laughter, Chloe pulled him back down to her and kissed him despite her earlier words.

Jace's arms wrapped around her as he took the kiss deeper.

The bell rung above them and Jace looked up at the sound. "Is there an emergency?"

"Nope." She groaned. "It means I need to get to my next class."

He pouted and pursed his lips. "Wouldn't you prefer to skip class and make out?"

Her lips curled in a smile. "I _know_ you're not trying to get me to rebel against this establishment and all it stands for by playing hooky with you."

He grinned at her, playfully. "I'll let you see me shirtless."

Laughter bubbled out of her lips as she slapped him away. "Go, you heathen. I must worship at the feet of the gods of wisdom."

"My feet are better made for worship," he informed her with a straight face. "And believe me, they aren't the only things you'll want to worship about my body."

She flushed darkly. "Skeddaddle. You're a terrible influence."

"Skeddaddle?" He teased as he backed away. "What century are we in again?"

She threatened to throw a paperweight at him.

He winked, blew her a kiss, and backed out of the room.

Chloe watched the door close and smiled softly to herself.

* * *

A child belonging to the Fair Folk had been killed and drained of blood.

Lucy frowned as she cracked her knuckles.

Considering that a warlock had been killed and drained of blood not two weeks ago, this new development made her extremely wary.

The first killing had been suspicious, but the second one? Two Downworlders killed in the exact same way? Some wanted to blame vampires, but the children of the night were denying any sort of involvement in the deaths. Of course, they would even if they had been involved, but these murders had been different. They weren't done by vampires. Lucy thought that that was obvious.

Something else was at play here, and she had a bad feeling that this was Valentine Morgenstern's work.

Just what was he planning, and was Jace Morgenstern _really_ not a part of those plans?

She frowned because whatever sketchy dealings Jace was caught up in, her sister was smackdab in the middle of them. Lucy's gaze went to the pictures posted on her wall of Jace and Lois sneaking off together on multiple occasions. She'd been observing them for a while before she'd made her presence known to everyone due to the fact that she didn't see that she could get more information by being in the shadows the way she was. She'd needed to get closer, to feel things in from the inside, and her instincts told her that whatever Jace and Lois were involved in, not only wasn't Chloe a part of it, but she was completely unaware of them all-together.

Just what were Lois and Jace up to?

And were they doing them on Valentine Morgenstern's orders?

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned harder against the wall and stared at the pictures. She reached for a small throwing blade and danced it over her knuckles in deep contemplation before, in a lightning fast move, the brunette threw the blade and it pierced the wall right through one of the pictures of Jace Morgenstern's sombre face.

A brunette eyebrow raised. "What are you up to, son of the Morning Star?"

* * *

"I still think he should be home, in the Institute." Alec frowned as he sat on the sofa at Magnus'. "Even if he's not running, it'll look bad that he's not home. It'll look like he's got something to hide or that we don't trust him." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It'll also look like the conspirators are gathering together."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm one of those conspirators." Lois didn't even looked up from her magazine.

"Yes, but you're living with Magnus, who fought against Valentine in the Uprising. You're _not_ living with his ex wife and the child _we all_ know he wants." Alec made a face at her. "Out of all of them, you're the least suspicious."

"Means she'd make the perfect spy," Magnus quipped from where he sat, painting his nails. "She could be staying with me just to get information and look innocent, while actually working for Valentine and planning all of our untimely deaths."

"_Thank you, _Mags." Lois sent him a wide smile over the top of her magazine. "It means a lot that you think that highly of my ability to manipulate and deceive."

"Anytime, sweetheart," he grinned back.

Alec rolled his eyes and wondered why he put up with the two of them. "If I have to put you two in separate corners to keep you from influencing each other I will. Don't think I wont."

Lois and Magnus pouted at each other and simultaneously mouthed: _he's so mean!_

'He' took in a deep breath. "This is important. This trial by Sword has to go without a hitch, _for all_ our sakes."

Lois put down her magazine. "Luke says it's painful."

Alec frowned. "I've never had it used on me, but I _have_ heard the same."

Magnus gazed between the two of them. "Well, a little pain is worth it if it means that you will have the Clave off your back." He eyed his fingernails. "Anyway, it's not like any of you have a secret you wouldn't want the Clave knowing."

Something flashed in Lois' eyes before she jerked her magazine up to cover her face. "Uhuh. Of course. Totally."

Alec narrowed his eyes on her as that bad feeling he'd had at the pit of his stomach all day just got worse.

* * *

Jace looked back and forth to make doubly sure that he wasn't being followed. He'd had a bad feeling for a while now but had pushed through it because he hadn't been able to find anyone in the vicinity. He knew this was dangerous, he knew it was wrong, but he also felt that there was no other choice afforded to him. He knew that Chloe would be so angry if she found out, and he knew that it would be hard to make her understand that this was the right choice, that it was the _only_ choice… that everything he was doing right now, was for _her_. She probably wouldn't see it at first, but he hoped to the Angel that she would forgive him for the deceit and the manipulations.

Taking in a deep breath, he pulled the hood over his head and ducked into the dark alleyway.

* * *

"It's going to be a witch hunt." Luke had waited until his last customer had left to say this to Jocelyn.

"Why would you think that?" The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"I know who the Inquisitor is." His expression was grim. "It's Imogen Herondale."

Jocelyn's eyes widened and she took a step back. "They have to know that she wouldn't be impartial or unbiased with this interrogation!" She ran her hand down her face. "What could they be thinking?"

Stephen Herondale, son of Imogen and her husband Marcus, had been a part of the Circle despite his mother's disapproval. He'd died during a Circle raid, a blow which devastated Imogen, and when her husband Marcus had died soon after she'd become hardened and cold.

"From what I've heard, while generally judicious and lawful when it comes to the Covenant, she has ruthlessly hunted down the former Circle members and has brutally punished those she can." Luke took in a deep breath. "I believe that that is exactly why the Clave have sent her down to do the interrogation instead of merely allowing the Silent Brothers to do so."

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed as she realized what it was that Luke wasn't saying. "They want to make an example out of the children."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. The Inquisitor

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

A/N: The Inquisitor's description is taken from the book.

* * *

Chloe stared at the stele in her hand. Jocelyn had given it to her soon after she'd taken over Chloe's Shadow Hunter training. The woman hadn't wanted the Institute training the blonde, and the girl had allowed her to become her mentor without any fight. From what Jocelyn had taught her about steles, Chloe now knew that they were not only the tools used by Shadow Hunters to draw runes on their skin, weapons and other materials, but that they were made of _adamas_ (heavenly metal found beneath Idris used to make tools for Shadow Hunters) and that they were crafted by the Iron Sisters (which were like the female faction of the Silent Brothers and who made weapons for Shadow Hunters).

Steles did not harm demons due to the fact that they weren't designed to be used in direct battle with them, yet demons tended to recoil when exposed to a stele due to the heavenly _adamas_... or so she'd been told. According to the books on her obligatory reading list (all prescribed to her by Jocelyn) the first stele was believed to have been a rough oblong of _adamas_ used by Jonathan Shadowhunter himself to inscribe the first Marks on his own skin.

In general steles looked like long, slender twigs, but their length and style varied depending on the owner's preferences. Apparently there were many different models of steles, and they had a sort of aura to them, a ghostly imprint of their owner's personality. Chloe wondered what that meant about _her_ stele considering that its 'aura' was dark, a purple that was almost black with strands of silver woven throughout.

"Have you learnt those runes I showed you yet?" Jocelyn appeared in front of her.

Chloe contemplated telling Jocelyn she'd already known those runes, that somehow, without knowing how, she'd known every single rune Jocelyn had 'taught' her before the woman had ever shown her them. But every time she thought about admitting that, to anyone, she realized just how many questions that admittance would bring, questions she had no answer to. Until she could understand what was happening to her and why she knew all these runes she shouldn't know as yet, she wouldn't tell Jocelyn. Jace thought that it had something to do with the Mortal Cup having been inside of her, and Chloe hoped that it was true, because otherwise her only other answer was the taint in her veins.

She had nightmares sometimes of the night in her uncle's library, of what she'd done to that guy, images which had been repressed thanks to the block on her mind. She'd somehow used a _letter opener_ to do something to that guy. She wasn't sure what though, much less how. Jace told her that it could've been a stele, considering that her uncle was half Shadowhunter but lived in the mundane world Jace thought it made sense that the General would have a stele that was bewitched to look like a normal letter opener.

Chloe wanted to believe that that was true, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Chloe?" Jocelyn prompted when the girl didn't answer. "It's okay if you haven't learnt them already. These things take time."

The girl looked up at the woman she'd forgotten was there and quickly burnt the runes on the stone in her hand. She then handed it back to Jocelyn.

The woman eyed the runes and shook her head. "Perfect." She bent on her knees in front of Chloe. "So why are you so down?"

"I'm not down."

Jocelyn reached out and chucked Chloe's chin. "Talk to me, kiddo." She took in a deep breath. "I know I'm not your mother, but I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me to be."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I have to make a bad interview and shoddy pictures work for the next edition of the Torch and my mind's on that." Chloe smiled at the woman who had been the only mother she'd known for too long, and while she felt guilty as always that Jace couldn't have this same experience with her, the girl smiled in her assurance that she'd work things out so that Jocelyn and Jace could be mother and son to each other. "Sorry for worrying you."

"No, don't be." Jocelyn moved to sit next to her. "Will Clark be coming over to help you with the Torch later on?"

Chloe nodded. "We're going to go to Java John's and get some coffee while looking over some things."

Jocelyn smiled. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is." Chloe thought about her best friend and couldn't stop her smile. "I'm very lucky to have him."

Jocelyn patted her shoulder. "Well, don't stay out _too_ late, and I would feel better if you-."

"-texted you every hour to make sure that I'm fine." Chloe finished that with a smirk, having heard this before. "I know. I'll do it." She eyed Jocelyn. "Maybe this will give you and Jace some time to talk to each other, one to one."

Jocelyn nodded yet didn't meet her gaze.

"He's a great guy, Joce." Chloe let out a sigh. "If you're able to care for me enough to worry the way you do, you must realize that means you're capable of caring for _him_ too."

"I know." Jocelyn ran her hands down her face. "I'm trying."

"He's your son, and he has just as much at fault as whatever's running through his veins as I do." Chloe bumped her shoulder into Jocelyn's. "And you're being an amazing mother to me so I can't let you not be the same to him."

Jocelyn turned to her and looked like she wanted to cry. Instead she merely wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged the woman back.

* * *

Maryse had wanted Jace to say he hated Valentine, but the boy couldn't. The only person he'd been able to confide that to was Luke, and the werewolf had understood him because, like Jace, he'd once loved Valentine as well. Jace knew that this meant he was 'less trustworthy' than he would've been if he'd said he hated Valentine, but he'd have been lying just to make her feel better... and wouldn't that in itself make him more untrustworthy than he was now?

It was a lot to take in, and he sighed.

He didn't hate his father. He didn't hate him at all. Sure, he didn't trust the man completely, and sure, he didn't agree with some of his principles (because Luke just went to prove that Downworlders weren't a horrible species to be exterminated) but Jace _could_ understand _many_ of his father's teachings. He could understand his resentment and dislike of the Clave, could get why he wanted to change things and that he felt that the Mortal Cup should be used to create more of their dying race instead of being kept under lock and key where it was of no use to them.

He understood _so much_ of what his father was trying to do. He realized that even if he hadn't been raised by his father the last couple of years, he was still very much his son. A part of him was revolted and another quite proud. He understood that what his father had done was wrong, that he'd done some things that people wouldn't be able to forgive, but Jace loved his father and knew without a doubt that if it hadn't been for Chloe he'd be at his side right now.

Funny thing was that he didn't resent Chloe for it. No. How he saw it, he'd made the decision on his own (although Lois _had_ given some shoves here and there using his own insecurity against him) and until he knew everything his father had planned (especially for Chloe) Jace figured that this was the best option for them all.

Moira's words from the garden haunted him. "I know what he's told you... and I know what he _hasn't_ told you." Then of course, there was always the: "She wasn't made for only _you_."

That thought always made Jace clench his fists in anger.

He leaned his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling as a specific memory of _that_ night drifted into his mind.

_Jace felt cold as confirmation hit him straight in the gut. Chloe was a Wayland. She was his sister. He-he was in love with his sister. He desperately __**wanted**__ his sister._

_"Don't worry, that doesn't change the fact that I do not plan on killing her. Her not being my daughter makes her much more valuable to me than if she had been." The man spoke no sense. "You mightn't believe it now, Jonathan, but I want nothing more than for the both of you to be safe and sound."_

_Jace's eyes widened further. "How do you-?"_

_"We will find a way to remove the Mortal Cup from her without damaging her. She is not to be hurt, by anyone. That girl, and the Cup within her, are the corner stones to everything. And they both must be protected."_

_He was confused and disoriented. "What are you-?"_

_"I must admit, I am curious as to what your relationship is with her though." He once more didn't let Jace finish his question. "She is scared of me, erroneously so, obviously believing the lies that have been told about me, painting me as the villain in this story. And yet she tried to trade herself for you, for your safety." There was a pause. "You must be very important to her."_

_Jace felt his stomach clench at this. "That idiot did what?!"_

_There was a soft chuckle. "I see that she is important to you as well."_

_Jace didn't like this. "I don't know what your game-plan is, but if you think I'm going to fall for your words and just let you-."_

_"Jonathan." Valentine stepped forwards into the moonlight, letting it bathe him for the first time and reveal himself completely. "It's me."_

_Jace's breath left him in complete horror as he stared at the man he'd never thought he'd ever see again. "Father?"_

_"It is me, Jonathan." Valentine, his father, stepped closer._

_Jace stepped back hurriedly as he shook his head. "No. I saw you killed!"_

_"I had to protect you, my son. Someone knew that I was alive and was threatening me. I knew the only way to keep you safe was to do what I did." Valentine's face was conflicted as he moved closer, carefully, as if approaching a wounded animal. "I have watched over you from afar and you've made me so proud."_

_Jace couldn't swallow past the large knot of emotion in his throat. "Why have you decided to make your move now?"_

_"Because I now have what we need." Valentine motioned to the girl sleeping in the bed. "I have my son, the Mortal Cup, and the girl who was created for such a time as this." He stepped closer. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep from acting, to leave the both of you in the hands of the Clave?"_

_"You didn't even know what she was until a few days ago."_

_"And I regret that every day of my life." Valentine stepped forwards. "Had I known, my son, things would've been different. She would've been raised by her mother and I, would've been taught the way of the Shadowhunter, would've known why she was alive and that she was special. She would've been secure in knowing how fundamental she is in the new world order."_

_Jace's eyes narrowed. "And what makes her so important?"_

_"Don't you understand by now?" Valentine asked in confusion. "Don't you feel a tug to her, a __**need**__ to be with her, damned whoever wishes to come between that? Damned the consequences? Damn everything and everyone else?"_

_Jace gulped. "What did you do?"_

_"I made her," Valentine smiled, "for __**you**__." He reached out and placed his hand on Jace's shocked shoulders. "That girl was created to stand by your side."_

_Jace stared up at the man and found he couldn't speak._

_Valentine smiled. "That feeling in your chest, in your gut, when it comes to her? It's_ _**right**__." He squeezed Jace's shoulder. "I knew that you would not be able to accomplish what you needed to alone, that you would need support, and I made sure that you would have it. Together the children of the House of Morgenstern will be a mighty force that __**no one**__ will be able to destroy. They will usher in a new era of enlightenment to this jaded, corrupt world. And I will be there to teach you, to show you the way." He smiled. "The Angel has brought you, the Cup, and her back to me. It is a sign, Jonathan."_

_Jace, seduced by those words, couldn't help but silently agree._

_It __**was**__ a sign._

The sound of Chloe humming Once Upon A Dream jerked him back to the presence, and he looked down at his phone. He'd recorded that on the sly when she wasn't paying attention to him, and had made sure she didn't have his password so she couldn't get back in and erase it as his ringtone, which was exactly what she'd wanted to do once she'd discovered what he'd done.

"Isabelle?" He answered the call.

"It's the Inquisitor," his adoptive sister spoke quickly. "She's here and she wants to meet you."

Jace took in a deep breath and nodded. "I'm on my way."

She paused. "She wants to see Chloe at the same time."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, life is unfair, and we don't always get what we want."

Isabelle sighed. "I know you're trying to protect her, but you're making it look like she has something to hide."

Jace hesitated because Chloe _did_ have something to hide. There was that fact that she might have the ability to make active runes _without_ the help of a stele, and he didn't know how the Clave would take to that news.

"Bring her, Jace." With that Isabelle hung up.

He closed his eyes and cursed.

* * *

When Jace had called and told her what was going on, Chloe had had to then argue with Jocelyn over the situation. Jocelyn felt that she herself should go in and talk to the Inquisitor one on one, but Chloe didn't want to do anything that could be termed 'rebellious', not when she knew that everyone already had their eyes on them. Anyway, from what Jace had told her, as they were not considered adults in Idris they'd be allowed someone to go in as a silent guardian. Maryse would be Jace's, and Jocelyn could be Chloe's. That had soothed the girl somewhat, but she did wonder exactly why Lois hadn't been expected to make an appearance at this meeting and why it was only her and Jace being called.

Still, she didn't have time for thoughts as they arrived at the Metropolis Institute to be ushered to where Jace stood by the door to Hodge's office. A moment's panic entered her. The last time she'd been there Hodge had kidnapped them and restrained Lois. Yet the panic disappeared as Jace's hand found hers and squeezed tightly.

She turned to him and smiled softly, thanking him silently for being there for her and somehow knowing she needed reassurance at that time.

They entered the office once they were called for (Jace had wanted to just barge in, the boy obviously annoyed at having been 'summoned') and the moment they stepped through the door Chloe turned her greens on the woman within. She wore a long, old-fashioned dark gray cloak that fell to the tops of her boots, and beneath it was a fitted slate suit with a mandarin collar, the stiff points of which pressed into her neck. Her hair as a sort of colorless pale blonde, pulled tightly back with combs, and her eyes were flinty gray chips. They were cold and emotionless, with a hint of menacing.

"So you are the children."

"Yes Inquisitor," Maryse answered as she entered with Jocelyn and closed the door. "This is Jonathan Morgenstern and Chloe Wayland."

The woman rose with the tension of a snake about to uncoil and attack. "You will call me Inquisitor, nothing else. Do you understand?"

There was open hostility in those eyes, and Chloe bit back her defensive response to this, knowing that this wasn't the woman you messed with.

"It's not like your demand was highly taxing of the mind." Jace, of course, knew this woman wasn't to be trifled with (moreso than Chloe she supposed) and yet he of course would be defiant. "I'm sure we'll be able to remember so arduous a task."

Jocelyn visibly looked like she wanted to bring her palm to her face.

"I see." The Inquisitor smiled a terrible smile and then her hand yanked out to grab his chin. "You are intolerant of authority, just as your father was. Like the angel whose name you both bear." Her fingers gripped him so tightly that her nails dug viciously into his skin. "Lucifer was rewarded for his rebellion when God cast him into the pits of hell. If you defy _my_ authority, I can promise that you will envy his fate."

"So you're God now, are you?" Chloe wouldn't have stopped those words even if she'd realized she'd spit that out angrily at the woman as she took a step towards her. When those cold eyes swished to her the girl felt the need to back down, but few drops of blood that dripped down Jace's face from where those nails were _still_ digging in made _Chloe_ feel vicious. "No matter how beneath Shadowhunters Mundanes are supposed to be, there's something we have that we like to refer to as: innocent until _proven_ guilty." She stepped closer to the woman despite Jocelyn hissing for her to step away. "If the Clave allows you to physically _hurt_ an underaged person just because there's a _suspicion_ of him being against you, even when he's _already_ agreed to a trial by which he'd not only be unable to tell the truth, but it would also hurt him… You're no better than bloodthirsty barbarians." She raised her chin and said something she _knew_ wasn't smart. "At least Valentine was smart enough to be _civil_ with his captives."

The woman yanked her hands from Jace's face, a drop of blood dripping from her fingernail as she turned to Chloe. "Your attitude betrays that you have been swayed by Morgenstern charm."

"Lady, I've been this mouthy my whole life. This is all _me_." Chloe glared at her. "This has nothing to do with Valentine Morgenstern. If I see a snotty old woman trying to abuse her power I'll call her out."

Fury flashed through the Inquisitor's eyes.

"Chloe _please_." Jocelyn hissed.

Chloe shot her a glare. "We've agreed to be tried by the Sword! We came here the second she asked us! But she's allowing her _obvious_ bias against us to give her the right she thinks she has to treat us like this!" She turned to the woman. "Lady, you're being _seriously_ unprofessional."

Jocelyn looked more and more like she wanted to do a face palm.

Maryse _did_ bring her palm to her face.

Jace, on the other hand, smiled a crooked and proud smile at Chloe.

The Inquisitor glared between them before her gaze went to Jocelyn. "The Clave wonders how much of this is _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault?" Jocelyn scoffed.

"One is your son and the other has been taken under your wing." The Inquisitor moved between Chloe and Jace and placed a heavy and threatening hand on the girl's shoulder. "You refuse to allow the girl who housed the Mortal Cup for _your husband_ to be trained by the Metropolis Institute or anyone affiliated with the Clave. One could think that you're back to your old ways and helping your husband in a second Uprising."

Chloe's mouth parted.

Jocelyn beat her to it. "It would do you good to remember, Imogen, that had it not been for Lucian Graymark, Moira Lanaera, and I, the Clave would no longer exist." She raised her head in an elegance the Inquisitor would never be able to pull off. "Maybe the Clave should spend less time wondering silly ponderings and stop being so forgetful about things that actually matter."

"I will be sure to let them know you feel that way." A muscle ticked in the older woman's cheek as she turned her cold gaze onto Maryse. "The Clave is also displeased with you and Robert over this matter. You are both the guardians of the Institute and are lucky that your records over the years has been relatively clean." Her lips pulled in a sneer. "Few demonic disturbances until recently, and everything's been quiet the past few days. No reports, even from Idris, so the Clave is feeling lenient." That sneer grew. "We have sometimes wondered if you'd actually rescinded your allegiance to Valentine. As it is, he set a trap for you and you fell right into it." She raised an eyebrow. "One might think you'd know better."

"There was no trap," Jace cut in. "My father knew the Lightwoods would raise me if they thought I was Michael Wayland's son. That's all."

The Inquisitor's eyes turned on Jace with so much hatred it startled and terrified Chloe. "Do you know about the cuckoo bird, Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"You see, cuckoos are parasites." She spoke as if he never had. "They lay their eggs in other birds' nests and when the egg hatches the baby cuckoo pushes the other baby birds out of the nest. The poor parent birds work themselves to death trying to find enough foo to feed the enormous cuckoo child who had murdered their babies and taken their place."

Chloe's lips parted in indignant fury at what had just been insinuated. Just who the hell did this woman—?

"_Enormous?"_ That seemed to be the part that Jace was taking offense to. "Did you just call me fat?"

The Inquisitor was visibly taken aback for a split second before she raised her chin. "It was an analogy."

"I am not fat," Jace pressed.

"And I," Maryse finally spoke, "don't want your pity, Imogen. I refuse to believe that the Clave will punish either myself or my husband for choosing to bring up the son of a dead friend." She squared her shoulders. "It isn't as if we didn't tell them what we were doing."

The hand on Chloe's shoulder tightened almost painfully but she didn't react to the sensation, instead kept her face emotionless.

"And I've never harmed any of the Lightwoods in any way," Jace's voice was emotionless although his eyes were filled with righteous indignation. "I've worked hard, and trained hard - say whatever you want about my father, but he made a Shadowhunter out of me. I've earned my place here."

That grip on Chloe's shoulder went painful immediately. "Don't defend your father to me! I knew him! He was—_is_—the vilest of men."

"If you don't take your hand off of my girlfriend I'll show you just how vile _I_ can be." Jace's golden eyes flashed with warning.

Chloe's gaze widened and went to him in surprise. She thought she'd kept the pain from her face. But obviously Jace had been keeping a worried eye on the Inquisitor's physical interaction with her as she had with _him_.

"Are you threatening the Inquisitor? The representative of the Clave?" There was almost a feverish glee to that face.

Jace wouldn't back down, his voice low. "I'm warning the woman hurting my girlfriend."

"Just like your father you are arrogant and cannot keep your temper." The Inquisitor let her hand fall from Chloe's shoulder. "The Lightwoods have coddled you and let your worst qualities run rampant. You may look like an angel, Jonathan Morgenstern, but I know exactly what you are."

"He's just a boy."

Both Chloe and Jace turned to look at Jocelyn in surprise at that defense.

"_Valentine_ was just a boy once." The Inquisitor reminded coldly before her eyes turned on Jace. "Before we do any digging in your blonde little head for the truth I suggest you cool your temper." Her smile was ugly. "And I know just where you can do that best."

Jace blinked. "You're sending me to my room?"

That smile grew. "I am sending you to the prisons of the Silent City. After a night there I suspect that you'll be a great more cooperative."

Maryse gasped. "Imogen—you can't!"

"I certainly can." Her eyes gleamed like razors. "Take him away. He will have his trial after his time of reflection."

"You can't just lock him up because you don't like his lip!" Chloe snapped. "There's something called Human Rights!"

"It's fine." Jace's gaze was hardened on the Inquisitor but he spoke to his girlfriend. "I'll go without fight."

"But—." Chloe's resistance died at the look he gave her. Any argument she could have would only make matters worse. So she squared her shoulders and moved around the Inquisitor to throw her arms around her boyfriend and kiss him, deeply, not caring who saw.

Jace must've sensed her defiance because he chuckled softly as he kissed her back before he pulled away and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I will be fine."

She took in a deep breath and looked up at him. "So will I."

"Good." He gave her a small smile before he frowned at the Inquisitor. "I'm ready."

Chloe watched as the men who'd come with the Inquisitor escorted him out. She could hardly keep her temper, keep her tongue from spewing something that could either make things worse for him or end up with her locked up in a similar place, maybe with the Iron Sisters. If they were going to get through this one of them had to be free.

The second the door closed behind him, the Inquisitor turned to Chloe. "Come with me."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where am I going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow. "You're going to your trial."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. The Inquisition

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

The cells where Jace was being kept in were deep under the bowls of the Silent City, and while Chloe knew that he had no way of even knowing she was there, she took comfort in knowing _he_ was. She hadn't thought they would conduct her trial separately from his, had assumed everyone would be lined up and interrogated one by one, but apparently this would not be so. She didn't know whether to be comforted or not by the fact that both Jocelyn and Maryse were dismayed at this as well. The Inquisitor wouldn't hear from them, had silenced them with a threat to have them barred from the interrogation, so the women had only been able to follow silently as they made their way to the Silent City.

Chloe saw Brother Jeremiah from before, he was the only Silent Brother who she didn't dislike, and that was only because she'd felt that while he was emotionless as the others, he _had_ wanted to help her with the block and not just show they were stronger than Magnus by bringing it down. She nodded to him and while he didn't acknowledge Chloe somehow knew he didn't approve of what was going on.

The Council were gathered as witnesses to the trial by Sword, Jocelyn and Maryse forced to stand outside of their circle as the Inquisitor began to name the charges brought against Chloe.

The blonde ignored the whole ceremony of it, her eyes on the sword hung on the wall above the Speaking Stars in the council chamber. It was enormous, had a straight double-edged blade and a one-handed hit which sported an elaborated design of outspread wings emerging from the point where the blade met the handle.

One of the Council took the sword from the sound and handed it to the Inquisitor, who wielded the sword as she moved towards Chloe. "For those present, confirm that you submit yourself to trial by the Sword willingly, and that you understand that once I place the Soul-Sword in your hands it will not be able to be removed until I will it so."

Chloe looked up at her and nodded. "I confirm."

"You have all heard her." Victory flashed through those eyes as the Inquisitor placed the sword in Chloe's hands.

Suddenly coolness rippled through Chloe's body and she took in a deep breath as her hands clamped around the Angel Sword. Images raced through her eyes similar to when the block on the Mortal Cup had been removed. Jonathan Shadowhunter stood in front of her, the Angel Raziel hovering over the water of the lake as he held out the Mortal Cup to the man who would become the first Shadowhunter. Once the Cup had been received, the angel held out the Soul-Sword towards the man and while Chloe couldn't hear what was being said, she somehow knew the name of the blade in her possession. "_Maellartach_." It was as if whispering the name broke the vision, and it shattered all around her like glass to reveal behind it the Council of the Silent Brothers and the Inquisitor watching her, the latter with wide eyes.

It was then that that she realized that it didn't hurt to hold the now glowing sword. She'd heard that it was agonizing, that it was supposed to be like having millions of hooks embedded into you, and yet Chloe felt nothing

The Inquisitor seemed to shake herself before she moved closer, a burning fever in her eyes. "For the council, confirm who you are."

"I am Chloe Sullivan, although my Shadowhunter name would be Wayland and not Sullivan." Chloe had wondered if forcing the truth out would trigger the pain, but she still felt nothing.

The Inquisitor nodded. "Are you in league with Valentine Morgenstern?"

She cut right to the chase, didn't she? "No. I am not."

"But your mother is working with him."

"She's being forced to work for him. While she was herself she helped the Clave defeat Valentine, although you people seem to easily forget that sort of thing."

The Inquisitor paused and eyed her before she continued. "Were you truly the living vessel of the Mortal Cup?"

"Yes, since I was a child." Chloe licked her lips. "The Cup protected itself and chose to enter me in energy form where it remained until Valentine Morgenstern removed it through a process that nearly killed me. If it wasn't for him and Jace I would be dead."

"So you feel like you owe Valentine Morgenstern," the woman jumped on that.

"I don't _owe_ him anything. If he hadn't started the Uprising none of this would've happened in the first place." She narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I grew up thinking my mother didn't care for me, never loved me, because of him."

"So you are on the side of the Clave."

"No." Chloe could see everyone react to that. "I don't give a _crap_ about the Clave. I couldn't care less if your organization fell tomorrow never to rise again. But that doesn't mean that I want an active part in that fall. I think your archaic, self-righteous and utterly disgustingly superior attitude will get you all in your own time." She raised her chin. "I want nothing to do with the Clave or with Valentine Morgenstern. I choose to live amongst the Mundanes as one of them, as I have my whole life. The two of you can fight for power like dogs after a bone if you want. I. Don't. Care."

"Harsh words from the one that the Mortal Cup chose to inhabit." The Inquisitor circled her like a predator. "One might think that you were knowingly conditioned to feel this way. That someone knew of your future importance as a relic, and that that someone chose to purposely align you with the Morgensterns to keep you from fulfilling your true purpose."

She was sick and tired of people telling her she had a 'true' purpose in life. Valentine swore she did in his plans, now the Inquisitor apparently thought she did for the Clave. "I'm not a _relic_. I'm not a _thing_. The Mortal Cup hijacked my body. That's it." She raised her chin. "It's gone now, and with it anything that made me _special_." Or so she tried to make herself believe. But she knew deep down inside that whatever Valentine had done to her would show up with consequences someday, it might've already done so. Either way, she knew that she was lying, to herself and everyone in the room, when she said that.

And that thought made her pause as she gazed down at the glowing sword. Wasn't it supposed to be impossible to lie under the influence of the Soul-Sword?

"Have you been in contact with Valentine or your mother or any other known associate of Morgenstern's since you returned from captivity?"

"No." She shook her head. "Of course I haven't."

"Do you have knowledge of Jonathan Morgensetern, Lois Lanaera, Jocelyn Morgenstern or even Lucian Grayback being in contact with Valentine Morgenstern or any of his associates, such as Hodge Starkweather, since your release from captivity?"

"They would never do that." She was growing annoyed but fought to remain calm.

"Do you know if the _Lightwoods_ have been in contact with Valentine Morgenstern or any of his associates?"

Maryse visibly flinched, insulted horror on her face.

Chloe shook her head. "They haven't."

"That you know of," the Inquisitor pressed.

"Wasn't that the question?" Chloe lipped.

Jocelyn couldn't hide the smirk from her face.

The Inquisitor asked Chloe question after question, and she answered them, almost without thought, her gaze on the sword. There was no way that the Mortal Sword wasn't working on her, right? What possible reason—? Her eyes then widened as she wondered if the fact that she'd harbored the Mortal Cup's energy inside of her for so many years, if maybe her body wasn't used to the angelic energy of the Mortal Instruments and was so used to it that it didn't respond to it? Or maybe the Mortal Sword recognized that she'd been the vessel of the same angelic energy that it itself was embowed with… and it didn't feel the need to work on her?

The thought made her dizzy.

"Did Valentine tell you what he planned on doing with the Mortal Cup?"

She leveled the Inquisitor with a look which was not only highly insulting, but also visibly questioned the woman's intelligence. "Of course he didn't."

"Did he tell Jonathan Morgenstern of his plans?"

"No. He didn't."

"Did he tell Lois Lanaera his plans?"

Why the hell would Valentine—? "No. He didn't."

"Did he tell you _why_ he wanted you three there?"

Chloe tilted her head as she eyed the Inquisitor. "Because we're important."

"Important." She latched onto that word and stormed towards her. "Important _how_?"

"I don't know." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "He never gave a specific reason."

She waited for the exact question to try her theory out on, and soon the Inquisitor gave her the opportunity she'd been searching for when she asked: "If your mother hadn't been supposedly forced to work for Valentine by the use of a Loyal To rune, if she'd been a part of his plans willingly, would you have joined their side?"

Chloe stared straight into the Inquisitor's eyes and tightened her grip on the Sword as she lied. "I wouldn't have even been tempted to do so." She waited but there was no pain. No uncomfortableness. Nothing. She fought showing the shock she felt bubbling up within her.

The Inquisitor came towards her and hesitated a second before she reached out and took the Sword from Chloe and handed it to another of the Council.

**Chloe Wayland has gone through Trial by the Sword and her testimony has been accepted by the Sword, and by the Council. **The voice of the Council of the Silent Brothers echoed through her head, and she wondered if this meant that while holding the sword they hadn't been able to read her mind.

"And by the Inquisitor," the woman raised her head. "The innocence of Chloe Wayland having been confirmed, it is now my duty as Inquisitor to remand her into the custody of the Clave."

Chloe's eyes widened, sure she must've heard that wrong. If they believed that she was innocent, why the hell would they want to arrest her?

"_What_?" Jocelyn pushed forwards in outrage. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious." The Inquisitor raised her chin. "She is to be taken tonight, via portal, to Idris, where representatives of the Clave await her."

"You have no right to do this!" Chloe cried out as the Silent Brothers began to encircle her. "I've done nothing wrong! You know I haven't! I'm innocent!"

"Exactly." The Inquisitor nodded as she turned towards the blonde. "And it is because you are an innocent that I am protecting you from the Morgenstern taint. You were the only living vessel ever to have been taken, annointed, _chosen,_ by the Mortal Cup. You are of religious importance to Shadowhunters worldwide." She raised an eyebrow. "You will be taught by the Clave in a sanctioned class room and learn to be a part of our society, all the while you will be _properly_ looked after by a Clave-appointed guardian."

"You can't do this!" Chloe turned her wide-greens on Jocelyn.

The woman was already pushing her way through the throng of Silent Brothers to stand in front of the Inquisitor. "Imogen, I have been taking care of her, I have her father's blessing, there is no reason-."

"He is not her father, merely the Mundane who cast her aside once he realized she was not of his flesh and blood." The Inquisitor emotionally cut Chloe with those words, even though they weren't directed at her but at Jocelyn. "You have not allowed her to be trained by the Metropolis Institute, Jocelyn Morgenstern, and while I will admit to your help during the Uprising you have done nothing that would inspire trust since your return." The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed. "We cannot have the human vessel of the Mortal Cup to be further tainted by _any_ Morgenstern."

"I am a _Fairchild_, not a Morgenstern!" Jocelyn snapped. "I am her mother's parabatai! It is a sacred bond! In any normal circumstance there would be no questioning my right to raise the child!"

"You are correct, in most circumstances, the parabatai bond is honored." The Inquisitor smiled a sour smile. "But this is not _most circumstances_, Jocelyn _Morgenstern_. This _child_ is not most children. The Mortal Cup, one of our most _sacred_ and _holy_ treasures lived _within_ her. This means that she belongs to Idris and to the Clave. She belongs to Shadowhunters."

"I don't belong to any of you!" Chloe struggled to break free but found herself unable to move. Her gaze went to the Silent Brothers around her and realized they must've done something to her when she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes, horrified and scared for the first time, turned to the Inquisitor. "If there's anyone I belong to, it's Jace. He's mine and I'm his."

The Inquisitor's face closed off. "That's just something we can't allow." And with that she motioned to the men. "Take her away."

* * *

Lucy gazed down silently from her vantage point and observed the entrance to the Silent City. She'd been on the prowl when her contact had let her know what was going on, that a trial was taking place, which was highly irregular considering that most trials were conducted with more witnesses. While she could've gotten in to see what was going on, there was no way she could've done so and not be seen. It was why she'd stayed outside and merely waited. She could be patient when it was worth it.

A lone figure moved towards the entrance of the Silent City and stood, obviously awaiting something. He had a Downworlder vibe to him, and from his looks she figured he was a Child of Lilith. The only reason for a Warlock to come to the Silent City was because there was need of a portal to take the tried to Idris, that they couldn't wait or didn't wish to delay the transport. The thing was that the Trial had yet to finish, so that meant that the Inquisitor had started the trial with the intention of taking whoever was being tried to Idris, no matter the outcome.

Blue eyes narrowed as Lucy realized that that could only mean that the trial was a pretense and that the Clave had always had the intention of the subject being remanded into their custody.

She sunk deeper into the shadows and watched as a procession emerged from the Silent City. Between the Silent Brothers, obviously a victim to their craft, was her cousin. Lucy's eyes widened and she fought the instinctive desire to help the blonde, but she knew that there was no way she'd be able to help Chloe, not right now, and definitely not by herself. So she watched as the girl was escorted towards the Warlock, who upon seeing the procession, began the process of opening a portal between Metropolis and Idris.

The Inquisitor was there, standing rigidly and pompously, clearly pleased with how this night had gone. Lucy wondered where Jocelyn Morgenstern was because she was sure that that woman would've been there as Chloe's guardian. Also, why were they escorting Chloe to Idris? Had the trial proven her to be a traitor? Lucy doubted that, mostly because she'd been observing the others for a while now and out of _everyone_ Chloe was the least suspicious. The blonde didn't leave the house unless it was to go to school, or to go to the coffee place to work on the Torch with her yummy friend, or to go on a date and make out with her (most probably) evil boyfriend. Other than that Jocelyn kept Chloe home.

It was _everyone else_ who seemed suspicious to Lucy.

So why was _Chloe_ being taken?

_They obviously want her for some reason. Does this mean that the rumors of the Mortal Cup having a human host were true? Was the host Chloe?_ Lucy frowned darkly. If it _was_ true and the host _had_ been Chloe, this would make sense. The nephilim were known for keeping things or people culturally or religiously important to them close in Idris.

Look at Baba Agnieszka for example. Not only was she one of eight living warlocks who claimed to have been been born earlier than Jonathan Shadowhunter, but Baba Agnieszka was also the elder sister of Elphas the Unsteady, who was the first Downworlder that Jonathan Shadowhunter directly interacted with and whose friendship with Shadowhunter set a precedent which lasted more than four hundred years. In honor of her family connection, the Nephilim had built and now maintained a cottage for Baba Agnieszka and she has lived quietly in Idris since 1452. From what Lucy had heard, the Warlock had deteriorated mentally due to eccentricity and isolation, but she was a holy relic to the Nephilim despite this.

If Chloe truly had been the human host of the Mortal Cup, her cousin would have a greater cultural and religious significance to Idris as a whole and Shadowhunters as a species.

It would also mean that Chloe's life, as she knew it, would change once more.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she watched as the portal was summoned (Idris visible on the other side) and a Silent Brother walked Chloe through it before it closed up behind them.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ they took her? _Where_ did they take her?" Lois shot up out of her bed. "Luke, stop growling! I can't understand-." Her eyes widened in horror. "What? They can't do that!" She shook her head. "I don't give a crap who they are! They can't just kidnap her like that! What is it with these damned Shadowhunters and kidnapping her?!" She hurried out of her bedroom and stumbled in the dark before she made it to Magnus' bedroom and threw the door open. "Magnus! Put your underwear on!"

The warlock sat up straight in bed and looked at her with bleary eyes. "Why should I-?"

"The Inquisitor has captured Chloe and sent her to Idris!" Lois turned on the lights and ignored Magnus' shriek as they blinded him. "We need to do something!"

Magnus (hands up to cover his eyes from the bright lights) blinked his sleep-filled eyes at her. "Did they find her guilty?"

Lois shook her head and pressed the speakerphone option on her phone. "Luke says that she was found innocent... Right Luke?"

"Correct." Luke sounded less agitated than Lois, and yet barely. "From what I've managed to get out of Jocelyn, they want her to be "under the protection" of the Clave and to be taught, protected, and "raised" by them."

"In other words they want total control over her." Magnus yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

Luke let out a growl. "Exactly."

"If they can't have the Cup, they'll take the Cup Bearer." Magnus stretched in bed, far too calm for Lois' tastes. "I don't think anyone should be surprised at this outcome." He finally rose from the bed and the sheet fell from around his narrow hips to reveal that she'd been right and he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

Lois, too used to this by now, didn't even blink. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing we _can_ do at this moment, not until everyone else has been tried by the Sword." Magnus gave a stretch. "Once that is done, _then_ we can form a battle plan."

"But we can't just leave her-!"

"Lois." Magnus turned his cat-eyes on her. "Even though she's a prisoner, your cousin isn't going to be mistreated. She'll be fine, in fact, they'll try and pamper her... most probably against her will." His lips twitched. "I'm sure she can handle some forced pampering until we can figure a way to get her back."

Lois let out a ragged breath. "What if we can't get her back?"

"We will," Luke promised her.

She stared at the phone and fought the urge to cry.

* * *

Jace had terrible nightmares of twisted, horrifying sounds that were almost like screams and yet weren't. He tossed and turned, and then he realized that he wasn't asleep and shot up in bed in time for an explosion to rock the ceiling of his cell.

He was up in a flash, eyes wide as he realized that the sounds of slaughter and mayhem were all around him. He yelled, shook at his bars, and tried to get out, tried to help the Silent Brothers, but then the Silent City lived up to its name and the world went soundless.

The youth narrowed his golden eyes and peered into the darkness as the sound of steady footsteps moved towards his cell. He didn't have his Angel Blade, not even his stele, but by the Angel he was _not_ going to die without taking a couple of them with him!

Suddenly a shadow turned the corner and a gasp escaped Jace's lips as he saw who it was.

"Jonathan." His father moved towards him and eyed the prison. "What are you doing here?"

"Father." Jace's eyes widened. "What have you done?"

Valentine Morgenstern lifted his hand and Jace realized that he held the Mortal Sword. "I am in need of this and I doubt the Silent Brothers would've just handed it to me without a...quarrel."

Jace felt a mixture of emotions as he grabbed the bars. "You're going to start another Uprising."

"No, this will be different." There was an odd way in which his face twisted when he said that. "You disappoint me, Jonathan."

He tightened his grip on the bars and fought the urge to curl up at those words.

"You let them take her." Valentine frowned at him. "You just _let_ the Clave have her. You gave her up without even an ounce of fight."

Immediately the emotion within him changed as his grip tightened harder. "What are you talking about?"

Valentine eyed him before he blinked. "You did not know."

"_Did not know **what**?_" Jace snarled.

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "The girl was taken to Idris tonight. She is out of both of our hands now, perhaps forever."

"No." Jace shook his head. "We're just going to have a trial by Sword and then-."

"She _had _her trial, this very night." Valentine was incredibly well informed. "They took her, son."

"_No_." Jace shook the bars.

"If you had stayed with me, none of this would have happened." Valentine sighed. "I will leave you here or they will assume you helped me." He shook his head. "Until later, my son." And with that he slipped into the darkness.

Jace leaned his forehead against the bars and stared ahead of him in shock.

His father couldn't be telling the truth!

He couldn't!

* * *

**TBC**


	8. The Escape (aka What Would Jace Do?)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"Why are you all so worried?" The small boy with dark hair and glasses wanted to know as he stared up at is older siblings. "Is this about the fey child that was found murdered in Edge Park?"

No. It wasn't that. Max Lightwood might be nine but he knew he was a smart, and thus he could tell by the looks on his brother and sister's faces that the newest Downworlder murder was _not_ the cause for their anxiety. He had a feeling it had to do with Jace somehow. He didn't know what had happened and why he wasn't here, but he knew it was somehow connected to the fact that that scary Inquisitor was around. Jace had probably been awesome and had mouthed off and gotten himself in trouble.

Church suddenly hurried into the room and began to mewl urgently.

Isabelle frowned and stood. "What is it Church?"

The cat flicked his tail in agitation before he hurried out.

Isabelle and Alec hurried after it.

Max raced after them.

When they found out that there was a distress signal coming in from the Silent City he didn't understand _why_ Alec and Izzy looked so distressed, but he sensed it wasn't time to argue that he was battle-ready. No. He just stayed at the Institute with Church and hoped that no one he cared for was in danger.

* * *

Chloe was sure Idris was amazing. Under any other circumstance she would've loved to come and visit. But this was a _terrible_ way to be introduced to the Shadow Hunters' home country. She'd always been curious about the country which was a sanctuary hidden from the mundanes and given to the Shadow Hunters by the Angel Raziel himself. Jocelyn had told her that the country was surrounded by mountains with passes which could only be traversed through during high summer.

According to her mentor and mother figure, most Shadowhunters came from Idris, and many grew up and trained there. Also, Jocelyn had explained that the reason why Hodge Starkweather's ban on ever returning to Idris was worse to him than never being able to leave the Institute was because most Shadow Hunters had grown up there and those that did always longed for their home country.

If Chloe could remember correctly, Idris was located in Central Europe, between Germany, France, and Switzerland. Because of the wardings placed around the country and all of its borders, mundanes who came close to crossing it were instantly transported through to the other side of the barrier; therefore few mundanes knew about it. A counterpart to mundane globes could be found in Institutes' libraries, which included other lands that were a part of the Shadow Realms. Chloe had studied the globe in the library at the Metropolis Institute and had a general idea of the geographical outlines.

But still she didn't need to know all of that right now. What she _did_ need to know was how to get back home.

She'd been escorted to a large (and admittedly majestic) room, informed that she would be taken to meet the Clave in the morning, and then told to sleep. They'd then welcomed her to her 'new home' and locked her in her room. From the occasional murmur and shuffle of feet from the other side of the door she guessed that there were guards. The official story would probably be that they were there for her 'protection' but the blonde knew it was to keep her from leaving. Through the front door.

This, of course, only made her turn off the lights and head towards the windows. They were a story up so she figured they didn't think her desperate enough to climb out, especially with her stele having been inadvertently left with Jocelyn in Metropolis. These people obviously didn't know they were messing with the Editor of the Smallville Torch who _still_ needed to go over the article Justin and Dan had messed up. There was no way they were going to keep her locked up in here.

Thankfully, the Shadow Hunters as a whole didn't seem much into movies, so she figured they never really saw the whole "tie your bedsheets together, with one end around the bed's post and the other out the window" thing coming. Admittedly it wasn't as sturdy as she would've preferred, but as she landed on her feet on the ground she was proud of her movie-like escape.

Of course, despite the fact that she was out of her room, Chloe still had the itsy bitsy problem of being in a different _country_ than the one she wanted to be in.

"Multi-task, Sullivan." She began to stride away as quickly from the building she'd been kept in as possible. "WWJD... What Would Jace Do?" She continued to ask herself that as she ventured further into Idris.

The girl kept twirling the Queen's ring on her finger in a self-conscious movement as she moved throughout the streets and tried to blend in with the people. Thing was that she didn't exactly dress like Shadow Hunters, so she got a few curious looks where she went, but she ignored it and tried to act as if she was supposed to be there. Jace would have an arrogance that would assure everyone that he belonged, and she tried to emulate that as she traversed the darkened streets. The ring was warm around her finger and she kept twirling it on her finger, worried at the thought of losing it in Idris.

Ever since the Queen of the Faeries had given it to her as a token she'd been scared to death to take it off, scared to let it out of her sight. The thought of losing it filled her with horror and reminded her of all of Isabelle's warnings about fey retribution. She really needed to go back to the Land of the Fae and give this back to the Queen before something terrible happened and she ended up fairy-cursed or something.

An alarm rose through the air, and Chloe knew, she _knew_ that they'd discovered she was gone. Nerves choked her and she stumbled a second before she pulled into an alleyway and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands against the wall behind her as the world began to feel like it was closing in on every side. She was dizzy and disoriented with nerves, the only thing keeping her sane was the feel of the ring around her finger as she moved her fingers against the rock wall. Funnily enough, not only was she terrified of getting locked up and never seeing Jace again, but she also feared not being able to give the Queen back her ring. She'd be locked up _and _lonely _and_ cursed.

It sounded a lot like how Hodge Starkweather's life must've been at the Metropolis Institute, and it terrified her so much she lost her footing and skidded down to the floor. She folded her arms over her knees and hid her face in it as she shivered and wished to escape, to get out of there. She wished she at least had her stele, wished Jocelyn had been allowed to come with her, wished to all holy that Jace was by her side. He'd know what to do. He always knew what to do.

She missed him so much!

Tears filled her eyes as she clung on tightly.

"Chloe Wayland," a surprising voice declared in front of her.

Green eyes widened and Chloe jerked her gaze up to see Meliorn, of all people, standing in front of her. She was about to ask him what he was doing in Idris when she realized in shock that she wasn't in Idris any longer. No. She was in an underground cavern. Shock filled her as she realized that she was in the Fae Realm. But _how_?

The girl suddenly yanked her hand which bore the ring and then frowned when she realized that there was blood dripping from her fingertips. She must've pressed them harder against the stone wall than she'd thought she had, because the skin was broken. "Meliorn." She looked up at him. "This ring is spelled to take its wearer to the realm of the Fae, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before he spoke. "The Queen will see you."

Of course he wouldn't be helpful.

She pushed to her feet and followed after him. The place was not decked out for revelry and dancing, but it was still eerily beautiful in its own dark way.

"You must be famished," Meliorn spoke as they reached the entrance to the Queen's chambers. "I will have food and beverage brought to you."

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She tried to not insult him, but while she _was_ hungry she wasn't hungry enough to forget the warning about accepting food or drink from the fae.

"I smell blood." Those were the first words of the Fairy Queen.

Gulping, Chloe stared at her fingertips as they still dripped droplets of blood, and then turned to look at the beautiful redhead as she stood from her throne. "I'm sorry, your Highness, I hurt myself."

The Queen strode to her and reached out a hand.

Chloe gulped, not sure what the fey policy on human blood was, and reluctantly placed her bleeding hand on the Queen's. Her blood had fallen to coat the ring the Queen had given her with its thick red, and when the blonde realized it she gave a jolt of horror and tried to jerk her hand from the Queen's, but the leader of the Faeries clutched at her wrist and kept her hand prisoner as she eyed the blood and the bloodied ring. She whispered a series of words in a language Chloe didn't understand, and then the ring suddenly began to glow a bright purple.

"It is as I suspected." The Queen stared at the ring, an odd expression on her face, before she cleared her throat and let Chloe's hand go. "Meliorn. Bring our guest something with which to clean herself."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Meliorn bowed and left.

"I'm so sorry for getting blood on your ring." Chloe tried to yank it off so as to rub it against the material of her clothes, but she found it impossible to free her finger from the ring. "What-?"

"Come and sit." The Queen sat on her throne and mentioned to a small tree that seemed to grow out from the ground in the form of a seat.

Not sure how comfortable it would be, Chloe cleared her throat and made her way to the seat next to the throne. She eyed it and then took a seat on it, surprised that it wasn't uncomfortable. She turned to the Queen as fae of different sorts arrived with a bowl of warmed water and what looked like a large flower petal, with which to clean her hand. She watched as her blood tainted the water, which glowed purple to the whispers of all, and then her fingers were cleaned and healed by what had to be fae magic.

Chloe thanked them, declined yet another cup offered to her, and tried to remove the ring once more. Yet like the first time, the vines that were the ring's band would not budge. The girl fought a case of hysteria as she turned to look up at the Queen. "I can't-."

"That is your ring." The Queen raised her chin. "You will wear it at all times."

"But-."

"Do you refuse the gift bestowed to you by the Queen of the Fae?" Her eyes narrowed.

Chloe gulped, severely intimidated by this Downworlder. "Of course not, my Queen. I just-I have done nothing to d-deserve a gift from you."

The Queen smirked, obviously able to see through the pretty words, and reached out to cup her chin. "I will be the one to decide that."

"O-of course." Chloe forced a small smile on her face. "T-thank you." She looked up at the ring in an admiring way. "I am... honored... that you would gift me with a ring that lets me enter the Faerie Realm. I will not abuse it."

The Queen eyed her thoughtfully before she merely smiled.

Completely intimidated and not sure what exactly she was supposed to say or do, Chloe looked around her.

"One of our children was killed tonight."

Chloe turned to look at the Queen in shock. "What?"

"The child was murdered and drained of blood. We know this is not a kill of a Child of the Night. This has... this has happened before. Once." The Queen kept her eyes on Chloe before she raised her chin. "We believe Valentine Morgenstern, your creator, to be the one behind these attacks on Downworlders."

"There's been more attacks?" Chloe hadn't heard about any of this.

The Queen nodded. "A Child of Lilith and a Child of the Moon have been killed in similar fashions recently."

"And you're _sure_ it's not vampires?" Chloe blinked. "That sounds like their modus operandi."

"We know of things." But the Queen wouldn't say exactly what it was that they knew. "Valentine Morgenstern is up to his old wiles."

Chloe gulped at the thought. A suspicion filled her as to the reason the Queen wanted her here. "I don't know what he's planning."

"Obviously." The Queen scoffed at the mere thought that Chloe would know anything of the such.

Chloe cleared her throat. "I, uh, I should not impose on you any longer, especially since I came without any invitation." She rose from the living seat she'd sat upon and bowed. "You have tended to my injury and bestowed a beautiful gift to me, My Queen."

"It is true." The Queen's voice was thoughtful. "You are in my debt."

Worry bulged in her throat. _This_ was why the Queen acted the way she did, to force Chloe to be indebted to her. But why? What could possibly give her the idea that Chloe could be of any sort of use to her?

"You must be tired." The Queen's voice curled around her like a spell. "Rest. I will send Meliorn to that Shadowhunter friend of his and let her know that you are here and that they must come for you. I refuse to let you leave alone."

Chloe gulped and wanted to tell the Queen that she was fine leaving on her own, but suddenly she _did_ feel somewhat sleepy. "I-uh-." She straightened and brought a hand to her forehead. "I'm actually feeling a little dizzy."

"Take her so she can rest," the Queen ordered before she spoke to Meliron, who was in the shadows. "Go."

"Yes, My Queen." Meliorn nodded and disappeared further into the shadows.

Chloe opened her mouth to try and tell him to just take her to Isabelle, but she nearly stumbled and would've fallen if someone hadn't caught and lifted her into his arms bridal style. The girl tried to speak, tried to push away, but her eyes were closing on their own and she felt the desire, the need, to sleep.

Unable to fight it any longer, her eyes finally closed and she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The Inquisitor wanted to blame Jace for everything, to say that he'd been in on the plan with Valentine and that his father had taken the Sword so that it couldn't be used on his son. It was utterly ridiculous. How exactly would Jace have even gotten word to Valentine? Then again, from the way the woman had looked at _her_, Lois had a feeling that she was being considered an accomplice. The woman kept saying "how convenient" it was for them all that Valentine had come and taken the Sword before they could be tested by it.

"How exactly is it _convenient_?" Lois growled after the fourth time the woman had declared that. "Because of this we can't get our names cleared! Believe me! This is _far_ from convenient!"

"_Lois_..." Jocelyn tried.

"No! I won't be silenced!" They were all in the Metropolis Institute, Lois having found out about Jace's situation through Alec, who'd told Magnus. She'd had it to _here_ with all the things that'd happened tonight, and she blamed it all on that damned woman. "It's not _our_ fault that _they_ were incompetent!"

"Silence your tongue!" The Inquisitor snarled at her. "The Silent Brothers, good, faithful men, were slaughtered tonight!"

"Doesn't that go to prove that you've got bigger problems than us?" Lois snapped back, not at all worried about pissing this woman off. "I _know_ why you keep looking at me, and I was with Magnus this whole time. There is no way that I could've gotten a message to Valentine. And even if I could've I _wouldn't_ have done so. Why? Because _we're_ _not the enemy_." She stepped towards the woman. "You keep wanting to see us as the bad guys instead of focusing on the real issue."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow, visibly holding onto her last straw of temper.

Lois didn't give a crap. "For crying out loud-_Valentine Morgenstern_!" She threw her hands up in the air. "How in the world did you get this job?"

"That's it." The Inquisitor turned to Maryse. "Have her locked up in the same cells as Jonathan Morgenstern for her lack of respect towards her superior."

Maryse let out a little sigh but turned to Lois.

Lois' expression dared Maryse to touch her.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jocelyn glared at the Inquisitor. "You can't keep locking up everyone just because they're mouthy! They're _kids,_ Imogen!"

"I am the _Inquisitor_ to you, Jocelyn Morgenstern." The woman glared. "And I will have you know that-."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and a kid around 9 years old with large glasses hurried into the room.

"_Max_." Maryse frowned darkly. "I told you that-!"

"A message came from Idris!" The kid brother Alec would sometimes talk about hurried forwards towards his mom as he raised up the missive. "It says: URGENT!"

Maryse frowned and unfolded the letter before her eyes went wide. "Impossible!"

"Let me see that!" The Inquisitor snatched the missive from Maryse's hands and read it before her own eyes widened. "This cannot be!"

"What's going on?" Lois narrowed her eyes. "Was Idris attacked? Because you just sent my baby cousin there so if you-!"

"She's not there." Maryse turned to Lois and cut her off. "Chloe disappeared from captivity, escaped under the nose of two active guards."

Lois grinned brightly. "I'm so proud right now my heart could burst."

"She's been hurt." The Inquisitor's words froze Lois' heart. "The guards followed the trail by eye witnesses and it ended in an alleyway which had a wall covered in freshly split blood."

Lois' eyes widened in horror as her knees wobbled. "_What_?"

There was a knock on the door despite the fact that it was already open, and Isabelle Lightwood entered. "I've just received word from, uhm, a Downworlder contact." She lowered her gaze before she raised it. "According to him Chloe's with the Queen of the Fae. They believe Valentine is after her, and that he has people working for him in Idris. The Fae will not hand her over to just anyone, and if their conditions are not met they'll consider it a breach of the Covenant and proof of our allegiance with Morgenstern."

The Inquisitor's face betrayed her utter shock and slight outrage, yet her voice was even when she spoke. "Did they say how she ended up in the Fairy Realm?"

Isabelle shook her head. "Only that she was hurt when they found her."

The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes. "How do they even know her?"

Isabelle's gaze lowered. "I took her to a Fae party once."

"_What_?" Jocelyn and Maryse gasped horrified at the same time.

Isabelle flinched.

The Inquisitor eyed the young female before she raised her chin. "What are these requirements that the Fae wish to impose on us?"

"The first is that she not be sent back to Idris, as it is obviously not safe for her there." Isabelle ignored the cries of outrage from the Inquisitor's attendants as they hissed that the Downworlders needed to be shown their place. "And the second is that Jace, Clark, Lois, Alec and I be the only ones to come and take her back since we're the ones she trusts."

"Who is this Clark person?" Maryse wanted to know.

"He's her mundane best friend," Jocelyn supplied the answer. "He knows about the Shadow World."

The Inquisitor kept her eyes on Isabelle. "How do I know this isn't a plot of yours to free Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter." Isabelle raised her chin. "I will bring both Chloe and Jace back."

The Inquisitor eyed her with thinly veiled disregard before she sniffed. "Fine. But know that if you fail to do this you will be branded not only a traitor to Shadowhunters, but an accomplice of Valentine Morgenstern's, and will be treated as such."

"_Imogen_!" Maryse hissed.

The Inquisitor didn't react.

Neither did Isabelle.

For the first time ever, Lois felt some respect and admiration for the abrasive girl for showing such maturity and not snapping at the Inquisitor like Lois would've.

Lois pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts before she found the one called: **Smallville** and texted him.

_**We need you. Where are**_** you?**

The answer came back quickly. _Sleeping. Chloe stood me up at the coffee place but I think I managed to fix the article but still need her to check it_ over.

Lois rolled her eyes. _**She didn't stand you up. She got kidnapped. Twice. I'm not too sure about the**__**details.**_

The answer came quicker than before: _WHAT?!_

She sighed. _**Get your butt to the Institute, we need you in order to get her back.**_

Clark didn't answer after that, but she didn't mind since she figured he was hurriedly getting ready to come.

"He's on his way." She put her phone away as her hazels narrowed on the Inquisitor. "We'll go and fix _your_ mess."

A muscle jumped in the woman's cheek, and Lois had a feeling she was going to regret her "cheek", but that was worry for another day.

What really worried Lois was the fact that her cousin was hurt _and_ in the custody of _fairies_.

Jocelyn reached into her pocket and handed something to her. It was Chloe's stele. "Please give this back to her."

Lois looked up at the pretty redhead and nodded. "I will." She pocketed the stele and then her eyes widened. "We've got to go and spring Jace from his prison!" Without giving anyone else a second thought, Lois reached for Isabelle and yanked the girl out behind her.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. The Faerie Queen (aka Reunited)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"What do you _mean_ she was taken from Idris and somehow ended up injured in the Fairy Realm?" Jace's eyes widened in horror and he didn't even try to leave the cell, which was now unlocked.

"Exactly what I just said." Lois anchored her hands on her hips. "Now the Queen wants _us_ to come and get her."

"Isn't anyone else wondering why she's so invested in Chloe that she'd risk the wrath of the Clave?" Alec wanted to know.

"Screw the Clave," Lois huffed.

"When she met Chloe she gave her her token. I've never heard of her giving out tokens before." Isabelle frowned. "She also insisted that Chloe keep it and give the ring back on her next visit."

"So obviously it was planned for her to go back." Jace finally emerged from the cell. "What are we waiting for?"

"Clark is going to text me when he's outside." Lois responded.

"Clark?" Jace's eyes narrowed. "Why is the mundie coming?"

"He's one of the conditions," Alec explained.

"How do they know about _him_?" Jace wanted to know.

Alec shrugged as he handed Jace his stele and Seraph Blade back. "Maybe she mentioned him?"

"That's not important right now." Lois pulled out her phone when it beeped. "He's outside."

Isabelle turned to her in surprise. "That was quick."

"I know," Lois mumbled softly before she texted Clark and looked up as she pocketed her phone once more. "Let's go."

Jace followed after them and didn't even have the peace of mind to sneer at the Inquisitor and the others as he left. His mind was full of his girlfriend, his injured girlfriend, who was currently in the Fairy Realm, which wasn't a safe place for anyone to be. Also, this Fae interest in her worried him. Fae interest was always something to be wary of, but she'd told him of her conversation with the Queen, of how the whole court had wanted Moira to live with Chloe there when the blonde had been a baby. The fairies knew more about what had happened to Chloe, what had been done to Chloe, than they wanted to admit. So the fact that she was there, alone and defenseless, made his skin crawl.

He barely acknowledged Clark's presence when they met the mundane at the gates and hurried off into the night, following Isabelle's lead to one of the many secret entrances to the Fairy Realm. He'd been cooped up far too long, for a warrior it was agony, and after knowing that Chloe had been taken to Idris things had grown progressively worse for him in captivity.

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened tonight?" Alec finally turned to Isabelle.

"Maybe. I don't know," his sister admitted softly.

"What happened tonight?" Clark asked before Jace or Lois could.

Isabelle turned towards the mundane. "A Fae child was killed."

Jace's eyes narrowed as he made the connection quicker than the other two. "Was it similar to the other Downworlder murders?"

Alec nodded.

"What am I missing?" Clark asked Lois.

Lois, who knew about the other murders, figured out what they weren't saying. "A Warlock, as well as a kid werewolf were killed not too long ago, their bodies drained of blood."

"Vampires?" Clark made a face.

"Or someone who really _wants_ the Clave to believe vampires are behind it." Isabelle looked behind at him. "The Fae believe this is Valentine Morgenstern's doing."

"Isn't it always?" Clark mumbled.

Jace bit back defense of his father and paused when he realized that Isabelle had taken them to a lake. "Why are we here? I thought you said there was a door. There's no door here."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Just follow me. We only have until the moon moves."

Clark followed behind her, his expression comical as he mouthed to Lois: _Huh_?

* * *

Lucy waited in the shadows and watched as Isabelle Lightwood showed the others how to pass through the "door" into the Fairy Realm. She was quickly followed by Jonathan Morgenstern and then Clark and the others.

Only once they'd all disappeared through the door did Lucy emerge from the shadows and watch the water.

Exactly what was going on?

Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket to eye the Caller ID, sighing when she saw who it was. The girl took in a deep breath and answered the call. "Yeah?" The voice murmured in her ear and a muscle jumped in her cheek. "Listen, if you don't have-." Her eyes widened. "_What_? _HOW_?" The voice continued to mumble. "Blood? Was she hurt?" She paced. "That's unacceptable, you were supposed to snatch her _not_ lose her!" The brunette let out a deep breath before she tried once more, this time with more patience. "No, don't worry." Her gaze went to the lake. "I have a feeling I know _exactly_ where she is."

* * *

Chloe groaned as she stretched in bed, and then everything came rushing back to her and her eyes opened as she sat up quickly and looked around her. Fairy lights lit up the room yet kept it dim enough for her to sleep. The room itself was beautiful despite being underground, or maybe that was actually part of the appeal. Chloe would've thought that she'd feel suffocated given the whole buried alive thing, but she found that for some reason she was okay underground in the Realm of the Fae. Maybe it was the magic all around her working to keep her from feeling claustrophobic and near a panic attack, she wasn't sure.

When light caught the stone in the middle of the flower of her ring and twinkled, her gaze lowered to her finger and she raised her hand to better catch the light. The fairy lights caused a halo to shine around the ring itself, making it look enchanting... or enchanted. Unease filled her as Chloe once more tried her hardest to remove it from her finger, and yet the ring wouldn't budge. She could see the vines tighten around her finger, not painfully, but securely, making it impossible for her to even twirl it around her finger like she usually did whenever nervous or upset. It was as if the ring sensed that she wanted to remove it, and was doing all in its power to not allow her to do so.

Seeing a bowl of water in the corner of the room, Chloe stuck her hand in it, trying to use the water as lubricant, but upon submerging her hand inside the bowl she realized that it wasn't water. The blonde had no idea what it was, but it lit up a bright purple and stung like crazy.

A cry escaped her lips as she tried to wipe the liquid off onto her pants, but it stuck to her and began to truly burn.

...

_Valentine Morgenstern walked tranquilly through the dark room and seemed not to even notice the cries of agony or the whimpers which pleaded for him to show mercy. He ignored the Downworlders trapped in cages made specifically to trap their kind, and gazed into her cage. She felt indignant and furious, but she also felt afriad, very afraid. Her gaze went to the table where magically protected jars of blood stood as a mockery, as a reminder to all what their fates were._

_Hadn't they seen what he'd done to the other Downworlders who'd once filled the other, empty cages? They knew they wouldn't make it out of there alive._

_"Filthy things." Valentine moved closer to her cage and stared inside. "And yet you were given strengths and abilities we, the Children of the Angel, could never dream to possess." He bent to his knees to stare into her cage. "How is that fair? Or right?"_

_She wanted to both attack him and press as far against the opposing bars as she could to get away from him._

_"Wretched, cursed things," Valentine sneered. "All that you are good for is your blood." He stood. "And I will drain you all of every last drop."_

_She watched him go, hugged herself tightly, and never felt as terrified as she did right then._

...

Gasping desperately for breath, Chloe's eyes widened as disorientation filled her. Where was she? Hadn't she been in a cage? She sat up and whimpered at the pain in her head, bringing her hand to her throbbing forehead. At the taste of mettalic in her mouth she brought her other hand to her nostrils and pulled it away to find blood at her fingertips. She'd bled from the nose again, like when she'd seen the Mortal Cup visions.

This had been so similar to that and yet so different as well.

Just what had happened to her and why had she seen it?

It was only when she realized that her ring was glowing that Chloe remember what had happened before she'd blacked out. There'd been the bowl of - whatever - and it'd burnt her. Badly. But her hand wasn't burning anymore, it didn't even have any residue liquid on it, and there were no burns on her hand either. Had it all been in her mind?

No. It'd been too painful.

_Then what was that and what happened_?

The door opened and she looked up in shock to see a familiar head of golden hair. "_Jace_?"

He merely stayed in the doorway for a moment, shadows from the fairy lights playing on his closed-off face, before suddenly he was there, kneeling on the floor, and gathering her so tightly in his arms it hurt.

"Is it really you?" She gripped at him in shock and hope.

He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "Where are you hurt?"

"What?" She blinked up at him. "I'm not-."

"They said there was blood, that you were injured." His face was still utterly hardened. "Who hurt you?"

"No one." She freed herself from his grip to instead brush his golden locks from his face, his golden eyes lion-like in the dim light. "I got hurt, that's all." She smiled up at him. "I was so worried about you."

"You worried about _me_?" Jace's voice was dark and hard as he leaned his face into her caress. "Chloe, when father told me that they'd taken you-!"

"_Valentine_?" Chloe's vision was still too fresh, too real, and she pulled away immediately in confusion. "When did you see and talk to him? And how would he know-?"

"I don't know how he knew, he must have people working for him in Idris." Jace began to pat her down, apparently not believing that she wasn't gravely injured. "He broke into the City of Bones and killed every single Silent Brother before stealing the Sword."

Chloe's eyes widened. "He stole the Soul Sword? _Why_?"

"It's a Mortal Instrument, I'm assuming he took it for whatever reason he wants the Cup." Jace tilted her head backwards carefully and then glared as he reached out and brushed his thumb over her top lip. "You had a nose bleed. You haven't had one since the Mortal Cup was removed." His eyes narrowed on her fiercely. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Jace, your intensity is a little scary." She let out a soft laugh as she pushed his hands away.

Jace's expression clouded as he looked away. "I thought they'd taken you, Chloe. I thought I'd never see you again." He closed his eyes tightly. "I'm just so relieved you're here, that I can-that you're-." He hung his head low. "Oh by the _Angel_ I'm lame!"

A smile tilted her lips as she reached out to cup his face and tilted his gaze to meet hers. "I was scared I'd never see you too."

Jace stared at her much like a lost child would, and then he surged forwards and his mouth found hers.

Chloe clutched at him tightly and kissed him back as she drew him closer and closer. Relief speared through her to have him with her once more, and she didn't want to ever let him go, was scared they'd be separated again, and could feel that he felt exactly the same.

Someone cleared their throat.

Chloe's eyes widened and she pulled away from an unhappy Jace to blink in surprise. "_Clark_?"

"Hey." He stood awkwardly in the doorway with a smirking Isabelle.

Alec peered over Isabelle's shoulder.

In front of them, arms folded over her chest, was an annoyed Lois Lane. "How many times do those damned Shadowhunters think they can kidnap you?"

Chloe grinned up at her cousin. "I know, right?"

"You seem to forget that _we_ were the "damned Shadowhunters" who "kidnapped" her the first time," Jace drawled.

"Nope. Didn't forget that at all," Lois snipped before she went to hug her cousin. "Stop getting kidnapped. It's an order."

"Yes ma'am." Chloe shared a smile with the others over Lois' shoulder before the brunette helped her to her feet. "What are you all doing here?"

"Didn't you send the Downworlder?" Alec looked confused.

"Huh?" Chloe looked between them.

"Then what about the conditions?" Clark wanted to know.

"What conditions?" Chloe's confusion grew.

"Meliorn came to tell me that you were here." Isabelle stepped forwards. "He said that you were worried and that you wouldn't go with anyone who wasn't us."

"Oh." Chloe brought her hand to her head, which hurt slightly. "I, uh, I can see why they would think that." Her eyes turned to Clark. "But why are _you_ here?"

Jace stood with the grace of a feline. "You didn't ask for him by name?"

"No." Chloe shook her head resolutely and then sighed. "I think they've been watching me again, now that the block is gone." She frowned. "It would make sense... their watching me is part of the reason why mother put the block on me in the first place... to blind them to me."

"You never told us this," Alec frowned.

"So you think that they've seen you with me, and so they knew I was one of the people you trusted." Clark got what she didn't say.

"Yes." Chloe nodded.

Jace stood. "It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here."

"But..." Chloe frowned and grabbed at her hand. "I need to see the Queen before I go."

"It's common courtesy," Isabelle agreed before she frowned. "But we're going straight to the others afterwards. I promised the Inquisitor that I'd bring you both to her. I gave my word."

Chloe nodded.

"If you would," a voice declared from behind them to prove that Meliorn had been there all along. "The Queen is expecting you."

Chloe reached out and grabbed Jace's hand before she slipped out through the throng to follow behind Meliorn. Isabelle tried to engage him in conversation but he ignored her attemps and the girl finally fell silent. Clark placed his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a sad/embarrassed smile.

When they were allowed to see the Queen, the throne room was exotically gorgeous as always, fairy lights bright enough to cast bewitching lights and shadows on them as they entered.

"Welcome to my realm," the Queen declared in a magnanimous way as she beckoned them towards the throne. "Such a beautiful group." Her gaze rested on Clark. "So very handsome indeed."

Clark gulped and flushed.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

The Queen's gaze went to Chloe and Jace, to their joined hands, and then back to their faces with a twisted smile. "Children of Morgenstern, your father killed one of my own. How should I retaliate to such a crime?"

Jace's eyes narrowed as he moved protectively in front of Chloe. "If you want to take vengeance on him do so through me, but leave her out of it."

"Jace, _no_!" Chloe tried to move forwards but he wouldn't let it, his eyes golden and fierce on the Fae Queen.

The Queen's eyes were on Jace and they were darkly amused. "Is that what you truly believe, young Morgenstern? You cannot be that naive, can you? Then again, nothing is as you think it to be. If I truly wanted to hurt Morgenstern at the price of someone's life, it would be hers, it would sting him greater than you can ever imagine."

Jace's body shook, his muscles tense. "I won't let you hurt her."

"It is adorable that you believe you could stop me from doing anything I wanted, especially in my own realm." The expression on the Queen's face was twisted, almost pitying, and yet the hint of malicious glee in her orbs was undeniable. "Rest easy, son of Morgenstern, had I wanted her dead she wouldn't have reached her first year of life."

The fierceness in Jace's expression faltered for a split second before it returned, hardened.

That malicious glee _sparked_ behind her orbs. "But that is not what you are here to discuss. Is it? No. We were discussing crime and punishment."

Chloe stepped out from behind Jace and moved towards the Queen before he could stop her. She lowered to her knees and bowed before the Queen. "We have no fault in what Valentine Morgenstern has done, or the crimes he has committed against your people, both past and present."

The Queen's gaze zeroed in on her. "Am I expected to just let these deeds go unpunished? Is that what you expect of me?" She sneered. "I am not known for my compassion."

Chloe shifted her gaze to her ring, finding it slack enough to twirl and not melded to her skin like before. Yet a swift tug proved that it wouldn't move passed her knuckle. She took in a deep breath. "You gave me this token for a reason."

"Is that so?" The Queen eyed her emotionlessly.

Chloe closed her eyes. "You know more than you will ever reveal. You knew about me long before my own creator did, and that shows incredible foresight."

"You're getting better at flattery," the Queen sounded amused. "It pleases me. But stroking my ego alone will not placate my righteous anger at what has been done to my people."

Jace moved to Chloe's side and although he kept his head bowed, he held his hand for Chloe to stand, which she did. "We do not know my father's plans."

"But we will stop him." Alec stepped forwards. "Our allegiance is to the Clave."

"Is it now?" The Queen stared at Jace. "Can you look into my eyes and say that you hate your father and would kill him without a second's thought?"

Jace stared into her eyes and shook his head. "No."

"_Jace_!" Isabelle hissed, horrified. "You can't mean that! He's a monster!"

"Shut up Izzy." Jace snapped.

Isabelle took a step back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alec glared.

"Guys, calm down!" Clark raised his voice. "We're turning on each other and I think that's what she wants."

"You're _very_ handsome," the Queen smirked at him.

He blushed darker and looked away.

Jace was silent, his face closed off, yet his eyes were molten gold.

Lois cleared her throat. "We should go back topside. We only have until the moon moves-whatever that means."

Nodding, Chloe squeezed Jace's hand as she kept her head bowed. "I know why you gave me this ring as a token."

The Queen smiled a pitious smile. "I doubt that." She motioned with her hand. "You may leave, untouched."

A little unnerved, Chloe inhaled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay while I rested."

There was a dark chuckle before the Queen rested her hand on the top of Chloe's head. "The Fae Court is always opened to you."

"Thank you." Chloe bowed her head a little further before allowing Jace (who bowed to the Queen as well) to lead her towards the others.

Lois gave Chloe an encouraging smile.

Clark eyed the Queen nervously.

Isabelle sent Jace a worried look.

Alec's expression was conflicted.

Meliorn cleared his throat. "Follow me and I will lead you out."

The procession out of the Faery realm was quiet and tense. Chloe kept twirling the ring on her finger. The Faerie Queen had to know that she'd had visions of the Mortal Cup while it was within her, and that was why she'd given Chloe this token. Somehow it allowed her to see what Valentine was doing - or had done. The Queen _had_ mentioned that this wasn't the first time one of their own had been taken by him.

Chloe was meant to use the ring to see more into Valentine's past dealings - or maybe his present - she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the Queen was right. No one would've been able to stop her from killing them in her realm, or doing god knew what else to them. But she'd let them go, untouched, and there was only one reason for that: they were useful to her.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Magnus Bane, Jailor Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

To say the Inquisitor wasn't happy was an understatement.

She'd not only lost the holy relic within an hour of sending her to Idris, but she'd had to (temporarily) set free someone who she was sure was working along with Valentine Morgenstern. If he, and the others, were not back within the hour she would deem them all traitors, as well as the friends they'd left behind. The Clave wasn't too sure about the Lightwoods anyway, not after what had happened with Starkweather. He'd lived in the same Institute as them for years. If he'd been working for Valentine Morgenstern all this time it was reasonable enough to assume that they had as well - and had only managed to hide it better.

Lois Laneara would've been easily corrupted by the influences around her. She'd been taken by Valentine so obviously there was some importance in her, and she could very well have joined his cause while with him in Idris. She had also been seen in Jonathan Morgsentern's presence many times, and to Imogen Jace was as guilty as his father. She'd seen the same arrogance in his golden orbs as she had in his father, and she knew without a doubt that there was darkness in that boy. It was far too convenient that his father had killed the Silent Brothers and yet spared him - all while taking the one thing that could prove Jonathan's corruption. She knew that the Clave would see things her way as well.

Jocelyn? Well, Imogen could think up reasons why to distrust the redhead. One of them was the fact that her son was now alive, the son she'd thought dead, and she was with him. She'd defended him to Imogen. It meant that, despite her outwards appearance she cared about what happened to the boy. And once she'd loved Morgenstern, had been right there with him in the first rebellion.

The hardest to pin down was the Downworlder, Lucian Grayback.

As a Downworlder there was no possible reason as to why the werewolf would join Valentine's force. If he won, Valentine would eradicate every Downworlder out there. There was no plausible explanation for Lucian being a part of the rebels.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up. "Come in."

Maryse Lightwood appeared in the door. "They have returned with the girl."

Imogen was somewhat shocked. She'd had the edict to call for their capture and arrest already penned and ready to send. "I see." She stood from her desk. "Where are they now?"

"In the medical wing." Maryse clasped her hands behind her back. "The girl swears she is fine but we wanted to look over her ourselves after the report of blood."

"Of course." Imogen pushed passed Maryse into the hallway and made her way towards the medical wing. She could feel the Lightwood behind her and kept her Seraph Blade at the ready in case this was an ambush and the woman sought to attack her from behind. But they made it to the medical wing to find the girl being tended to by... "Magnus Bane? Whatever are you doing here?"

The High Warlock merely eyed her before he returned to examining the girl. "Never trust the Fae not to do something dastardly under the guise of benevolence." He pushed the girl's head back and stared into her eyes. "You look fine." His hand clasped over hers, which had a ring on it. "I'll need to look a little further into that for you, but for now I can pronounce a clear bill of health."

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"We have our own healers, why was the Downworlder called?" Imogen turned to Maryse.

"Because I trust him." That was from Chloe, the blonde's glare on Imogen as she pushed off of the bed she'd been sitting on. "That's more than I can say about anyone from the Clave."

This girl's impertinence was outstanding. She didn't seem to realize that if she didn't hold such an important spiritual significance to the Clave, and Shadowhunters as a whole, (and if she hadn't been cleared by the Sword) she would be in the same boat as the rest of these waywards. She should be _grateful_ to the Clave for all that they were able, and most definitely _willing_, to do for her. But she wasn't grateful. No. In fact, Imogen could see great resentment and dislike in those green eyes.

Valentine, and his accomplices, had done a good job indoctrinating her against the Clave.

"You will be sent back to Idris, immediately." She needed to get the girl away from these people and their influence on her.

"She's not going anywhere." That was Jonathan Morgenstern, once more his rebellious nature forefront.

"You have no say in this," she hissed, was unable to even look at him.

"Jonathan's right." Jocelyn Morgenstern was showing her colors more and more as Imogen observed her. "She was already taken once in Idris. She's not safe there."

"She's not safe _here_ either." Imogen let her gaze rest in condemnation on the golden-haired devil in their midst. "Guards, take him back to his cell."

"Take us _both_." Chloe moved forwards and grabbed Jonathan Morgenstern's hand. "I'm going with him."

"You are _not_." If the Clave found out that she'd placed their precious relic in a cell under the City of Bones – _especially_ after it had already been broken into and the Silent Brothers massacred – they'd have her _head_. "I will do no such thing! It isn't safe there!"

"If it isn't safe for me, then it isn't safe for Jace." The girl was steadfast, ferocious like a lioness.

"He is a different case, he needs to be watched, detained." Imogen narrowed her eyes on the girl. "There is no other place than the dungeons of the Silent City to keep him."

"That's not particularly true," Magnus Bane flicked an imaginary speck of dust from his shirt. "It wouldn't be the first time that the Clave has used my services to detain one of their own pending trial."

A muscle jumped in Imogen's cheek. She didn't like Magnus Bane. He'd never known his place. He never would, either. "There's no need for that. Jonathan Morgenstern will be detained in the dungeons."

"We _both_ will," the girl insisted. "Where he goes, I go."

Jonathan's expression went tender, something the blonde girl failed to notice as she glared rebelliously at Imogen.

"Inquisitor, _please_." Maryse Lightwood moved forwards. "Jace has proven that he won't flee. He could've easily taken off after recuperating Chloe – he could've taken her to his father if that was what he was really intent on doing – but he didn't. He brought her back here. As promised." She cleared her throat. "I know that he has not been cleared of his charges, but surely his actions merit some sort of reward."

"We don't reward the guilty," Imogen snapped.

"He's innocent until proven otherwise." Jocelyn raised her chin. "And Magnus is good for his word."

"Especially if I'm getting paid for it," Magnus put in with total seriousness. "I can assure the Clave that Chloe is protected, and Morgenstern unable to leave."

Chloe looked conflicted. She visibly didn't like the idea of Valentine's spawn detained in any manner. But this was obviously a much better alternative to being incarcerated in the dungeons.

A muscle jumped in Imogen's cheek. She felt like she was being ganged upon by everyone and she'd let the Clave know this posthaste. But they had a point (no matter how much she hated to admit it) when they said that the girl had already been taken from right under the Clave's nose in Idris. Also, the Downworlder _had_ been used in the past to detain suspects. He also had no reason to help Valentine Morgenstern, had had run-ins with the Circle and had helped bring them down. No one _trusted_ Downworlders much, but they had seen Magnus' results, no matter how unorthodox his methods.

If he was being paid, Magnus Bane could be trusted to do his job.

It took all of her self-control to keep calm as she spoke. "Magnus Bane, you are charged with the detention of Jonathan Morgenstern, pending trial, and the protection of Chloe Wayland, until further notice." She moved towards the Warlock. "Should you allow Jonathan Morgenstern to leave your hold, or should anything happen to Chloe Wayland, you will be branded a traitor and viewed as in violation of the Alliance. Is that clear?"

Magnus merely smiled at her. "Let's go talk figures."

_Keep calm._ She had to keep calm! "Of course."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

So, Chloe was back safe and sound, and was being kept (alongside Johnathan Morgenstern) at the Warlock's place with Lois. This was intriguing. It meant that the Inquisitor's hands had been tied, otherwise Lucy doubted that she would've allowed Chloe to stay here. Her contacts said that Chloe had escaped Idris, and that there were rumors of someone working with Valentine in the capitol, and that there'd been blood involved.

Chloe looked fine, but Lucy knew the wonders of the Iratze. Something big was going on, and not only was Jonathan Morgenstern obviously a prime suspect, but Chloe was a prize in this game.

Lucy didn't like this.

"_Dios_, this place stinks."

She raised an eyebrow and turned towards the deceptively young looking man behind her. "Raphael, good of you to finally join me."

The vampire joined her at the corner and eyed the house. "Any reason why you're stalking Magnus Bane's place?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called _reconnaissance_." She cleared her throat. "It doesn't matter why I'm here." She licked her lips. "Do you have any news for me?"

Raphael folded his arms over his chest. "We're mobilizing our clans, making sure they stay together and don't call any attention to themselves." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think that one of us will be taken next?"

"One Warlock, one Werewolf cub, and one Fae child." She nodded. "There will be an attempt on a Vampire - most probably a newborn. It's your job to make sure it's very hard for Valentine to get any – and that if he does – your people are there to stop him." She raised an eyebrow. "But you can't _kill_ him. He has to be brought to me alive."

"You ask a lot, _chica_. I make no promises that that _pendejo_ will be alive when we give him to you." Raphael turned, shoved his hands into his pockets, and left.

Leaning in the darkness, Lucy sighed and turned her gaze back to the house. She was going to have to go visit her sister and get more information on exactly what was going on.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"How can you live in this mess?" Jace stared at Magnus and Lois in horror as he took in the state that the apartment was in. He'd only come here once, the night of the party, and he'd figured it was messy because, well, it was a Downworlder party – and yet it looked worse right now than it had then. Every instinct within him screamed that he pick up the discarded clothes all over the house and burn them. Washing them wouldn't be able to remove the stench of weeks-old dirty laundry. Not to him at least.

"It's not _that_ messy." Lois plopped herself down on the sofa next to Clark and Isabelle. "I think it's _homey_."

"Here here." Magnus appeared in the doorway, changed out of his clothes and wearing a sequined house-robe. Jace desperately hoped the Warlock was wearing something else under it. "Now, you two can have the upstairs room at the far end of the corner. You can clean that up as much as you want."

"How much cleaning does it need?" Jace narrowed his eyes.

"We're sharing a room?" Chloe's voice was soft, her eyes wide, face scarlet.

In his cleaning-fueled mind Jace had someone managed to miss that part. He straightened and did his best not to grin. This whole house-arrest thing was looking better and better by the minute!

Alec shifted uncomfortably as he cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't know if the Inquisitor will approve of that, I mean, I think she meant for you to keep them in two _separate_ rooms."

Magnus gave the boy an easy smile. "She wants me to keep an eye on the both of them; it's much easier for me to do if they're close to each other. And anyway, she never specified in our rules and conditions that they had to be kept in separate rooms."

Alec opened his mouth.

Magnus didn't allow him to speak. "And anyway, we have more pressing matters to think of right now."

"Like what Valentine is after," Clark agreed, although he looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of Jace and Chloe sharing a room.

"_Exactly_." Magnus grinned at Clark. "So, you're cute _and_ smart."

Clark went scarlet, eyes wide as he began to stutter. "I-I-I w-wouldn't say c-cute!"

A muscle jumped in Alec's cheek. "I'm sure there was a point, there, Magnus."

Isabelle stared between them all with evil glee, as did Lois.

Chloe smiled softly at the Warlock and Shadowhunter.

Jace wondered if they all truly thought he didn't sense the undercurrent to the whole Alec and Magnus thing. Magnus had flirted a storm with Alec the whole night of the party, and while Jace's mind had been on Chloe at that time, he definitely hadn't missed how his Parabatai had blushed and stuttered and generally acted tongue-tied. Of course, there was the fact that at the time Magnus had only been wearing a tuxedo shirt and brief shorts, and that would leave anyone completely off-kilter, but he'd sensed something about those two and still sensed it now.

Plus, Alec went out now. Alone. Alec never used to go out. Especially not alone. Jace could only guess where Alec was going, and he was merely waiting for his Parabatai to tell him himself. He wouldn't force Alec to do so. Alec needed to come out and tell him himself, to trust Jace not to care about the damned Clave and their damned rules or old-fashioned views. He wanted Alex to trust Jace to accept him as he was, for who he was, no matter _who_ Alec got freaky with… Even if it was with a weirdo like Magnus Bane.

"So what is the pressing issue?" Chloe finally spoke as she slipped her arms around Jace's body and leaned into him, her cheek rested against his heart.

Jace closed his eyes against the feeling of _rightness_, of _belonging_ with her arms around him and his cradled around her. There was no way that he'd let the Clave take her away. He'd kidnap her and take her to his father if he really felt the Inquisitor was an issue. He'd find a way to handle his father somehow. He would.

"I know what Valentine is up to." Magnus' words caused everyone to turn to look at him in shock. "I'd had my suspicions before, but with the death of the Fae child I know for certain." He took in a deep breath, his usual devil-may-care smile long gone, face now grim. "He is planning on performing the Ritual of Infernal Conversion."

Clark frowned, his previous embarrassment long gone. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It _means_…" Magnus turned to him. "That Valentine is trying to make the Sword demonically-aligned."

"Why would he do that?" Lois' eyes narrowed.

"Because he can summon and control demons to use for his own ends if he does so," the Warlock explained as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "The only way he can perform this ritual is if he has the blood of Downworlder children from each of the four species."

"If that's so, all he needs is vampire blood." Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "That of a newborn."

Magnus nodded. "I've sent word to my contact in the Metropolis vampire underworld. The best they can do is try to be vigilant, but I know Valentine Morgenstern, and he _will_ get what he is after."

Chloe tightened her grip on Jace.

He rubbed her back, silent. He understood that what his father was doing was wrong, that it even could be seen as cruel, but Jace could understand where his father was coming from and why he was so desperate. Still, to kill _children_ to do this, it left him cold. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this, what he was supposed to think. Then again, Valentine had experimented on his own child in hopes to better him, had created the perfect mate for his son – had made sure that a new, _evolved_ species of Shadowhunter would be born through them. Valentine's methods might be immoral, but deep down inside, Jace could understand them.

And that was why, while he knew that Alec and Isabelle were waiting for him to say something condemning his father, he stayed silent.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was nervous and knew that it showed. She'd gotten texts from Jocelyn (whom the Inquisitor wasn't allowing to see her) and Luke (who wanted to come and see her, but the Inquisitor _also_ wanted far from her at the moment). She let them both know she was fine, and hoped that things would be fixed so she could see them both soon. Given the fact that her mother was being controlled by a monster, and the man who'd raised her still wasn't talking to her, Jocelyn and Luke were her de facto parents, and she hadn't realized just how used to that she'd gotten during the last couple of months.

This was the Inquisitor's fault. She'd told the Lightwoods to stay away from Magnus' (something Alec did not seem all that happy about), and Clark was going to be interrogated, as a Mundane who shouldn't know about the Shadow World and yet did. Lois was also up for questioning. Both would head out tomorrow (after school) and Chloe didn't trust the methods the Inquisitor might use considering the Sword was gone.

"Hey." Jace closed the door behind him, his hair wet from his bath. He'd changed into shorts and a sleeveless shirt which did nothing to hide his amazing, tattooed arms.

"Hey." In comparison, in her overly large t-shirt and shorts, Chloe felt highly unattractive as she squirmed on the bed.

Jace cleared his throat as he ventured into the room and then threw himself on the bed. "Jocelyn must be walking a worn path at the apartment at the thought of you and I staying under the same roof without her supervision."

Chloe smiled because she _could_ imagine the redhead doing that. "She also knows that Magnus is no sort of chaperone."

"Unless he's being paid to guard your virtue," Jace snarked.

Chloe laughed while she blushed and laid down next to him, gaze up on the ceiling. "I think she's probably kicking herself now for not having thought of that."

Jace reached out and placed his hand on hers, entwining their fingers silently.

Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his hand.

"I don't like that you can't take this ring off," his voice was soft as his thumb traced the fairy token. "I don't know what the Queen is up to, but I don't trust her. I don't trust anyone. Not with you."

Opening her eyes, Chloe turned to look at him. "There's nothing we can do about it for now. Magnus needs to research it, make sure that it doesn't hurt me to take it off magically." She took in a deep breath and lowered her gaze to it. "I saw Valentine."

Jace froze. "When?"

"Before you entered the room in the Fae Realm. That was the vision I had - the reason why I had a nosebleed." She licked her lips. "It was as if I was someone else, who was trapped in a cage, and Valentine was there. It was horrible."

"Why are you having visions again?" Jace sat up immediately.

She lifted the hand. "I think it's tied to the ring, I think it's the reason she gave it to me in the first place. She said that this wasn't the first time Valentine had taken a Fae. Maybe she's trying to use my visions to track him down."

"At the expense of your health." Jace's face was stormy. "Damned Downworlder-!"

"_Jace_." She reached up and cupped his face. "I'm fine for now. Magnus will figure out how to get this ring off without hurting me." She hesitated before continuing. "But I _do_ want to use it to track down Valentine. If he's hurting children I can't just stay here doing nothing – not if I can help save them." She bit down on her bottom lip. "When you saw him in the dungeons, did he say anything to you about where he could be? We need to help everyone bring him in, Jace."

He stared at her in silence before he lowered his gaze. "He just said that it was my fault you were taken, and that he was leaving me in the dungeons or everyone would think that I helped him. In his own way, he tried to protect me."

Staring into his face, Chloe appreciated just how hard this had to be for Jace. He still wouldn't speak to his mother, and his father was a raving psychopath who loved Jace in his own deranged way. She had a feeling that Jace wouldn't have left Idris if it hadn't been for that odd jealousy Jace had admitted to Lois about feeling towards his father. She wondered, many times, if he didn't regret their quick departure, if maybe he didn't resent her somewhat for it.

Thoughts like that worried and kept her up at night.

"It's been a rough day," Jace said and threw himself down, arms out towards her. "Let's get some rest."

Staring down at him, Chloe smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips before she snuggled into his embrace, her cheek pressed against his heart. With his arms wrapped around her, and his cheek rested against the top of her head, their legs entwined, Chloe felt at one with Jace, and at peace. The sound of his steady heartbeat swiftly lulled her into sleep, and as her eyes blinked closed, she realized that none of the crazy things around them mattered. What mattered was that the people she loved were alive and safe, and that she was in Jace's arms.

As long as she was there, nothing bad could ever happen to her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

TBC


	11. General Unease (aka No One Is Happy)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

Waking up to the scent of pancakes and maple syrup in the air, Chloe grinned and stretched as she sat up in bed. There was laughter that drifted towards the bedroom, and she followed it out of bed and out of the room. Her bare feet padded against the cold floor as she peered over the corner to see the source of the laughter.

In the kitchen, behind the counter, Jocelyn and Moira laughed as they cooked breakfast. There was probably as much batter and flour on them as there was in the pan. They didn't seem to mind the mess at all though. Laughter lit their faces and echoed off of the walls as Moira flipped the pancakes and Jocelyn poured recently blended banana milk into cups.

"Morning honey!" Moira noticed Chloe and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Chloe nodded. "How about you two?"

"Horrible!" Jocelyn snorted. "Your mom's snores are insane!"

"Hey!" Moira burst out into laughter. "You hog the sheets!"

"I need them to cover my ears with to try and block out the sound!" Jocelyn laughed.

Moira flicked her with a hand towel.

Jocelyn scampered out of the way with a shrieked laugh. She noticed something behind Chloe and smiled tenderly. "Morning darling."

Strong arms encircled Chloe from behind. "Morning, mom."

Jace.

Chloe smiled, leaned back into him and let out a sigh of utter happiness.

"Lois called. She and Lucian will be over a little later than planned." Moira looked up and smiled at Jace with a little wave, which he returned.

"That's the problem with honeymooners," Jocelyn declared with a large smile. "They are _never_ anywhere on time."

"Alex said that he and Magnus would be on time," Jace's voice was a sexy rumble in Chloe's ear. "He said they'd make it even if he had to hide Magnus' many clothes and leave him with only one option. No ifs, ands, and 'but _this one_ makes my butt look _amazing'_!"

"Alec is a brave man for trying to come between Magnus and his clothes," Moira declared in all seriousness.

"Will Isabelle be able to make it?" Jocelyn asked Jace. "I know that Maryse has her grounded because she punched Lana for hitting on Clark."

Jace chuckled in deep amusement. "I don't know, actually. She says she'll do her best to make it, and has told the Downworlder to come even if she doesn't. I think she just wants to make sure that he is no where near that Mundie."

"He is not a _Downworlder_." Chloe rolled her eyes. "He's an Intergalactic Traveler. It's different and you know it. If anything, he's closer to an angel than a Downworlder."

Jace huffed. "Angel my a-."

"No cursing in the house young man!" Jocelyn pointed a spoon at him menacingly, eyebrow raised. "You're already extremely low on your allowance." Everyone's gazes went to the Swear Jar, which was basically overflowing thanks to Jace's inability to play curb his tongue.

"You know, mom, you need to find a better way to make money," Jace teased.

Jocelyn snorted. "I'll be selling you off then."

"Good thinking!" He laughed. "Now _that_ would make you a billionaire! In fact, I know quite a number of women, and a couple of men, who would pay top dollar for me to-!" He laughed through the pain when Chloe elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry mom, she's the one who owns me... And there's no way she'd sell me off."

"I don't know, annoy me a bit more and we'll _see_," Chloe muttered.

"You wouldn't dare!" He gasped in mock horror. "You own the hottest commodity this side of the world! No! In the world entirely!"

"By the Angel, he's a miniature version of his father." Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "I am so sorry, Chloe, for unleashing this hellion on you."

"You are a horrible mother for saying that," and yet there was no heat whatsoever in Jace's tone, in fact, he sounded highly amused.

"_Talking_ about fathers..." Moira looked up and cleared her throat. "Gabriel called. Wanted to make sure you and Jace were ready for the big camping trip."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Sure, _now_ he wants to be a part of her life."

"_Josie_." Moira raised an eyebrow. "He needed time to get his head around things, and now that he has he's made it up to Chloe. Let the past be the past."

Jocelyn merely raised an eyebrow at Moira and went back to work.

Moira turned to Chloe. "So do you two have everything ready for the camping/bonding trip with Gabe?"

"I've got everything I need right here," Jace whispered as he tightened his grip around Chloe's waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Me too." She turned her head to meet his lips, and a groan escaped hers as she slowly turned in his embrace. Her hands tightened into fists in his crumpled shirt as she pulled him closer. He tasted amazing, like fire. Everywhere he touched was extra sensitive, and she shivered as he backed her into a wall, pinning her completely against it with his body. He was draped against her like silk, his hands fisted in her hair and keeping her head tilted upwards so that he could devour her mouth.

Jace leaned away enough to yank off his shirt and throw it on the floor behind him, and then his mouth was on hers once more and her leg curled around him, drawing him near. Kissing him was like drinking life, and Chloe never wanted to stop, never wanted to pull away.

It was only the pain on her arm that forced her away with a cry. She stared down to see a rune that she didn't recognize searing its way on the inside of her wrist. What was this? Why was it there? Who had put it? What did it mean?

"_Remarkable_," he whispered as he reached out to grab her hand, turning it palms-up to see the new room.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked up to find Jace gone. Instead there was a man in a mask that covered the top half of his face. A man with palest blonde hair. There was only one person she knew who had that exact shade.

Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to pull away… but he was stronger, and he pulled her into a deep, claiming kiss.

…

Gasping, Chloe awoke in bed covered in sweat. She looked around her to find that she was in Magnus' house, in the room she and Jace had been sharing the last couple of days. Jace's voice could be heard in the living room, talking to Magnus and criticizing one of the many soap operas the Warlock was addicted to. Magnus, for his part, was defending his soap opera with passion.

Laying back down in bed, Chloe let out a deep breath. It'd been a dream – the last part a nightmare. That was all.

Bringing her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, Chloe froze as she saw the rune carved into her inner wrist. "_JACE_!"

* * *

"She had a dream about Valentine - where a rune not in the Grey Book appeared on her – and awoke to find it actually seared into her inner wrist?" Alec leaned against the wall, voice low. He was sure that the Inquisitor already knew that he was in constant communication with the Warlock, and hoped that she figured he was asking about Jace and not that he merely missed the Downworlder (more than he'd ever believed he could) and was desperate to hear his voice – and even his many complaints against Jace, who apparently was constantly cleaning the apartment against Magnus' express wishes.

"Yeah." Magnus sounded occupied, like he always did now. "Jace is up in arms, swearing bloody vengeance."

"Why? Is the rune harmful?"

"We don't know." Magnus' voice was darkly amused. "Like I said, there's no record of this rune even existing."

Alec blinked. "Then why is Jace-?"

"Valentine apparently kissed Chloe in the dream. And considering the rune is obviously real, we're all assuming Valentine's presence in the dream was as well." Magnus paused. "Which is interesting because Shadowhunters shouldn't be able to traverse through people's dreams. It makes me wonder exactly what else Valentine is up to."

Alec felt cold chills of disgust run up and down his spine at the thought of going to sleep and getting forcefully kissed by Valentine Morgenstern. "That's disgusting."

"Well, in principle, yes, he _is_ a raving lunatic." Magnus cleared his throat. "But on a purely _aestheti_c basis…"

Alec glared at the air in front of him. "You think Valentine Morgenstern is _attractive_?"

"I think he's an evil, soulless monster who just so happens to look like an underwear model." Magnus let out a sigh. "There is obviously no justice in the world."

A muscle jumped in Alec's cheek as he stared down at himself. He knew that he wasn't exactly the best looking guy (no matter _what_ Isabelle and Magnus said) and that his own fashion sense could do with an upgrade (which Isabelle and Magnus both reminded him of_ allllll_ the time). Usually none of this really bothered him, but lately he'd been feeling-he didn't know. He'd grown up in Jace's shadow and had gotten comfortable there. And then Magnus had seen passed Jace and Isabelle, had seen _him_, and, well, he liked being seen… if it was by _Magnus_.

But they weren't officially together. And no one but Lois really knew that, either (although he had a feeling – by the way Chloe smiled at them – that she might know as well). Isabelle had also been making comments that hinted to the fact that she knew. So far his secret was known by the three girls in his life (his sister, his not-boyfriend's roommate, and the girl who'd stolen the first boy he'd fallen in love with)… and Alec felt… well… he felt _supported_.

But he also felt insecure. And he knew it showed. He knew that Magnus would get enough of his indecision and his worries and would kick him to the curb. Considering their disastrous first date (he could still taste the terribly spicy food and hear the pissed off werewolf yelling Children of the Moon propaganda) he was shocked that they'd made it this far in their… relationship. Alec wasn't smooth or experienced. He wasn't fashionable. He wasn't able to have a normal, "out" relationship with Magnus – not without risking his status as a Shadowhunter.

And he didn't think Magnus would put up with it for much longer. Not with people like Lucy Lane out there.

Magnus was still gushing over the "second Lois". Alec had been a little weirded by Lois and Magnus' close relationship at first, but he'd come to realize that they saw each other as a sexless, awesome creature. But Lucy Lane? He'd seen the way she'd looked at Magnus. She _definitely_ thought him sexy. And she wouldn't be the last to do so, either. Sure, she was a Shadowhunter and it would be frowned upon for her to be with a Downworlder – but it wouldn't be the horrifying scandal it would with Alec – because she was a _girl_.

Alec took in a deep breath.

"Alexander." Magnus was the only one who called him that, and every time he did Alec's body warmed, his heart clenched. "Where has your mind wandered off to? You've been silent for minutes on end, and if it wasn't for the fact that I can hear your breathing I would've thought you'd hung up on me."

"I wouldn't do that," Alec was quick to assure him.

Magnus chuckled softly, tenderly. "I know."

Alec's heart raced rapidly and he fought the blush that only Magnus could bring out of him. "Can I see you?"

There was a pause. "You know where I live."

Alec lowered his head. Jace was there. He wouldn't be able to – not what he wanted – not if Jace was there. "You know the Inquisitor told Isabelle and I to stay away from your house until we've been cleared. She doesn't want anyone she thinks might be consorting with Valentine getting together."

"Is that the only reason?" As always, Magnus could see through him.

Alec closed his eyes. "Magnus, I-."

"It doesn't matter," Magnus sighed. "I have to go. Lucy is coming over tonight and-."

Alec's eyes flew open. "Why is she going over?"

"She's a mini Lois, of _course_ she'll be over." Magnus sounded amused. "We're going to have a _banquet_. I wanted a party, but Lois reminded me I'm supposed to be taking care of Chloe and guarding Jace, so a big shindig wouldn't be appropriate." He cleared his throat. "I'll talk to you later, Alec." And with that he hung up.

Alec lowered his gaze to the ground and clenched onto his phone, tightly.

* * *

Jace had gone on a cleaning spree which hadn't ended at the room that they were sharing. Magnus looked twitchy about the extent of the change in his home, and Chloe had caught him purposely littering the place and then letting out a sigh of relief, as if in that little disorder he managed to breathe better. It started a battle of wits somewhat, with Magnus purposely disordering things, and Jace feverishly cleaning up behind him.

Chloe kept in contact with those at the Torch through email, continuing to threaten those who didn't turn in their work, and editing the articles sent to her. Clark was in charge of putting everything into the actual issue since she wasn't allowed to leave Magnus' house, and he often brought her draft copies of the Torch to approve before he did so. All in all, the Torch writers weren't exactly happy she wasn't there (and a couple had threatened her with all sorts of evils should she disappear and leave Lana in charge once more) but this time she was able to make sure things worked out.

"Lucy is Lois' sister, she will not be bothered if one shoe is out of place," Magnus declared as he magicked things around for the dinner they'd be having with Lucy in a few hours.

"One shoe?" Jace scoffed. "Try _your whole apartment_."

Chloe watched those two bicker as she rubbed her thumb over the rune on her inner wrist. She knew a distraction when she saw one. Both of them were trying to keep their minds off of what was happening, Jace by cleaning, Magnus by throwing parties. They were also purposely antagonizing each other because it was better to argue than to be left in silence with their thoughts and worries.

"So, Umbridge is forbidding any contact from Jocelyn or Luke. Or the Lightwoods." Lois had taken to calling the Inquisitor "Umbridge", and damn, did it fit her. "She says that Clark knowing about the Shadow World is a direct violation of some law or the other, and that the Clave are trying to figure out how to deal with the situation."

"What do you mean _deal_?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Lois frowned. "Well, she muttered that if they had the Cup he'd have been given the option of drinking from it, of becoming a Shadowhunter and swearing allegiance to the Clave." She narrowed her eyes. "She's made a big deal about my training coming from the Metropolis Institute because it's been "compromised" by Hodge. She says it makes me _suspicious_. If I didn't already _live_ here, she probably would've banned me from seeing you too." She paused. "She probably is still considering it, though."

"If we could only get that Sword back all of this could be resolved." Chloe twirled the fae ring around her finger.

Lois gaze down at the ring. "Not _everything_."

Chloe didn't notice. Her hand itched. It itched a lot. She wondered if it had anything to do with the rune. What was it? Why had Valentine placed it on her? What was he planning?

Lois' phone rang and she blinked when she saw the caller ID. The brunette brought the phone to her ear. "Luke?"

Chloe turned to look at her cousin.

Lois' eyes widened and turned to Magnus. "I'll bring him." She ended the phone call. "Demons attacked a girl in Luke's pack. She's hurt badly and he can't heal her. He needs you."

Jace looked up at the word "demons".

"Why didn't he call me himself?" Magnus wanted to know.

"He did. He said your phone is off."

"Oh, right. I forgot I did that." Magnus sighed and nodded. "Come on, we should go."

"I should go too." Jace straightened. "I'm a Shadowhunter. If there are demons involved-."

"He said they're gone now, Jace," Lois cut in. "And anyway, you're under house arrest."

"My saucy companion is all sorts of correct," Magnus declared as he grabbed his things. "Now you two, stay here and don't… clean." With that he was out of the door, Lois behind him.

A muscle jumped in Jace's cheek and he moved to follow when he hit an invisible wall at the door. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Chloe sighed. Magnus _really_ wasn't one to be messed with when he was getting paid.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Uninvited Vistitors

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

"I should be out there..." Jace stalked the floor. "..._not _trapped like some animal!"

He resembled a caged lion.

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault." He continued to pace. "It's that damned Inquisitor." He clenched his fists. "Valentine was right about the Clave, about the way they handle things, about their _incompetency_."

Whenever they were alone he trusted her enough to speak his innermost thoughts, and sometimes those thoughts worried her. Like now. He sounded like someone being swayed to Valentine's side more and more with each passing day.

"If he hadn't kissed you-!" Jace growled and punched the wall.

"If he hadn't kissed me, what?" There was a knot in her stomach the size of Manhattan. "Would you've gone with him?"

Jace looked up, conflicted. "Maybe. But not alone. With you."

He trusted her to be truthful, and she loved that, but sometimes the gazes into his psyche scared her. "He's a psychotic murderer."

"So is Jocelyn, and Luke, and _your mother, _but you've seemed to forgive _them_ of their past sins!"

She flinched because he was right. No matter what side they were on now, Jocelyn, Luke and her mother had all believed in Valentine's message once, fervently enough to start a war over it. Who knew how things would've ended up if Luke hadn't been turned into a werewolf? Luke had been faithful to Valentine up until that time, had even sided with him over Jocelyn. If Luke hadn't been ambushed, hadn't turned, hadn't proved an ally for Jocelyn - the war could've ended differently.

"I'm not saying that I approve of all of his methods." Jace ran his hand down his face. "But what he does, he does for what he believes in, and his beliefs have some weight." He looked up at Chloe, nearly imploringly. "You've seen what the Clave are like, how they do what they want with whoever they want, no matter what is truly best for that person." He pushed away from the wall and came towards her, his hand on her shoulder. "If it had been up to them I'd still be in that dungeon and you'd be locked away in some tower in Idris." His grip on her hurt slightly. "_I would've never seen you ever again._" His grip on her shook. "Even if they'd had the Sword and could prove me innocent, they would've seen my blood ties to Valentine as enough of a threat to keep me from being with you, from _corrupting_ you." His hands slid up to cup her face as he breath stuttered. "At the thought of never being able to see you, to touch you, to kiss you and hold you..." He pulled her roughly into his arms, wrapping her in his embrace. "It's the most terrifying thing..."

She could feel the rapid beat of his heart against her cheek. It was so fast it seemed as if he'd just run a marathon. That was how affected he was by this.

A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his heart, willing it to slow down, willing him to relax. His body was tense, nearly shaking as he held onto her as if to dear life. "Jace, _no one_ can keep us apart. We love each other too much, no matter what happened, no matter the obstacle, we'd find a way." She rubbed her cheek against his heartbeat, finding it slower than before and yet not completely calm, his body still horrible tense around her. "I _love_ you, Jace. No one and nothing will ever change that."

He backed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her as his golden gaze lowered onto her almost desperately. Jace had once confided to her that there was very little in this world he could considering truly his: his seraph blade, stele, and family ring used to be the only things on that list. Now, though, she was at the very top. And Jace not only took care of the little that belonged to him, cherished them, but he held onto them possessively.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you unlike I've ever loved anyone or anything, or ever will."

Whenever Jace looked at her like that something shifted in her stomach, something that left her breathless and a little scared – but she liked the fear. She liked the alert way Jace made her feel, the _life_ he brought to her. She almost couldn't remember what she'd been like before loving him.

Suddenly Jace was kissing her as he pressed her into the wall with his body. His hands were in her hair and his lips claiming as he stole her very breath.

Chloe whimpered and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to feel every inch of him.

Suddenly a series of rapid, urgent knocks sounded on the door.

Chloe pushed Jace slightly away, breathless as she turned to look at the door.

"Let them knock," Jace whispered against her lips before he claimed them once more.

A shiver of desire tickled down her spine as she groaned into his mouth, a sound he hungrily consumed.

"_Chloe_!" Clark's voice broke into the mood. "Chloe you need to open up! Now!"

She pushed Jace away rapidly. Clark could see through walls. If he knew she was with Jace, and was still this insistent, then something was wrong. She failed to notice Jace's dark expression as she hurried to the door and unlocked it, allowing Clark and Lucy to fall through. They were both bruised and scratched.

"What happened?" Chloe hurriedly closed the door behind them, only for it to be blown open two seconds later, narrowly missing her.

She turned in the doorway, eyes wide as hideous creatures stood there. They were chest-height and looked a mixture between a frog and a scorpion. They oozed a black slime that stunk of sulfur, its fumes made her eyes water. She brought her hand up to protect herself when a tongue burst out from one of their lips and curled around her arm. The tongue visibly darkened, being burnt, and with a shriek the monster yanked her out just as its tongue began to disintegrate. Chloe cried as she tumbled down the steps and into the street.

Thanks to the confusion spell Magnus had placed around his block, no mundane heard or saw anything as a demon (because this hideous thing could only be a demon) pounced on her.

_ We have heeeer! We have heeeeer! Master will be proud! Master will be proud!_

"Stay away from her!" Jace snarled and raced to help – only to hit the wall and stumble backwards. Horror colored his face as he remembered the shield on the house. "_No_." Yanking out his seraph blade Jace began to attack the invisible barrier on the door which kept him from leaving the premises. "_No_!"

As Lucy stumbled to her feet, Clark barreled out and slammed his shoulder into the demon on top of Chloe, sending it flying away with strength that surprised even himself. While Clark was an alien (which only she knew of) he had powers he was only slowly growing into, and didn't know the extent of. He reached for Chloe and pulled her to her feet. "Get back into the-." Demons descended all around them, blocking their way into the house.

"Don't you _dare_ insult me by giving me your _back_!" Lucy snarled as she brought down her seraph blade into the back of one of the demons and summersaulted over it, yanking out her blade and landing gracefully on her feet. She was bruised and cut but ready for a fight as her position turned from defensive to offensive. "Don't look now, but more and more of them are coming."

She was right. Those things started to swarm from every corner, like cockroaches.

"What are they?" Clark looked around him, eyes narrowed.

Lucy never got a chance to answer because they attacked in unison. Lucy fought with savagery that was breathtaking, the girl somersaulting and slashing with ease.

With no weapon of his own, Clark was forced to punch and kick his way. He didn't have technique, but he had strength and surprising speed, both which helped him greatly.

In the back of her mind she could hear Jace yelling, cursing, sounding very un-Shadowhuntery in his language. But Chloe couldn't concentrate on Jace. Not now. She tried her best but Isabelle was right, she wasn't much of a warrior. Her true power lay in her knowledge, but knowledge wasn't going to get her out of this.

_ Take heeeer! Take heeeer! Master wants heeeer! Master needs heeeer!_

The words of the demons curled around her like smoke while the creatures themselves encircled her and slowly but surely separated her from the others.

"_Don't touch her_!" Jace snarled. He'd dropped his seraph blade and now had both hands on the barrier, as if physically trying to push it away.

A tongue sprung out and wrapped around her wrist, while another wrapped around her other. Two more tongues sprung out, like frogs catching an overly large fly, both curling around her ankles, and with a tug from them she screamed as her legs gave way and she was falling-only to stop inches off the ground as the creatures held her up. "_No_!" She struggled in vain as they began to move with her, rapidly. "_Let me go_!"

Suddenly a white light flashed brightly all around them, encompassing them as it exploded with a force that knocked them all to their feet. With her hands bound, Chloe was unable to shield herself and hit the ground hard. The world around her dimmed and distorted as warm liquid splashed on her face. There was odd sound in her ears; she couldn't understand what it was or what it meant.

A figure flashed before her eyes too quickly before she could make out his features. She could feel disappointment and disgust though, and both emotions were aimed at her. She didn't want them, pushed them back to the figure with a side-order of _screw you_. Even in her woozy, half-conscious state, she grabbed a stinger (which had been sliced off of one of the creatures) and without even really knowing what she was doing, Chloe slammed the point into the ground and began to carve a rune. When the rune was complete, she threw the stinger away and looked up, her world tilting dangerously.

Clark and Lucy were fighting back to back, both surrounded by a large mob of creatures.

Jace – somehow Jace was _outside_. His seraph blade was in his hand and he was fighting off a multitude of demons on his own on his way towards her. He yelled something to her, but she couldn't hear it over the loud buzzing in her ear.

But she _did_ know one thing though. The creatures mightn't be as strong as their competitors, but they outnumbered them greatly. They'd win in the end, even if it was only after the three had collapsed from exhaustion.

Green eyes meeting Jace's gold, Chloe slammed her palm down on the rune.

At first there was nothing… and then the vibrations from her actions shot out across the ground, which cracked like thin ice. Those spiderweb cracks shot outwards, spreading under the creatures as they encircled everyone. Something inside Chloe _burned_ as with a scream, suddenly the cracks exploded, sending the creatures all flying back violently. All under the demons the floor exploded or gave way, sending so cascading down into a black pit, while others flew through the air and landed in awkward, broken heaps.

The ground under Jace, Lucy, Clark and Chloe was untouched, unharmed. It was as if they'd been inside of protective bubbles.

The last thing Chloe saw before she suddenly fainted was Jace racing towards her while the demons which remained, retreated.

The last thing she _felt_, however, was approval.

* * *

"The attack on Luke's pack member was designed to get us away from here." Magnus tended to the sleeping girl and tried to get Jace to realize that she was just extremely exhausted, and that otherwise she was fine, but the boy paced and worried like some mother hen. "They wanted us gone so that it would just be the two of you. They wanted little resistance."

"They knew she was here. _How_?" Lois was just as bad as Jace as she paced back and forth. "I thought her and Jace being with us was supposed to be a secret."

That was what Magnus had thought as well.

"It's not as well kept as you think, nothing is." From where she sat in the corner, Lucy looked up at them solemnly. "There are a lot of eyes on everyone here, and nothing that happens anymore happens in secret." She frowned and turned to Clark. "What I _didn't_ know was that _you_ were a Downworlder." She raised an eyebrow. "What sort are you? A warlock?"

Clark paled and looked down. "I'm not-I'm not a Downworlder."

"Why do you think Clark's a Downworlder?" Lois looked between them in surprise.

"Because his strength was not that of a mundane." Jace's eyes were narrowed on Clark. "Does Chloe know that you are a metahuman?"

Clark's eyes widened for a second, before he cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. She knows about me. I asked her not to tell anyone."

Lois' eyes widened. "I can't believe it.

"What's a metahuman?" Lucy wanted to know.

"A new kind of Downworlder that Chloe has found and categorized." Jace narrowed his eyes. "The Clave are keeping their existence a secret as metahumans haven't sworn alliance with us, and knowledge of their existence might tip the scale into war once more."

Magnus eyed Clark Kent curiously. The cute guy had always had this odd _vibe_ about him, but he'd never considered that he could be a brand new kind of Downworlder. This brought up all sorts of questions – like how had this new species come about – and how would the Clave handle them? Those from Idris were not known to show a modicum of respect for most Downworlders, and merely tolerated them for peace's sake.

To be honest, Magnus didn't get _why_ Ragnor would want to live in Idris with those lot. Once, when they'd been first negotiating the treaty (more like the Shadowhunters telling the Downworlders they were scum and should be grateful that they weren't being killed at that very moment) after the meeting the Shadowhunters had thrown out the plates the Downworlders had used. They treated Downworlders with _that much_ contempt. It was why the Circle's existence had never surprised Magnus – and he was sure that if the Circle hadn't meant to overthrow the Clave, the Clave would've secretly backed them up.

"This isn't important." Clark blushed under their gaze. "What matters is that Jace's dad obviously knows more than he should, and that he's still after Chloe."

That wasn't the only thing that mattered. Magnus would've liked to ask more detail on how exactly Jace had broken through his containment. It should be impossible for a Shadowhunter to do so, and yet it was the backlash of the shield breaking which had alerted Magnus to the fact that something was happening and they needed to get back to his apartment.

"I've never seen the rune she drew out there." Lucy hugged herself tightly. "Where did she get it from?"

"Nowhere," a tired voice declared. "I just thought it up."

In seconds Jace was there (beating Lois by two seconds). "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little tired though." Chloe yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Is everyone here okay?"

"Of course they are." Lois sat next to her.

"What do you _mean_ you just _thought it up_?" Lucy stood to her feet, eyes narrowed. "You can't just _think up_ runes. They were created by _angels_."

"Isabelle told me the same thing when I asked her about runes some time back." Lois whispered.

Jace and Chloe exchanged an odd look.

The Warlock eyed the young lovers curiously.

Lucy must've noticed it as well, because something odd passed over her expression. "Do one."

"Excuse me?" Chloe blinked up at her.

"If you can really do what you say you can – then create a rune, now." Lucy rolled up her sleeve. "I'll be your guinea pig."

Lois' eyes widened. "Now wait a minute!"

Lucy yanked out her stele and held it out to Chloe. "Do it."

There was strange intensity in Lois' younger sister, and Magnus watched her carefully.

"I don't know how I do it; I might hurt you." Chloe hesitated.

"I'm willing to take that risk." The glint in Lucy's eyes was almost desperate. "_Do it_."

Carefully, worriedly, Chloe took the stele and looked at her.

Magnus shifted his gaze to the blonde. "What were you thinking when you created the rune outside?"

Chloe eyed him in confusion. "That my friends were outnumbered and would die. I thought…" she paused, her eyes wide. "A part of me wished the creatures would get swallowed up by the earth."

Magnus nodded. It'd looked like an earthquake had hit outside his apartment (which was what the mundanes thought had happened) and he could see how her wishes could've been translated in that happening. "So think of an intention."

Chloe stared at her cousin's forearm and took in a deep breath as she raised the stele.

"What has occurred here?"

They turned to see the Inquisitor enter the house (made easy by the fact that there wasn't a door any longer) with Shadowhunters behind her.

"Valentine attacked." Magnus stood. "This is going to cost you extra."

She huffed and eyed Jace with disdain. "I see he didn't get you."

"He didn't come for _me_." Jace glared. "He came for _Chloe_. And he nearly got her too!"

"I'm sure you'll have more opportunity to help him in the future," the Inquisitor sneered.

"He didn't help Valentine, he protected me and fought to make sure that I wasn't taken." Chloe tightened her grip on Lucy's stele. "If it wasn't for him, Lucy and Clark, I wouldn't be here right now. It definitely wasn't thanks to you, _again_. So if you want to be snide about people failing at something, I'd look in a mirror."

The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed but otherwise she didn't respond to the obvious insult.

Magnus loved the way Chloe stood up to the Inquisitor. Sure, the girl had her moments where she was a little too cheeky for her own good (which he highly enjoyed) but just as the Inquisitor had a way of handing out backhanded compliments or barbed remarks, Chloe returned them with ease and poison. He didn't exactly know why she hadn't been charged with something for her mutinous attitude, and Magnus had a feeling that the only reason was because the Clave _really_ wanted her.

Feeling a familiar gaze on him, Magnus shifted his own from Chloe and the Inquisitor to Alec. He stood behind the Inquisitor, behind his parents and Isabelle. Unlike them though, Alec's gaze wasn't on Chloe or Jace. It was on Magnus, and his expression was completely conflicted. This must be hard for him, being around his Downworlder not-exactly-boyfriend while with his Downworlder-hating, closed-minded parents.

He was about to smile at Alec and let him know in his own way that he was okay, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned in surprise to see Lucy standing next to him. Her voice was respectful when she spoke, but anyone could see the way her eyes sparked. "Mistress Inquisitor, I may merely be newly graduated from the Academy, but even I can see that it isn't wise to alienate one of our strongest allies." She raised her chin. "Magnus Bane helped stop Valentine Morgenstern's rebellion the first time, as did Lucian Greyback, Jocelyn Fairchild, and Moira Laneara. Valentine is back and stronger than ever, and while I know it isn't my place to comment on these things… Chloe is my cousin. I worry about her safety; I worry about the fact that Valentine obviously has a plan for her, one that _no one_ in this room wants her to fulfill." She bowed her head. "I beg you to allow Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Greyback to return. It is in our separation – our bickering over things like race – that we are weak." She paused. "Valentine is rallying together with people who support him, who would die for his cause. Shouldn't we at least do the same?"

Magnus stared at the young Shadowhunter, who had yet to remove her hand from his shoulder or straighten from her bow. There were very few Shadowhunters that he could stand, let alone like, but he admired this girl. There was just _something_ about her, he wasn't sure what, but it fascinated him.

"You have no right to speak of such matters, which are over your head in both importance and understanding." The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes. "But I will concede a point in your favor concerning Lucian Greyback. He is a strong alpha, and has proven himself to the Clave in the past. Also, unlike Jocelyn Fairchild or the others accused, he does not have a reason to ever join Valentine's fight."

Magnus could see the weight of the Inquisitor's words on the shadowhunters around him. The Lightwoods flinched spectacularly at the slap in the face, further proof that they weren't trusted in their own Institute.

"I will call for a meeting with the Downworlder," the Inquisitor decided as she eyed every single person in the room. "I will assign him guardianship over Chloe Wayland. It is best if she and Jonathan Morgenstern are not together anymore."

"Now wait a minute!" Chloe looked horrified.

Jace looked murderous. "You can't just fling her around from here to there because you don't-!"

"I can do _what_ I want _when_ I want." The Inquisitor hissed at him as she reached out and grabbed his shirt. "I will see to it that you and yours do _not _corrupt this girl any further than you have – and that she _finally_ sees you for who you are." With that she turned to the others. "We leave to speak to the werewolf. _Now_." She marched out, and the shadowhunters with her.

Isabelle mouthed: _I'm glad you're all okay_, before she hurried out after them.

Alec stood there, pale and visibly conflicted. He wanted to stay. It was obvious to anyone who saw him. He _desperately_ wanted to stay.

Then again, the man he loved had been in a battle today, and while Magnus was still somewhat sore over the fact that his not-boyfriend was in love with Jace, he understood it and knew he had to learn to live with it.

"Go on," Magnus whispered as he stood. "They will be safe here with me tonight."

An unreadable expression crossed Alec's face before he turned and walked away.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Just Generally A Crappy Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

* * *

Jace didn't know if Magnus had deliberately left the shield down or what, but he didn't complain. He'd waited until those in the apartment had collapsed in sleep before he'd escaped. He hadn't been unseen. He'd noticed Lois in the shadows and he knew that _she_ knew where he was going, but she'd merely turned and returned to bed. He'd been grateful at that moment, grateful that she wasn't questioning him why tonight, or asking to go along. This was something he needed to do on his own.

But he realized that Lois was right. They couldn't keep everything a secret much longer, especially not from Chloe. He needed to tell her. No matter how angry she might get it would be worse if she found out from any other source than him and Lois, together. Somehow they'd get her to understand.

Sneaking deep within the bowels of the large ship, Jace was surprised that his journey had been this easy. He'd expected someone to notice he was there. The security in this place was _terrible_.

"Why are we here?"

Freezing in horror, Jace turned towards the voice to see Chloe behind him. "What are you doing here?" He hurried towards her. "How-?"

"You've come to see him, haven't you?" Chloe hugged herself and pulled away from him. "I knew when you snuck out that you had to be doing something terrible, something you didn't want me to know about. And it's _this_."

"_Chloe_." He tried to reach for her but she once more pulled away from him, and damn it, that hurt! "Chloe, just listen to me."

"I _trusted_ you, Jace!" She shook her head. "I trusted you and Lois and you both lied to me! You went behind my back and-! I can't even say it! You're-I don't even want to look at you!"

Oh Angel… it hurt. It hurt so badly to see that look in her eyes. The disappointment. The anger. "Chloe, please. I love you. Everyone I've ever done-."

"You're just like Valentine." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she sneered. "Jocelyn was right about you! The Inquisitor was right about you! You're a monster! Just like _he_ is!"

He brought a hand to his heart. "Don't-don't say that! You don't believe that!"

"But. I. _Do_." She moved closer, eyes narrowed. "I can't believe I wasted so much time with someone like _you_."

"I-."

"How long have you known that we were really brother and sister and you never told me?" Her eyes narrowed. "How long have you kept the truth from me? You _sick bastard?_"

"You're not my sister!" Jace snapped and charged her, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a sound shaking. "You never were and you never _will_ be my sister! Who keeps putting these thoughts into your mind?"

"My life was _perfect_ before you came into it."

He froze, remembering a night, long ago, when she'd told him something similar. "I-."

"I was _happy_. I was _normal_! I had a father who _adored_ me! I was getting closer to the boy I _should_ be with now!" She pushed him away, furious. "And then _you_ started stalking me and _ruined everything_! You _always ruin everything_, Jonathan!"

"Is this about Clark?" He felt as if she'd stabbed a thousand knives into him and he was bleeding out on the floor.

"This isn't about Clark." Chloe shook her head. "Not really." She stepped closer. "This is about you, and how you destroy everything you touch."

"I'm so sorry. _So sorry. _I love you. I'll never hurt you—I'd never do anything to make you suffer. Hurting you would be like hurting myself." He needed her to understand that. He needed her to realize just how important she was. How he needed her. He couldn't _breathe_ without her. "I _love_ you. I've only ever loved you. I've never loved anything else in my life – never allowed myself to – never _could_."

A piteous expression covered her face as she reached up and cupped his face. "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

Jace was going to be sick.

"You destroyed your falcon, Jace." Chloe whispered. "You're destroying me."

"_No_." His voice was as broken as his heart.

"This is interesting." A voice that made him shiver murmured from the shadows. Valentine, dressed in Shadowhunter glory, walked into the light. "When I awoke to the sound of voices I never expected that my children would've returned to me."

"I always knew," Moira emerged by his side, wearing gold. "My test to let them go back and realize for themselves the truth of the Clave, and thus remove all doubt about you and your mission, worked perfectly; your son and our daughter are back where they were always supposed to be."

"Mother!" Chloe hurried to Moira and hugged her. She turned to look at Valentine. "Is that monster really my father?"

"No." Jace shook his head. "No. He's _not_-!"

"You know it's true, Jace." Moira turned to him, face sad. "You've known it for a long time now, and the only reason why you won't accept it is because you know that that means you can't be with Chloe anymore."

Chloe looked at him with utter disgust.

He shrunk backwards, his voice a mere whimper. "_Chloe, it isn't true_."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to see you _ever_ again."

"Chloe…" He reached for her.

She looked him straight in his eyes as she moved towards him, determined. "You might be my brother, but I have no love for you."

Desperate, shaking, Jace saw the grin on Valentine's face over Chloe's head, and something snapped in him as he reached for the struggling blonde and kissed her.

She pushed away and slapped him. "I'm your sister!"

He reached for her and pulled the girl closer. "I. Don't. Care." And with her eyes wide on his, he slanted his mouth over hers and gave himself over to sin.

…

With a desperate gasp for air, Jace sat up. He looked around him, confused. What had happened? Where was he? Where was Chloe? What-?

"What did you see?"

In a split second Jace was on his feet and turned to find Valentine leaning against the wall, his expression curious.

"Where's Chloe?" Jace glared at his father. "What have you done to her?"

"You saw _Chloe_?" Valentine looked surprised.

"If you've touched her I swear by the Angel that I'll-!" Jace realized his seraph blade was still with him, and he yanked it free, tip pointed menacingly at his father. "I don't care if she's my sister, or if she hates me; you can't take her from me! I won't let you!"

"_That_ is your biggest fear?" Valentine couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried.

Jace hesitated at his father's genuine emotion. "My biggest fear?"

Valentine took in a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking things over as he stared at Jace as if he hadn't ever truly seen him before. "It would seem that the Morgenstern influence is stronger in you than I _ever_ would've imagined." He eyed Jace with his black gaze as he ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair. "I did not expect this." He tilted his head. "When you said that you saw her I expected you to say that you saw her dying."

"I would never let anyone hurt her." Jace sneered despite the fact that he was still somewhat confused as to what was going on.

Valentine gazed around him before he took in a deep breath. He seemed to be deep in thought, calculating. "What if I told you that that girl _was_ my child?"

Jace froze, his eyes wide in terror. "You'd be lying." Even though he said that, his voice shook slightly. "You told me that she was made for me. You wouldn't have said that if she was my sister. You—she _is not_ my sister!"

Valentine merely eyed him curiously. "But what if I told you that I lied? That she _is_? That I was ashamed for cheating on my wife with her best friend? That I blame myself for what Jocelyn did to me because I feel that, because of my cheating, I deserved it?"

"_No_!" Jace surged forwards and his seraph blade's trajectory was blocked by Valentine's own seraph blade. "Take it back! Stop lying to me!"

Valentine seemed completely unemotional, merely eyed Jace with that calculating glint of his. "The reason why I said she belonged to you, that she was yours, was because she was to be your right hand, the only one who could understand you. She was made so that you wouldn't be alone; a daughter to match my son in every way possible. To bring about a new era of Shadowhunters. Together. By my side." His eyes leveled with Jace's. "As a family."

"If you don't shut up I'll cut your lying tongue out myself." Jace's voice was hard stone, his eyes narrowed, and his hand shook with his fury as he held the seraph blade as tightly as physically possible.

"Moira was right." Valentine took in a deep breath. "When I sent her to you after you disappeared from Idris, she told me that your attachment to Chloe was much more than I had calculated. She is not to be your weakness, Jonathan. She's meant to be your strength."

"_No_." Jace shook as much as his voice did.

"I am so sorry, my son." Valentine whispered. "It was never my intention for you to grow so extremely attached to the girl."

"You said she was _mine_." Jace's voice broke. "What did you _expect_?"

"But she _is_ yours. She belongs to the Morgenstern family and all within."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jace sneered. "You enter her dreams and kiss her – brand her with runes… I don't know what you're playing, but even with a mask no one else has your shade of blonde, father. So don't play innocent."

Valentine paused for a second and tilted his head to the side, before he let out a soft breath, his lips curled.

"Do _not_ smile about that! Father!"

Clearing his throat, Valentine looked at him. "Your fear… It wasn't actually of her being your sister." It was as if something had suddenly dawned on him and he was both staggered and fascinated. "Your true fear is that her being your sister _wouldn't matter to you_ \- but it would to _her_." Valentine moved towards him like a serpent about to strike. "You're afraid _of yourself_, of what you'd do if she had a valid reason to turn away from you."

Jace's grip on his blade shook. "It doesn't matter, because you're lying; she isn't my sister."

Valentine merely stared at him in nearly awed silence.

Jace hated the way his voice broke when he hissed: "_She isn't_."

"Son, join me." He stepped closer. "None of this would matter if you do." He reached out and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Join me and I will let your friends live." His grip tightened. "Join me and she _never_ has to know the depths of what you are capable of."

Jace looked up at his father, silent.

* * *

"I don't know!" Lucy kicked at the table before she sat down on the chair with a huff. "The Inquisitor is making this harder than it has to be. She's blinded by the death of her son." She cracked her neck as she listened to the person on the other end. "At least we have _one_ thing going for us: Magnus Bane is _exactly _like you said he would be. He's distracted by the situation and the boy. He hasn't suspected a thing." She smirked at the comment that received. "He's _eighteen_. Get off your high horses. Plus, I doubt Bane is taking advantage of him. I get some serious _he's mine_ vibes whenever he's around." She chuckled. "I think he believes that I'm _interested_ in Bane - which I'm sure I can use to my advantage."

She looked around the house and wondered if the General was ever home. She had the place to herself most of the time, if not all of it, and figured that while it would be easier to get the information she needed if she accepted Magnus' offer of lodging, there was no way she was going to be under the roof of the house that the Inquisitor and her people were watching so tightly. There were definitely things she didn't need that woman, or the Clave, knowing about.

A sigh escaped her lips. "No. But I figure I'm going to be asked soon. I might've graduated early, but I'm still a nobody, and I only asked for permission to leave Alicante so I could check up on my family. And you know that the Clave want me to report back to them - that's the only reason why they've let me out without issue. But if things hold out much longer… I don't know… I'm going to have to come up with a better reason for still being here." She tilted her head to the side. "I don't _want_ his help. He's incompetent. I put him on Chloe-duty while she was in Idris and we _all_ know how well that went." She took in a deep breath. "Can someone, other than an angel, create a rune?" She listened intently and then frowned. "She thinks she can." The brunette groaned. "I don't know if she can _for sure_, I was getting her to test it out when the Inquisitor came along and there is _no way_ I want the Clave finding out about this if it's legit." She narrowed her eyes. "I need to have a couple of minutes alone with her, and I'll find out." She nodded. "Of course, I'll keep you informed." With that she hung up the phone and looked at the picture of her mother which hung on the wall. "Oh mom." She let out a sigh. "Things are getting horribly complicated."

* * *

Chloe awoke to the feeling of warmth around her, and fingers running softly through her hair. Her cheek rested against a calmed heartbeat. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was her arms were wrapped around. Since staying in Magnus' she'd gotten used to going to sleep next to Jace, to waking up to him already awake. She was used to the scent of his skin, to the fell of his hands, to watching him as sleep claimed him – to watching him asleep.

So far they hadn't done anything other than sleep together, and yet it'd strengthened their bond so much. So while she was happy to be able to see Luke again, she was terrified of the thought of moving to his apartment and not being able to see Jace as often as she had while under Magnus' roof.

"Morning," Jace's voice was a soft rumble.

"How do you always know when I wake up?"

"Your heartbeat speeds up," his voice went teasing. "Then again, you _do_ wake up with me, so I don't blame you."

Slapping his taunt stomach, Chloe laughed as she pushed away and sat up with a yawn. When Jace moved to kiss her she turned her head away and batted him back. "Morning breath. Stay away." With a squeak she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed, her hands pinned above her head, and Jace looming over her. There was an odd expression on his face as he merely stared down at her. "Is something wrong?"

He stared down at her, face serious, almost pained. "I love you."

She stared up at him, worried. "And I love you."

"Everything I do - have done since the moment you tripped and fell into my arms – will continue to do… it's all for you. It's because I love you more than I knew I could love – because I love you so much it scares me." He paused and then looked away, almost looked disgusted as he shook his head. "And yet I'm lying because I'm being selfish. I'm not doing it only for you – I'm doing it for me, because I can't ever go back to being the person I was, or living the life that I did, before I met you. I couldn't."

She'd never seen Jace open himself so much, be so vulnerable. He'd always made her known she was loved and desired, but he'd always have his arrogant protection in place. Now though, there wasn't a bit of arrogance in him.

Slipping her hands from his grip, Chloe reached up and cupped his face. "You never have to. I'm not going anywhere, Jace." She licked her lips. "I know your defects, and I love you for them. You're arrogant and selfish and you sacrifice yourself for those you love. It makes me want to hit you over the head and kiss you, all at the same time."

"What if I'm too selfish?" He whispered softly. "What if I'm willing to do anything to keep you by my side?"

"What's really bothering you?" She wanted to know.

"I'm scared," he admitted softly.

That shocked her intensely. Jace was not one to admit fear. Never. He always had some arrogant comment ready instead of ever admitting doubt.

Chloe stared at him. "Of what?"

"Of myself." He took in a deep breath. "I don't think I can be trusted to be the good guy anymore," he hesitated. "Not when it comes to you."

"I trust you more than I've ever allowed myself to trust anyone." What was bothering him so badly? "I love you more than I ever allowed myself to love anyone. It's you, Jace, it's always been you."

He stared at her, his expression almost afraid, before suddenly his lips were on hers, warm and needy. His hands delved into her hair and clutched handfuls of her blonde as his body pinned hers to the mattress.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as she kissed him back as desperately, her heart racing. She didn't understand what was happening, what was bothering him, but she needed to comfort him, to make him know that no matter what the Inquisitor or anyone else did she wouldn't let them tear them apart. She loved him, loved him so much, and she wouldn't be able to go on in this crazy world if she didn't have him by her side.

Suddenly the door flew open and the scandalized cry clued them in on the fact that they weren't alone.

Chloe and Jace tilted their heads towards the door to see the Inquisitor standing there, shadowhunters flanking her.

"_Get off_ of her, Jonathan Morgenstern." The Inquisitor motioned to the men with her, who moved and grabbed Jace, yanking him off of her and the bed. "You are under arrest for treason against the Clave."

"_What_?" Chloe sat up, horrified. "He hasn't even had his trial yet! You can't just-!"

"We can do what we want to _traitors_ who meet with Valentine Morgenstern, just as he did, last night." The Inquisitor's eyes flashed with feverish glee. "We told the Downworlder to lower his shields and we bugged Jonathan Morgenstern to see what he would do. We saw images of him meeting with Valentine on some sort of boat." She stepped forwards. "We couldn't hear what they spoke of, but we now have proof that the son is in league with the father."

"That's ridiculous!" Chloe glared. "Jace wouldn't-!" But then she saw the closed-off look on Jace's face and she brought a hand to her heart. "_Jace_?"

"I went to see him, and he offered me a place with him, but I told him _no_." Jace's gaze rested on her. "I did so for _you_."

She stared at him, shocked numb.

"Don't continue to lie, son of Morgenstern, no one will believe you now. Even _she_ sees you for who you really are." The Inquisitor stepped forwards and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "We will send a missive to your father for a trade: you for the Mortal Instruments." She tightened her grip on his chin. "And you _better_ hope that he agrees to the trade, because if he doesn't he's signed your death warrant."

"You can't!" Chloe found her voice as she hurried off of the bed.

Jace's eyes were on the Inquisitor. "He's not going to exchange me for the Mortal Instruments."

"Of course he will, he's your father." The Inquisitor gave him an ugly smile. "He won't let us kill his son."

"Son or not, this mission means more to him." Jace glared. "He won't give you want you want."

"You better hope he does." She let go of him. "Take him away."

"No!" Chloe moved to help but Shadowhunters moved in front of her, and she was unable to do anything but watch in horror as Jace was taken away.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. The Guild

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

Jace circled the inside of his new prison.

At the bottom of the Metropolis Institute, in the deepest, darkest section, he'd been placed in a holding cell he knew all too well. How many times had _he_ placed detainees here? It was a translucent square, within which was a bed and ample space to walk up and down, to fret. The top of the square wasn't covered, allowing in oxygen, but was too high to jump, and the idea of climbing it was impossible given the energy rising from it. Warlocks had helped built this cage, and the mere touch of skin to the walls was agony.

He knew that escape was futile, but that didn't stop him from trying to find a kink in the box. He couldn't remain here - not when he knew his father wouldn't make the trade - not when he knew that the Inquisitor was blind to what was in front of her: without him, Chloe was vulnerable and there was nothing to keep his father from taking her to make sure that the Clave didn't do to her what they'd done to Jace.

* * *

"He'll be fine." Clark sat by Chloe on Luke's sofa. The werewolf alpha was speaking to the Shadowhunters who'd brought her, to the Inquisitor, as she relayed what her expectations were of him as a guardian. First and foremost, Jocelyn, Lois, and any other Shadowhunter wasn't allowed any sort of contact with Chloe until they were exonerated. Other than Magnus and Lucy, Clark was the only one she knew who she'd be able to see for the unforeseeable future. And the Clave wasn't too happy about it - about a _Mundane_ knowing about the Shadow World and about this situation - but they seemed to have realized that they needed to give Chloe _something_ or she'd crack, and they were giving her Clark, or his presence and friendship, at least. And for that alone Chloe was grateful. She was scared, so scared, for everyone she loved dearly.

"Valentine won't trade the Mortal Instruments for Jace, Clark." Chloe rested against his chest, taking comfort as her best friend held her close, neither of them watching whatever was on the television.

"We'll figure out a way to help Jace," he promised. "He can be arrogant and annoying, but he's not evil. Anyone can see that."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "We have to _do_ something. Soon. If they send Jace to Idris—." When the band around her thumb caught in the light, Chloe pulled away and looked at it, eyes wide. "Maybe she can help."

"Who?" Clark eyed her in confusion before his blues rested on her fey ring. "You've got to be joking! Chloe! You can't trust her! You know that!"

"She gave me this ring for a _reason_ Clark." She moved closer, lowering her voice. "It took me to the Faerie Realm. She gave me that sort of access for a _reason_."

"Yeah, because she wants to study you like some sort of science project!" Clark moved closer and lowered his voice as well. "Who's to say that if we went this time she wouldn't _keep_ you? You know what Isabelle told us! The Faeries only help with a double-edge. They're somehow hurting you and you wont know until its too late."

"What if she isn't helping me? What if she's using me?"

Clark frowned. "What do you mean?"

She looked around before she leaned close enough that their faces were almost touching and to anyone who might be looking it would appear like they were about to kiss. "When I was in the Faerie Realm I… saw… things."

"Saw things?" Clark blinked. "Like what? Strange fey rituals?"

"No. I mean." She licked her lips. "Like when I had to Mortal Cup inside of me."

Clark's eyes widened in horror and in an incredibly quick movement, he tried to jerk that ring off of her, only managing to hurt her.

"Ouch!" She slapped his hand away and rubbed her sore thumb. "That hurt!"

"How could you keep this a secret?" Clark snapped at her. "The Mortal Cup nearly _killed_ you!"

"I told Jace and Magnus right after it happened, and then, well, I forgot." And she felt like an idiot for admitting it, but a _lot_ had happened afterwards and it hadn't crossed her mind until now.

"You _forgot_." Clark gave her a look.

"I _did_." She let out a sigh, still rubbing her thumb. "You don't have to come with me."

Clark glared at her. "If you think I'm letting you go to see that creepy redhead by yourself, you've got something coming!" He reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm texting Isabelle. Out of all of us she's the one with the knowledge about the fey." Clark's gaze was on his phone as he texted. "We need someone we trust not only knowing where we are, but we also need to know everything we can about the Faerie Queen and her people." He paused at the silence and looked up, a blush appearing on his cheekbones. "_What_?"

"You have Isabelle's number." Chloe tried not to sound so amused or teasing by this revelation. "Do you two text each other regularly or something?"

He glared at her, but the slight color on his cheekbones made him look far from intimidating. "We complain about you and Jace to each other."

Chloe laughed loudly and then brought her hand to her mouth to quiet the sound. "It's a brother and sister privilege to be annoyed by their siblings."

Clark froze what he was doing and looked up at her. Slowly a smile tilted the corners of his lips. "Who'd want you for a sister?"

"Shut up." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Clark."

"And I love you, Chlo." He cleared his throat, trying to reign in his smile as he returned to texting and then sent his message. "And as your big brother I need to have your back."

"I'm older by a couple of months," she reminded.

"Semantics," he replied.

She smiled in deep amusement at him as she reached out and held his hand.

He looked up at her and smiled as well as he squeezed it.

Someone cleared their throats.

Both turned to see the Inquisitor standing there, watching them like a hawk. The teenagers removed their hands from each other and turned to look at her.

"We are leaving you under Lucian Greyback's guardianship, but I will be leaving some of my men around for extra protection." She eyed the teenagers.

Chloe hurried to her feet. "Valentine won't trade the Mortal Instruments for Jace. You're _dooming_ Jace."

"Please, be whatever he is, Valentine is that boy's _father_." The Inquisitor stood. "He will do what he must to save him."

"All that's important to Valentine is his mission!"

"You are not a parent, Miss Wayland, and until then you will never be able to understand what we are capable of doing to protect our children." With that, and a pained expression, the Inquisitor turned and left.

After the front door slammed shut, Luke entered the room and leaned in the doorway with a sigh. "Things are getting overly complicated."

"He's not a traitor, Luke." She needed Luke to understand, to believe, in Jace.

Luke didn't answer, he merely reached out and hugged her to him. She went willingly and clung to him, trying desperately not to cry.

* * *

_I know that we can't trust the Faerie Queen, but do you think she'd help us? Chloe has this crazy idea about going to her to see if she can help with the Jace situation, but I'm not sure. Tell me all you know about the fey people because I don't want us to go there blind. I don't trust that redhead. Even Chloe knows that she's got something else planned, but she's going to risk it, and I need to make sure there's as little risk as possible._

Isabelle looked at the text and did her best not to look too horrified. She deeply regretted taking Chloe to the Faerie party. That had started this whole mess! It was _her_ fault! But she'd wanted to do something with the blonde who meant so much to both Jace and Clark, and she'd seen the way Chloe seemed interested in the Faerie culture… She'd never thought things could get this screwed up just because she'd wanted to try and become friends with the girl!

Damn her and her inability to connect with girls her own age!

**_How does she even expect to get to the Faerie Realm with the Inquisitor's men and Lucian watching her?_**

"We need to help him." Alec paced the room. "You and I both know Valentine isn't going to do the trade."

"Of course he won't." She waited for Clark's response, but he wasn't answering. "I just don't know what we _can_ do. Lois and Jocelyn are being held at Magnus' by the Inquisitor's orders - which is probably the only safe place for either of them right now given how the whole Shadowhunter world seems to now think they're in cahoots with Valentine - and everyone is watching you and I like a hawk. They're _waiting_ for us to do something so they can put us in the cell with Jace."

A muscle jumped in Alec's cheek but he knew it was true so he couldn't counter her words. "We have to do something! Izzy!"

"I know." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And we _will_. But we have to be smart about it."

He growled and leaned his back against the wall. "If they'd just let me see Ma—." He then paled and looked away. "I mean, uh—."

Isabelle realized that not only was Jace's situation bothering Alec, but also the fact that he was unable to see Magnus had him out of sorts. Her brother had no idea that she knew - then again, he might suspect, but he'd never asked and she'd never told - but she'd seen the sparks that'd flown between the Warlock and her brother at the Downworlder Party, and had appreciated the Warlock more and more for the way her brother had been blossoming and coming out of his shell since those two had started secretly dating. She just wished he'd trust her enough to tell her - trust her enough to know that she'd love him no matter _what_ or _who_ he loved. What mattered to her - what had always mattered to her - was that Alec was happy - and she'd never seen him as happy as he was with Magnus Bane.

"They've fractured the team!" Alec ran a hand down his face. "They've made us weak."

The team.

Isabelle smiled softly at that. It sounded nice.

"Chloe's got to be going insane." Alec let out a groan. "And we can't even talk to her to let her know that Jace is fine, that at least he isn't in the dungeons of the Silent City again."

Isabelle was a little surprised by the fact that Alec was worried about Chloe. She knew that he still had some feelings for Jace, but the fact that his hostility towards Chloe was diminishing proved just how much his feelings for Magnus were increasing. This was… this was _great_.

Her phone shook and she looked down at the message: _Something's wrong. There's screaming outside._

Her eyes widened in horror. "Alec, we need to find mom, _now_."

"Why?"

She looked up, horrified. "I think Lucian's house is under attack."

* * *

"Get upstairs and lock yourselves in my room! Now!" Luke snarled at them as the screaming grew louder around them.

"But Luke—!" Chloe didn't want to leave him, not as the screaming grew closer and closer.

Luke's gaze turned to Clark as his eyes started to turn lupine. "_Take her_."

Clark nodded and grabbed Chloe's forcing the struggling blonde up the stairs towards Luke's room as the sound of the glass front of the bookstore breaking. He hauled her into the room, Chloe wasn't even sure how he knew that one was Luke's, and slammed the door shut, bolting it closed.

"No!" Chloe fought against him. "We can't leave Luke! We have to help him!"

"I have to protect _you_." Clark grabbed her and gave her a shake. "Listen! Chloe! You need to get out of here. They're after you. You know they are! So if you have a way of getting to the Faerie Realm, _go now_." He cleared his throat. "I'll stay behind and help Luke."

"_No_." Chloe shook her head. "I will _not_ leave you! Either of you!"

A wolf howling in pain, in _fear_, could be heard below.

Both turned towards the door, and Clark had to hold on tightly to Chloe to keep her from racing towards it. "Chloe, _go_! You have to go!"

"I'm not going!" She yanked her stele out from her pocket. "I have to help!"

"That's not a seraph blade, you can't—!" Suddenly Clark looked up and yanked Chloe and himself out of the way in time for the door to be kicked off of its hinges and come flying into the room. When he turned to look at the doorway he whispered one word "_no_" and let go of Chloe as he collapsed to his knees.

Chloe followed his gaze towards the doorway and her eyes widened in horror as Jace stood there, bloody and beaten.

"_Chloe_," he whispered as he collapsed to his knees. "You're okay."

"_Jace_?" Her voice was horrified, and in seconds she'd put away her stele and raced towards him, catching him as he was about to fall face forwards onto the floor. "_What happened to you_?" She cradled his broken, bleeding body. "I'll use my stele—you'll be alright."

"No." Jace raised his hand and stopped her. "It's too late. You can't help me. You'll only prolong the pain."

"_No_." Chloe shook her head. "It'll save you! It has to!"

"_Chloe_." He stared up at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. "When I heard you were in danger I had to - I couldn't let them keep me away. I'll always come for you - to save you - and dying for you is an honor."

"_Don't say that_!" Chloe screamed at him. "You don't need to die! Just let me—!"

Jace coughed up blood, crimson around his lips. "I love you."

"Jace—!" Chloe stared in horror as his eyes rolled in the back of his skull and his body went limp in her arms. "_No_…" She let out a sound she'd never heard before as her tears fell onto his face, washing away the red. "_NO_!"

* * *

Lucian Greymark was in the hospital, in critical condition. Lois hadn't moved from his side since he'd been placed in his private room. His pack were around as well, and while they weren't that trusting or welcoming of those who weren't 'pack', they seemed to instinctively know better than to try and tell Lois to leave. Even the Inquisitor hadn't told Lois that she had to return to Magnus'. Maybe it was because she'd seen the girl's eyes, seen the horror, the terror, the brokenness, and recognized something there that she knew all too well. Whatever the reason, Lois was under watch at the hospital, but at least she was there, seated by Lucian's side. She hadn't said a thing since the news of what had happened at Lucian's had come out. The only sound she made were sniffles. She was obviously trying not to cry and yet was having a hard time of it.

Leaning in the shadows, Lucy hugged herself. She wanted to go in, to let her presence be known, to hug her sister, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Not now. Not with all that was going on.

_Please, Angel, let Lucian survive this_.

Looking up at the ceiling, Lucy fought the desire to cry. She couldn't cry. She hadn't cried since she was a child, all alone in a foreign country in a cold Academy, far from her family and all those she loved or who loved her. Going to Idris had taught her to be tough, to never let her weakness show, and she wouldn't start now.

Clearing her throat, Lucy left, grabbing her phone as she dialed the number she called above all else. "The situation here is critical. My cousin's safe-house was attacked. The Shadowhunters posted around were massacred, cut clean through, and Lucian… The werewolf mightn't make it." She cleared her throat. "Chloe and her friend Clark were taken." She moved towards the door. "I'm going to Magnus'. Jocelyn has been returned to the Institute. They believe that she or Jace will be the next target, and want to make it harder for Valentine to get to them. Most of their people are there. And you know what that means." She nodded at the answer. "Exactly." The brunette ran a hand through her hair. "Magnus needs to be brought in on this. I know we wanted to keep as many people in the dark as possible, but given what we know, we need him." She breathed a breath of relief at the agreement in her ear. "I'll call you after I speak to him. I'll call you if I need backup." She sighed. "I'll also call Raphael and let him know what's going on." She hung up.

"How about you letting _us_ know what's going on as well?" A voice said darkly from the side.

Lucy froze and then turned to see Isabelle and Alec Lightwood emerge from the shadows.

"What the hell are you up to?" Alec moved towards her, vicious. "What do you want with Magnus?"

Damn. How had she let her guard down enough for these two to catch her?

A dark chuckle escaped her lips.

"Believe it or not, I'm a good guy." Lucy ran her hand over her face. "Come on then, I'm not saying this twice, so the quicker we get to Magnus' the better."

* * *

Chloe sat up with a gasped breath. She looked around her in confusion. Where was she? What had happened?

And then she remembered: Jace had died in her arms.

A stuttered breath escaped her before a sob followed it.

"Are you hurt?"

She looked up at the unexpected voice. "_Mom_?" In seconds she'd flown out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Moira's stomach, holding onto her tightly as she cried. "He's dead! Jace is dead!"

Her mother's arms wrapped around her and she pressed a kiss to her head. "Honey, Jace isn't dead. The Clave still have him imprisoned, but he's alive."

Confusion mixed with hope as she looked up at her mother through tear-filled eyes. "But I saw him die! He died in my arms!"

"My beautiful daughter…" Moira brushed her tears away before she cupped her face. "What you saw was your greatest fear. It wasn't reality."

Relief seared through her and left her weak as she collapsed to her knees. "_Thank the Angel_."

Moira followed her to the ground. "Were you hurt? We were merely trying to rescue you, but Agramon might've hurt you during the rescue." She then paused when she noticed the rune seared on Chloe's inner wrist. "Where did you get this?"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, when the door opened and Valentine Morgenstern entered. "_You_." She stood. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"I see she's fine." Valentine chuckled as he came forwards and circled them as Moira got to her feet as well. "We were worried after you fainted. Your mundane friend has been accusing us of hurting you and we were beginning to worry he was right when you wouldn't wake up."

Fear speared through her. "You have Clark?"

"He is untouched." Valentine assured her. "Merely being detained in one of the rooms until we could prove that you're well." He came towards her and caught her hand, his gaze going to her inner wrist before he grinned and pulled her into a hug. "I am relieved to know that you are well, my child."

She squirmed in his touch but didn't push him off. She couldn't antagonize him, not if she wanted to secure Jace's safety. "They have Jace. They want you to trade the Mortal Instruments. Or they'll kill him."

"I know." He pulled away and looked away. "They will not kill him."

She stared into his dark eyes and fought a snarky response. "You'll trade the Mortal Instruments for him?"

"Of course not." Valentine snorted as if that was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. "I'll kill each and every one of them, and then set him free."

* * *

Lucy Lane let out a sigh as she stared at the faces eyeing her. "The Clave sent me here to spy on everyone and report back to them." She could see everyone bristling and groaned as she covered her hand with her face. "But while I've been feeding them information I've only given them enough for them not to question my real reasons for being here… or who I am _really_ working with."

"_Valentine_," Alec hissed.

She snorted. "_Please_." She removed her hand from her face and turned to face Mangus, who'd been silently watching her since this had all begun. "We have a friend in common, Ragnor Fell."

Magnus' cat-eyes widened. "You're working with _Ragnor_?"

"Ragnor?" Alec as in confusion.

Isabelle blinked. "Wait. As in _High Warlock_ Ragnor Fell?"

Lucy nodded with a sigh. "He and I have the same goals."

"Which would be?" Magnus seemed intrigued and a little amused.

"A _true_ alliance, a _friendship_, between the species." Lucy let out a breath. She couldn't believe she'd been found out. But then again, she'd need these people's help. Still. Ragnor was going to be _so_ annoyed with her. And he'd never let her live down the fact that she'd be _found out_. "Downworlders and Shadowhunters have an alliance, but the Covenant is just in name alone. We all know that there's distrust between us all, and that we don't work together - we don't accept each other, not really." She sighed. "But Ragnor and I - we want to build a society where Downworlder and Shadowhunter are _truly_ united, are brothers in arms. If we were, scum like Valentine Morgenstern wouldn't be able to succeed in their plans of destruction."

"Why should we believe you?" Alec wanted to know. "You could be making this all up."

"Because she's _not_." A new voice announced as Raphael waltzed into the house and made a face. "_Dios_, Magnus, you need to clean up a bit more."

"Raphael?" Magnus stood, and then his mouth fell open. "That damned Ragnor! He _is_ behind this!" He pouted. "Why wasn't I included in all this?"

Raphael snorted at the thought.

Magnus glared at him. "I resent that snort. I am dependable." At Raphael's look he smirked. "Okay, it would've been _interesting_. This whole cloak and dagger thing is _just me_. I mean, I have the perfect outfit for it."

Raphael turned to Lucy, as if begging her to change the subject.

Taking pity on the vampire, Lucy did. "Ragnor, Raphael and I have been working together, representing the Warlocks, Vampires and Shadowhunters who share our views. We call ourselves the Guild." She cleared her throat. "We were going to approach Lucian Greymark. He would be the perfect representative for the Children of the Moon. He already had an idea of what was going on… He must've smelt both Ragnor and Raphael on me, and known that there was more than I was saying."

Isabelle eyed the younger girl. "You want to make a _new_ Covenant."

"We want a _real_ alliance, not the ridiculous treaty we've had all these years." Lucy stepped forwards. "We want a _true_ chance at peace, at brotherhood. A world in which a Shadowhunter can love a Downworlder and it not be _shameful_. We want equality." She licked her lips. "Ragnor and I have fought together in Idris to try and change the backwards mentality that reigns in there, both in the Downworlder and Shadowhunter sides, but if Valentine Morgenstern wins this war the little progress we've made side by side won't mean _anything_."

Magnus suddenly let out a snort. "That damned _hypocrite_."

Lucy blinked and turned towards him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"How old are you?" Magnus wanted to know.

She blinked. "I just turned seventeen."

"_Hypocrite_!" Magnus threw his hands in the air before he pointed to Raphael. "You too! You're complicit in this!"

Lucy was truly confused as she looked between them. "What—?"

Magnus looked completely indignant. "Ragnor and this guy have been going on and _on_ about me 'cradle-robbing' because Alexander is eighteen… but Ragnor and you… and you're _seventeen_!"

Raphael palmed his face.

Alec went pale and turned to look at his sister.

Isabelle merely winked and gave her brother's shoulder a little whack as she mouthed: _Finally._

He blushed hard and looked down, but a small smile touched his lips.

A hot blush covered Lucy's face. "Ragnor and I are not… We…" She couldn't look anyone in the face. "He's a _gentleman_."

Raphael glared at Magnus. "Have you no tact, Warlock?"

Magnus pouted. "It's obvious on her face that there's something between her and—."

"_There isn't anything between us_!" Lucy's voice went shrill, her face even hotter, before she cleared her throat. "Back to the _important_ part." She took in a deep breath. "We know where Valentine Morgenstern is, we followed Jonathan Morgenstern when he went to visit his father the other night." She cleared her throat. "We have reason to believe that he will perform his profane ritual tonight, and we must stop him before he does." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what use he has for my cousin, but I know that we can't let him have her." She took in a deep breath. "_I_ won't let him have her."

"Jace needs to know." Alec reached for his jacket. "Don't do anything until I come back." He hesitated for a second before he moved to Magnus, grabbed his shirt, and pulled the surprised Warlock down in a deep kiss.

Raphael covered his face with mumbled Spanish.

Isabelle grinned brightly.

Lucy knew the action for what it was. It wasn't a _he's mine_ signal to her or anyone else. It was just, for the first time, Alec was around people who not only knew about him and Magnus, but who had already voiced their approval. For the first time he felt accepted, not condemnable or condemned. It'd given him a bit of freedom, of courage, and it made her smile. This was what she was fighting for… for others like Alec, who loved people they "shouldn't". She wanted a world in which they were free to do so.

Alec pulled back, smiled up at an apparently shocked-silly Magnus, and headed towards the door, leaving them.

Lucy and Isabelle exchanged looks, and for the first time genuinely smiled at each other.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. A Call To Arms

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

A/N: The conversation between Valentine and Imogen is taken from the book.

* * *

"_What_?" Jace stared at his brother in horror. "_No_."

"It's okay." Alec came as close to the box as he dared. "We'll get her back."

"I knew this would happen." Jace looked around him in desperation. Not even finding out that he was to be taken to Idris in the morning for sentencing had filled him with this dread. "I need to get out of here. I—."

"You can't, you _know_ that, Jace." Alec let out a sigh. "It'll kill you if you try to pass through it." He sighed. "The Inquisitor sure meant business."

"Of course she did," Jace couldn't keep his snap back. "Haven't you heard? I'm going to Idris in the morning for sentencing. There won't even be a trial."

"It's not like you made it easier on yourself." Alec's eyes were somber. "What the hell were you thinking, going to see Valentine? I mean, seriously, what was going through your head?"

A number of smart remarks occurred to Jace, but he was too tired to utter any of them. "I was thinking that he was my father."

Alec sighed, obviously trying to maintain his patience. "Jace—."

"What would you have done if it was _your_ father?" Jace pressed.

"My father?" Alec snorted. "My father would never do the things that Valentine—."

"Your father _did_ _do those things_!" Jace snapped viciously. "He was in the Circle along with my father! Your mother too! Our parents were all the same. The only difference is that yours got caught and punished, and mine didn't!"

Alec opened his mouth and then closed it as his eyes lowered to the ground. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't understand why you would _want_ to see him after what he's done to _you_." His blue eyes rose to Jace's. "He experimented on you before you were even born. Not only that, but he made you think you'd witnessed his murder, Jace. I remember what you were like when you arrived - ten years old and traumatized. You woke up screaming for _years_. How could he have done that to his son?"

Jace tightened his hands into fists, his gaze now the one that lowered. "Valentine told me that if I supported him against the Clave that he'd made sure no one I cared about was hurt. Not you or your family. Not Chloe - even Lois. He said—."

"They wouldn't need protection if it wasn't for him!" Alec interrupted. "And good and all he decided he wouldn't kill us all personally, but what about Magnus? Or Lucian? Or any other Downworlder? Will he just let them live too? Is he suddenly so magnanimous?"

Jace licked his lips. "I saw what he can do, Alec. The kind of demonic force he can summon." He rose his gaze. "If he brings his demon army against the Clave there _will_ be a war and people get hurt in wars. They die in wars." He looked up at Alec. "I can't save everyone but I can save the most important people."

"You idiot." And yet Alec's tone wasn't condemning in the least bit. "Valentine kissed Chloe in her dreams, remember that?" Alec leaned forwards. "What do you think he'll do to her now that he has her all alone?"

Jace looked up at Alec with narrowed eyes. Alec was playing dirty, extremely dirty, and a part of Jace was highly impressed with his Parabatai for it.

"You need to get her back, and then prove to the Inquisitor that you're to be trusted," Alec declared. "But to do that you need to get out of this thing without burning to a crisp, and I have an idea that might sound crazy."

"I'm all for crazy," Jace declared.

"Well, I've seen you do things that were practically flying. I've seen you fall three stories and land like a cat, jump from the ground to the roof—," Alec began.

"Hearing my achievements recited is certainly gratifying, but I'm not sure what your point is," Jace declared.

Alec let out a heavy breath. "My point is that there are four walls to this prison, not five."

"So, Hodge wasn't lying when he said we'd actually use geometry in our daily lives," Jace drawled. "You're right, Alec. There are four walls to this cage. Now, if the Inquisitor had gone with two, I might—."

"JACE." Alec glared at him. "I mean there's no _top_ to the cage. Nothing between you and the ceiling."

Jace craned his neck back and gazed at the ceiling. The rafters seemed to sway dizzily high above him, lost in shadow. "Alec, your faith in my abilities is both humbling and terrifying. And also, insane. That's a thirty foot jump straight up into the air. There's no way that I can make that."

"Is it?" Alec asked softly. "Magnus told me that Chloe thinks she can _create_ runes. And let's be honest, that's the least of her oddities." He cleared his throat. "The _both_ of you were experimented on, Jace. Since you found out haven't you wondered if that's not the reason why you're so… _you_?"

Jace looked at his adoptive brother and couldn't answer. Alec and Izzy were one of the few people who knew the truth about him, and they'd accepted him despite not knowing what exactly ran in his veins - despite the fact that Jocelyn swore when he first opened his eyes after birth they were demon black. Alec and Izzy knew him better than most people, and now that Alec pointed out this to him - well - how would he know if he didn't try?

Alec was right. Chloe had started showing side effects of the experimentation she'd gone through as a fetus - she could create runes, something only the angels were supposed to be able to do. And Jace - how many people had marveled at the physical feats he could perform? He'd thought it was his father's training, and yet, what if it was more to it than that?

"He could be kissing her right about now," Alec declared casually. "There could be tongue involved."

Shooting his brother a glare, Jace looked back up at the rafters, the runes that gave him excellent long sight kicking in so that the rafters came into focus. They'd held up the Institute roof for hundreds of years, they could hold a teenage boy. He flexed his fingers and took in deep, slow breaths, just as his father had taught him.

In his mind's eye he saw himself leaping, soaring, catching hold of a rafter with ease and swinging himself up onto it. He was light, he told himself, light as an arrow winging its way easily through the air, swift and unstoppable.

"I am Valentine's arrow," Jace whispered. "Whether he knows it or not."

And he jumped.

* * *

Lucy had known it was a good idea to get Isabelle Lightwood's telephone number. "How did he get out of the Metropolis Institute? The Inquisitor had it locked down as tightly as a pentagram!"

"It doesn't matter," Isabelle declared abruptly. "You said Magnus is with you, right?"

"Yeah, I have you on speakerphone." She turned to look at Magnus, who was already searching his closet for an appropriate jacket.

"Magnus, Jace said to tell you to meet us by the waterfront. You can pick the place but it has to be somewhere deserted. We're going to need your help getting to Valentine's ship."

"Already on it!" Magnus called from the closet as he pulled out a black frock coat with glimmering silver buttons, swinging it on. "I'm assuming that there are protection wards around the ship that you'll need my help getting through." He stood tall. "And a means to get to the boat would probably be good too. I'm sure he's not at the dock anymore, not after kidnapping Chloe."

Lucy nodded her agreement but eyed him critically. "Are you sure that coat goes with those shoes?"

Magnus blinked and looked down at his shoes. "You're so right." With that he turned and went back to the closet.

"You guys, there's more," Isabelle declared, her voice worried. "Jace says that Valentine is using a fear demon. That's how he was able to kill the Silent Brothers. It's also what slaughtered the warlock, the werewolf, and the fae. It's why they all had those looks on their faces. Those terrified looks. They were literally scared to death."

Lucy frowned. "But the blood—."

"He took the blood later," Isabelle responded.

"_Agramon_." Magnus turned towards them, two different shoes in his hands, expression solemn.

"Yeah, Jace said Valentine called him that," Isabelle declared.

"He's not _a_ fear demon." Magnus chucked one of the shoes behind him into the closet before he kicked off the ones he was wearing. "He's _the_ fear demon. How did Valentine get Agramon to do his bidding? Even a warlock would have trouble binding a Greater Demon, and _outside_ the pentagram—-." Magnus paused as he put on the new shoes. "That's how the warlock died, summoning Agramon." He sighed and sat down next to Lucy. "The Mortal Cup is what's letting Valentine control Agramon."

"The _Cup_?" Lucy's eyes were wide.

"Apparently it gives you come power over demon, not like the Sword does, though," Magnus declared.

Lucy looked him over. "We're totally screwed, aren't we?"

He sighed and didn't answer.

* * *

She'd dreamt about being with her mother again, she'd dreamt about being in her arms and holding her tightly and never wanting to let her go. In those dreams her mother loved her above all else and promised to never go away ever again. She'd also had nightmares where her mother was an emotionless robot who didn't care about anything or anyone else who wasn't Valentine. This seemed like a mixture of both. Her mother was there, her mother hugged her, touched her, told her how much she loved and missed her - how happy she was for Chloe to be there - to be amongst them. And yet her mother wore Valentine's mark upon her heart and his commands in her mind. This wasn't the mother who cried and sent Chloe away to protect her.

And yet, a part of Chloe didn't care. It was still her mother.

Moira leaned her cheek over Chloe's head as she rested with an arm around the girl.

Chloe leaned into her mother but watched Valentine like a hawk. She didn't know what sort of runes were on the room they were keeping Clark in, but they were keeping the alien locked in. Valentine said it was for the "mundane's" safety, but Chloe knew very well that Valentine was holding Clark's safety over her. He was Valentine's trump card.

"When I created you, I never expected the impact you'd have on my house," Valentine admitted as he turned to face her. "There is something about you that incites obsession in the fruit of my loins."

"Jace _loves_ me, he's not _obsessed_." Chloe didn't blame Valentine for not knowing the difference though. It wasn't as if she would ever believe that this man had ever known what it was to truly love someone.

"Did you know that when a Morgenstern man finds his woman, that's it?" Valentine asked her curiously. "I will never love another other than Jocelyn, no matter how many times she betrays me I will always welcome her back with open arms." He leaned against the desk as he eyed her. "I have no doubt that should you betray my son, he would take you back as well. His ego might be hurt, and he might act out on it, but he wouldn't think twice about it."

"I'd never betray Jace." She glared at him for even insinuating she might.

"Jocelyn promised me the same thing, many times," Valentine declared. "And yet she betrayed not only me, but my cause."

She wanted to yell that Jace wasn't an evil pseudo scientist who experimented on his own son, but she was trying not to alienate the only chance she had of saving Jace.

"Would you forgive Jonathan if he betrayed you?" Valentine asked curiously. "Would you take him back no matter his sin - as he would you?" He tilted his head. "Do you love my son with the same feverish devotion he does you?"

"Jace would never betray _me_." Her eyes narrowed and she snarled at him.

"Oh, I doubt that he would see it as a betrayal, he'd see it as helping you - protecting you. Keeping you safe by keeping you in the dark. Him and Lois both."

Chloe went still, a sense of confused dread filling her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

Valentine moved towards her and stared down into her green eyes. "Have you not noticed that they have been sneaking off together?"

Something dark churned in her stomach. "They wouldn't - Jace wouldn't cheat and Lois would never do that to me."

"Of course they wouldn't," he agreed coolly. "But don't you wonder what they were doing so many nights that they didn't think you should know - that they didn't think they could tell you?" He leaned in closer. "Does this mean they trust each other more than they trust you?"

Oh Angel, Valentine had just hit her in her Achilles heel, and emotions she'd felt the last time she was here - all the insecurities - came rushing back.

He turned his back at her and walked away.

* * *

Isabelle had forced her way into Hodge's office despite the fact that she knew that the Inquisitor and her mother were waiting for Valentine to arrive and answer the Inquisitor's proposal. The women had been locked in an unending argument so loud that Isabelle had been able to easily hear it all for hours outside the doors. Her mother defended Jace, fought the trade, tried to get "Imogen" to see reason, but the other woman wouldn't.

And now Isabelle had had enough and stormed inside. Alec and Jace had gone to meet Lucy and Magnus, and she'd stayed behind because they needed someone here to keep an eye on the conversation between the Inquisitor and Valentine.

The woman was definitely about to get a guard to escort Isabelle out when Maryse's voice stopped her.

"_Imogen_." There was something in her voice - and urgency - that made even the Inquisitor turn and look.

The three women in the room turned to see the air just by the freestanding brass globe shimmering like water. A shape began to coalesce out of it, like black paint being stroked over white canvas evolving into the figure of a man with broad, plank-like shoulders. The image was wavering too much for Isabelle to see more than the fact that the man was tall, and had a shock of close-cropped salt-white hair.

"Valentine," in Inquisitor spoke.

The air by the globe shimmered violently and Isabelle couldn't keep her gasp as a man stepped out of the air, as if coming through layers of water. Valentine Morgenstern was over six feet tall with a wide chest and hard, thick arms coded with ropy muscle. His face was almost triangular, sharpening to a hard, pointed chin. He might've been handsome, but he lacked any of his son's pale-gold looks. Jace must've gotten his features from Jocelyn's side of the family.

The hilt of a sword was visible just over his left shoulder, it was definitely the Mortal Sword. The man wasn't corporally present so he didn't need it to protect himself. He must've worn it just to irritate the Inquisitor.

"Imogen." Valentine's dark eyes looked darkly amused, and that was when Isabelle finally saw the resemblance with Jace. "And Maryse." His gaze shifted to Isabelle. "And this is definitely your daughter." He smiled. "She looks just like you."

"Leave my daughter out of this, Valentine," Maryse said, clearly struggling to keep her voice steady.

"Well, that hardly seems fair," Valentine declared, "considering you haven't left _my_ child out of this." He turned to the Inquisitor. "I got your message. Surely that's not the best you can do?"

She hadn't moved but now blinked slowly. "I hope the terms of my offer were perfectly clear."

"My son in return for the Mortal Instruments and the girl," Valentine recited. "Otherwise you'll kill him."

"_Kill_ him?" Isabelle couldn't keep the horror from her voice. "_MOM_!"

"Isabelle," Maryse hissed. "Shut up."

"You have the correct terms, Morgenstern," the Inquisitor agreed.

He nodded. "Then my answer is no."

"_No_?" The Inquisitor looked as if she'd been slapped. "You can't bluff, Valentine. I will do exactly as I threatened."

"Oh, I have no doubt in you, Imogen. You have always been woman of single-minded and ruthless focus," he assured her. "I recognize these qualities in you because I possess them myself."

"I am nothing like you," she denied. "I follow the Law—."

"Even when it instructs you to kill a boy still in his teens just to punish his father?" Valentine sneered at her in disgust. "This is not about the Law, Imogen, it is that you hate and blame me for the death of your son and this is your manner of recompensing me. It will make no difference. I will not give up the Mortal Instruments, I will not give up the girl." He paused. "Not even for Jonathan."

The Inquisitor simply stared at him, as if unable to digest this turn of events. "But he's your son," she whispered. "Your _child_."

"Children make their own choices," Valentine answered. "That's something you never understood. I offered Jonathan safety if he stayed with me but he spurned it and returned to you. You'll exact your revenge on him as I told him you would. You are nothing, Imogen, if not predictable."

The Inquisitor didn't seem to notice the insult, in fact, she looked dumbstruck. "The Clave will insist on his death should you not give me the Mortal Instruments. I won't be able to stop them."

"I am aware of that." He nodded. "But there is nothing I can do. I offered him a chance. He didn't take it."

"You asshole!" Isabelle yelled at him. "He's your son!"

"You… offered him…" The Inquisitor started to look like she was getting weak at her knees, her eyes wide. "And he turned you _down_?" She shook her head, her voice odd. "But he's your spy—your weapon—."

"Is that what you thought?" Valentine looked genuinely surprised. "I am hardly interested in spying out the secrets of the Clave." In fact, he looked as if the thought was ridiculous. "I'm only interested in its destruction, and to achieve that ended I have far more powerful weapons in my arsenal than a _boy_."

"_But_—," the inquisitor's voice broke.

"Believe what you like," Valentine said with a shrug. "You are nothing, Imogen Herondale. The figurehead of a regime whose power is soon to be shattered, its rule ended. There is nothing you have to offer me that I could possibly want."

"_Valentine_!" The Inquisitor threw herself forward, as if she could stop him, catch him, but her hands only went through him as if through water.

With a look of supreme disgust, Valentine stepped back and vanished.

Maryse turned to the Inquisitor. "Imogen."

The Inquisitor didn't seem to hear her, her expression horrified, her face pale as she sank bonelessly into Hodge's old chair. "My God," she whispered. "What have I done?"

"You've handed the victory to Valentine," Maryse declared harshly.

"No," the Inquisitor breathed.

"You knew exactly what Valentine was planning when you locked Jace up," Maryse pushed, eyes narrowed and voice harsh. "You refused to allow the Clave to become involved because it would have interfered with your plan. You wanted to make Valentine suffer as he had made you suffer, you wanted to him you have the power to kill his son the way he killed yours. You wanted to humble him."

"Yes…" the Inquisitor whispered.

"But Valentine will not be humbled," Maryse didn't let up. "I could have told you that - I _did_ tell you that. He only pretended to consider your offer to make absolutely certain that we would have no time to call for reinforcements from Idris. And now it's too late."

Isabelle had never seen her mother like this before, and while she'd always been proud of her mother, she'd never realized just how much of a bad ass she could actually be.

"We need to do something." The door opened behind them and Isabelle's father stood in hunting armor. "The Conclave stands ready, the boats are waiting at the dock."

"It's not good." The Inquisitor's hands fluttered around her face. "There aren't enough of us - we can't possibly - and the Clave should be informed."

"_You_ tell them." Maryse shoved the phone on the desk towards her. "Tell them what you've done."

The older woman merely stared at the phone.

Pulling out a blade from a holster, Maryse pointed it directly at the Inquisitor's heart.

Imogen Herondale looked up at Maryse blankly. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Not even close," Maryse hissed. "We need every Shadowhunter in the city, and right now, that includes you, so get up and get ready for battle. From now on the orders around here are coming from _me_." She smiled grimly. "And the first thing you're going to do is free my son from that accursed Malachi Configuration."

The Inquisitor slowly nodded and stood.

Isabelle cleared her throat. "Actually, uh, about Jace…"

* * *

What the hell were these runes?

Clark had only felt something similar to the stinging pain he got whenever he moved towards the door or window when he was around green meteor rock. These definitely weren't that. It made him wary to realize that he had another weakness. Runes. There was still so much that he didn't know about himself or his abilities. But he had to keep them hidden, keep Valentine thinking he was just a Mundane. Not only wouldn't Valentine try to experiment on him – or kill him – but it bought him time to figure out how to get himself and Chloe out of here.

They were on a ship. That much was obvious from the endless sea outside his window and the sound of waves and the subtle way the ship (which had to be large) rode the waves.

Clark strained to listen. He'd found that he could hear things others couldn't, but only sometimes, and only when he really tried. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

"_…fitting_."

Clark's eyes widened. That had been Valentine!

He closed his eyes tighter and concentrated hard once more.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Noth-.

"_She will realize the truth of the matter soon_." That was Moira.

"_We must keep it from her as long as possible, she is not ready for the truth_," Valentine muttered. "_She has too many ties to that world, ties which will need to be broken if she's supposed to take her rightful place. Until then she cannot know._"

"_Jocelyn will be a problem_."

"_When has my darling wife __**not**__ been an issue?_" Valentine wanted to know with a huff. "_She should be here, by my side, and yet she chooses to be with the werewolf_."

"_I know that you wished Jonathan to be here for this,_" Moira declared.

"_I do want my son here by my side for this monumental event,_" he agreed. "_But it is best that he stay away for now. There is more than enough time afterward for him to join us. And by then, Chloe will have-._"

Right around then Clark's hearing gave out on him… not his _total _hearing… but his pinpoint accurate one. He tried to get it back, to figure out what Valentine had been about to say, but it was all for naught

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Welcome Aboard the SS Uprising

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

Chloe looked at her reflection and felt sick. She hadn't wanted the dress, hadn't wanted to change out of her clothes because Valentine had something ready for her; something in her size; something that fit her body _perfectly_.

And yet she wore the saffron and bronze dress with the red corset built into it, because for now she had to play along. If she wanted Jace free, if she didn't want to be a prisoner here, she had to at least try. Valentine was keeping a close eye on her, so was her mother. She needed to convince the both of them that they didn't need to, that she could be trusted on the ship on her own. There was no other way that she'd be able to find out what she needed.

Twirling the Fae ring around her thumb, Chloe stared at herself in the mirror. How long had Valentine had this dress? Had it been specifically made for her or had he had one of Jocelyn's old dresses tailored for her? Neither thought was comforting, because both proved that he'd known this day would come, and it had.

Her gaze then fell on the necklace around her neck, the one she hadn't ever taken off since Lois had given it to her a while back. It was gold, so it matched the color of the dress, and Valentine had thought the idea of her wearing a bell around her neck amusing. He hadn't told her to take it off and she'd been relieved. This was a piece of Lois.

This-.

This was connected to Lois' bracelet.

Chloe's eyes widened as she wrapped her hand around the bell. Why hadn't she thought about using this? Then again, she wasn't exactly sure how to jumpstart the connection. She'd never tried to-why hadn't Lois tried to connect? She would've thought of it-unless…

Lucian was hurt.

Chloe's free hand went to her mouth in realization as her eyes watered. Luke being hurt – gravely hurt – or even _dead_ – that would distract Lois enough to forget about the connection between her bracelet and Chloe's necklace – the connection which was the reason why neither ever took off said jewelry.

_ Please don't let him be dead_. She closed her eyes tightly as two tears glided down her cheeks. _Please Luke – don't be dead! Not because of me!_

She clutched the bell so tightly it hurt.

For a split second she saw a broken, battered Lucian Greymark hooked up to machines, obviously in a hospital. Then it was gone, and Chloe was looking at herself. And then it was back, and the angle had changed, as if the person looking had quickly stood. And then it was back to Chloe as she brought a hand to her head, a headache starting. And then she saw a cellphone – Lois' cellphone – in her hands, the girl quickly texting into it. Texting the words: _CHLOE?_

The door opened and Valentine stepped inside, reflected behind Chloe in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

She shivered slightly. "Thank you."

He moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder, gazing at her in the mirror. "This is how you were meant to look – not like some _Mundane_."

Lois' image was back, her bag and phone on the ground.

And then Chloe lost it – the connection. It was probably for the best, especially since Valentine was so close to her.

"You remind me so much of Jocelyn," he declared, surprising her. "We always wanted a daughter, but Josie had so much trouble conceiving." He let out a sigh and began to knead her shoulders.

She fought to keep from shivering, continuing to meet his dark eyes in the mirror. "I thought my mother was the one having trouble."

"No, your mother was unable to carry a child to full-term, she was quite capable of _conceiving_," he corrected. "When Jocelyn grew pregnant with Jonathan I knew that he could be the only child we ever had – I needed him to be strong – to live. I made sure that he would be superior to all others, and he is. He has exceeded my expectations, my hopes and dreams."

"And yet you still haven't done anything to save him from the Inquisitor." She tried not to sound harsh, but she couldn't help it.

He smiled sadly. "If only Jocelyn would be as faithful to me as you are to him."

_ You experimented on your child! You gave your wife nightmares every single night because of the crap you were feeding her – without her knowledge! You tore a rift between her and Jace that may never be repaired!_

Chloe's face didn't reveal any of her angered tirade. "She is a good woman."

"My eyes and ears tell me that she has, for all intents of purposes, become your mother." There was something odd in the way he said that, his grip on her shoulders tightening.

"I have a mother," she replied. "Jocelyn is my guardian."

"Does _she_ see it that way?" He asked curiously. "I find it fascinating that she will not spend time with Jonathan, and yet seems to dote on you, overprotect you."

"I've been working on that." Chloe had no idea why she felt so defensive about this, but it felt like he was blaming _her_ somehow for the rift between Jocelyn and Jace. "I've been doing my best to get them in the same room to talk to each other. To bond."

"The only one they are interested in bonding with is you."

She glared at his reflection. "What is your point?"

He didn't answer, merely raised a hand and cupped it around her neck. "I do not understand it yet, but those tied to the Morgenstern house seem obsessed with you."

"Does that apply to you as well?" She asked testily.

He laughed and pulled away. "In a sense it would, but not the way you seem to believe."

Relief speared through her, but it was still tainted with wariness. "Then why did you kiss me when you gave this to me?" She lifted her hand to show her inner wrist and the rune seared into it. "What does it mean?"

Valentine eyed the rune in silence. His gaze then lowered to her thumb and narrowed as he reached for her hand and jerked it up. "Where did you get this ring? It's _Fae_."

She flinched under the tightness of his grip. "Isabelle Lightwood was dating a Fae and after they broke up she dumped everything he ever gave her." She hoped he couldn't hear the way her heart raced in fear. If he realized that this ring could take her to the Faerie Realm she was terrified to even think about what he'd do. "I thought it was beautiful so I asked her if I could have it."

His eyes narrowed on her. "Is that so?"

"It is time," a voice declared behind them.

Chloe's gaze shifted to find her mother in the doorway.

Valentine nodded and turned. "Come, child, and witness the dawning of a new era."

Unable to do anything else, Chloe followed.

* * *

"What color was the dress?"

Lois blinked, not exactly sure why he thought that was important. She glanced at Luke's unconscious figure and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I don't know! I didn't pay attention!"

"Think, Lois!" Jace's voice hissed.

Why was this important? "I don't know!"

"If father made her change into a gown it means she's going to either take part of, or stand front and center of, a ritual of some kind." Jace could hardly be heard from wherever he was. "I need to know what color the dress was to figure out if it's the Infernal Conversion, or something else!"

"What else could he be planning for her?" Lois wanted to know as she tried to remember. She couldn't pinpoint what the color was, but if she forced herself hard enough she kinda might've remembered it as seeming kinda goldish, maybe? "What does a gold dress signify?"

There was a pause. "A Shadowhunter bride wears gold on her wedding day."

Her eyes widened. "You people get married in _gold_? Really?"

"You're part of 'you people', you realize that, right?" Alec could be heard in the background, which meant that she was on speakerphone.

She ignored that as she paced outside Lucian's room. She'd been trying to connect with Chloe ever since the girl had jumpstarted their connection, but something was interfering. She got glimpses only. Nothing concrete. Magnus had said that if they trained they'd be able to make this connection stronger – maybe even hear things and not just see hem – but Lois hadn't ever brought it up with the blonde. Why hadn't she?

"He was really hands-on with her, Jace." She nibbled on her thumbnail.

There was a pause, and then a dark: "Define: hands-on."

"As in: he was basically pressed up against her from behind and his hands were all over her shoulders and stuff. And then he grabbed her hand. It was creepy as hell." She groaned. "I don't remember the color of her dress, it seemed kinda goldish but I can't bet my life on it! I was too busy paying attention to the creepy ick factor!" She looked up at the ceiling. "What if he's marrying her, Jace? I know he's still technically married to your mom – but with all the crap he's pulled this wouldn't be too out there – would it?" She was close to hyperventilating. "Dear god! What if he's forcing Chloe to become your stepmother?"

Jace promptly hung up on her.

Lois groaned and covered her face. "Everything's going to hell."

* * *

Clark had managed to get one of the small windows in his cell open. It wasn't enough to even stick his hand through, but he didn't need a hand. Not for his purpose at least. They obviously didn't think him much of a threat, so they'd just locked him in a small library, and he was using the tools at his disposal.

This was probably a thing of folly, it was probably just wishful thinking from a guy who was at his wits end and with no other recourse, but Clark was desperate, and with the runes locking him in and keeping him weaker than ever this was all he had.

He had no reason to believe this message would get to the person he was sending it to, or that even if it did that it'd do any good. But he had to _try_ to use the little he knew about this world - most of it gleaned from Isabelle - he _had_ to.

Tossing the piece of paper into the water below, he watched it floating away. His gaze never left the piece of paper, not for one second, and the further it got from the boat the deeper the sinking sensation grew in his gut.

He was about to look away - the piece of paper drifting far and far on the current - when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, something gripped it from the water and it disappeared.

Eyes widening, Clark stared out at the sea, heart racing.

* * *

"_No no no no no_!" Lois' eyes widened as she grabbed her bag, horrified at the latest image to appear for a split second in front of her before disappearing. She turned to look at Lucian and hesitated before going to his bedside. "Don't die while I'm out, okay? I'll never forgive you if you do." Tightening her hands into fists, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lucian's lips. "Stupid werewolf."

Turning to the two wolves in Lucian's pack who stood guard outside of his door, she emerged from the room and glared at them. "I am going out now, but you two make sure nothing happens to him." She didn't let either answer. "If he so much as develops a _cough_ while I'm gone I'll skin you both!"

And with that, Lois raced out of the hospital towards her car, destination the docks.

* * *

The vampire's blood spurted over Chloe's face and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She took in a deep breath and tried not to react, tried not to cry, as the newborn's blood was collected.

Before killing the vampire he'd held captive, Valentine had mused on the fact that it was said those who died upon the Mortal Sword's point would achieve the gates of heaven. This had then made him declare to the scared newborn that, given that knowledge, he was actually doing her a favor. He'd then sliced open the neck of the newborn, and one of his minions hurried forwards to gather the blood and not waste a drop.

That was how Chloe found herself, half an hour later, speckled all over with dried blood. She hadn't tried to remove it, hadn't wanted to touch it. Valentine had been watching her, waiting for her to do something, and seemed amused that she'd left the blood where it was.

"So, given how the Inquisitor has been acting, and things she's said to me, I'm assuming she had a son and you killed him." That was probably not the best thing to say now as Valentine readied himself for the Infernal Conversion, but Chloe needed to do something to keep her mind off of the fact that his latest victim's blood was splattered all over her.

"You are right that she had a son, Stephen was her golden boy, but I did not kill him." Valentine's gaze never left his spellbook (or what she assumed was a spellbook - or the Nephilim equivalent of a spellbook). "He was one of those people who was good at everything, unfailingly nice without being boring, handsome without everyone hating him." He chuckled. "Well, there _was_ resentment, he was hard to be compared to, especially if pitted against in training."

"You went to school with him?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"He went to school in London, I only met him after he graduated and moved to Alicante." Valentine glanced over at a silent Moira at that. "You dated him at one point, didn't you?" When she nodded his gaze turned to Chloe. "I encouraged it, the Herondales were a good connection. They were in charge of running the London Institute, which was why he was schooled there and not in Idris like most." He looked disgusted. "He married someone undesirable, completely unsuitable, but saw the light soon. After Lucian became a disgrace I knew that Stephen had to be my new second in command, and he eagerly joined the Circle. When his parents, who were faithful to the Clave, found out I wanted him to join the Circle they begged him not to, and he cut them off immediately. He was faithful, loyal, completely dedicated - completely unlike that disgusting _dog_." Valentine shook his head, obviously telling himself not to allow himself to be angry right now. "He very quickly realized that his wife was not the sort of person who was the wife of a second in command, and divorced her to marry Celine, a sweet eighteen year old who was also dedicated to our cause - to ridding the world of the impurities and the _disease_ that infects it."

"How did he die?" Chloe wanted to know. "There has to be a reason why she hates you so much."

"He was killed in a Circle raid on a vampire nest." Fire and anger burned in Valentine's eyes, betraying how much this loss had hurt him. "Celine killed herself when she found out." He shook his head. "She was eight months pregnant at the time. Soon after Stephen's father died, some say of a broken heart, but if he'd truly cared for his son he wouldn't have abandoned him for taking up such a just cause."

Chloe's eyes widened. "So basically Imogen's whole family died around the same time."

"It probably did not help that she couldn't even bury her daughter-in-law and grandchild's ashes in the Bone City," Moira added, and when she noticed Chloe's confused look she explained. "Celine was a suicide, she couldn't be buried there. Instead she was buried at a crossroads outside Alicante."

"The Clave and their many despicable laws," Valentine hissed.

"_Sed lex dura lex_," Chloe whispered.

"The Law is hard, but it is the Law," Valentine translated with a sneer. "I see they taught you the Covenant's motto."

She shrugged. "I'm better at the academic than the physical part of being a Shadowhunter."

"Starkweather used to be our academic," Valentine informed her.

This was the second time she'd been compared to the traitorous Hodge, and she couldn't stop the glare.

Valentine chuckled. "He never had fire in him, don't worry, I don't think you are like that coward." He held a hand out to her, and when she reluctantly placed her hand in his, he smiled as he led her to stand by his side. "Her stele, Moira."

Moira came forwards and handed him the purple stele with dark aura.

Thanking her with a nod, Valentine handed the stele to a surprised Chloe. "This was never meant to be kept _permanently_ from you. Unlike the Clave my intention was never to keep you prisoner, I just merely do not want you escaping before I can make you realize you are home - like you did last time."

Chloe stared at him in confusion. "Why are you giving this to me now?"

"Did you know what Jace's greatest fear was?" Valentine instead asked. "He came upon Agramon while he was here, and the result was, well, it was quite intriguing." When she didn't ask, he provided the answer nonetheless. "His greatest fear was his love for you."

Confusion grew to a dizzying magnitude. "_What_?"

"When faced against Agramon, Jace's fear manifested as a reality in which you were his sister… _and he didn't care. _He still wanted you and acted upon it." Valentine tilted his head. "I must admit I was… _unkind_… to him once I found out. I _tested_ him."

"Tested him _how_?" She remembered how shaken up and unnerved Jace had been that morning, how he'd opened up about his insecurities for the first time ever.

"I made him believe that that was true, for a moment, to see his reaction." Valentine actually looked somewhat contrite. "I regret hurting him purposefully like that, but I needed to know for sure."

"Know _what_ for sure?" Chloe couldn't wrap her own

"How far he was willing to go to have you," Valentine responded. "I needed to know that what I have done truly worked."

Chloe trembled, her eyes wide. "What are you saying?"

"I've told you, Chloe. I created you, for all intents and purposes I _am_ your father. Even though I never actually thought you would survive your mother's womb, you must understand that my experiments were not done at random." He trailed the back of his hand down her cheek tenderly. "I had a purpose, and if Jace's reactions to you are anything to go by, then it was a success."

Her heart suddenly crumbled to her stomach. "You're saying that the only reason Jace feels the way he does for me - and the only reason I feel the way I do for him - is because of something _you did to me_?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded through the ship.

Moira looked up with a glare. "We're under attack."

Valentine nodded for her go.

She hurried off, no doubt to order the other minions stationed throughout the whole ship.

Chloe watched her mother leave in worry.

Valentine returned his attention to Chloe. "We both know what your greatest fear is."

The image of Jace dying in her arms returned to haunt her.

"I do not want my son to die, but I also cannot give the Clave what they want." His black eyes stared almost trancelike into her green ones. "But together we can save Jace."

Chloe's grip on her stele trembled. "What do you want me to do?"

He smiled.

* * *

Considering that Magnus had to concentrate all his attention and magic on deactivating the wards around Valentine's ship, it left him vulnerable and open to attack from the demons guarding it. Sure, they were lower level demons, but there were tons of them. Lucy had not been surprised at all when Alec had told Jace he'd be staying behind to protect the Warlock.

She'd grinned at Alec and followed Jace as he boarded the ship to attack. It was basically a suicide mission, but this was personal, to both Jace and herself. They were not going to let the odds of two hundred to one intimidate them. It was the Fear Demon Lucy was worried about. The others she'd figure a way around, but how in the hell could you fight someone who you couldn't even see?

It was too close to daybreak for the vampires to be any help whatsoever, and with Lucian out of commission the werewolves were not going to help either, so they merely had one Warlock as backup - and he was being used up just making sure the wards didn't disintegrate them.

_'Don't be an idiot and let yourself get distracted by anything but the battle, Lucy,'_ she could almost hear Ragnor snarling unhappily at her. It made her grin and continue on, using her seraph blade against the demons as they swarmed.

Suddenly a demon shrieked and collapsed, dead, next to her. Lucy glanced up in surprise, not having noticed the demon attacking. She glanced over to see a hand over the railing, and then in seconds Lois had pulled herself over and was throwing blessed throwing knives at the demons.

"What are you doing here?" Jace yelled at her.

"Get to Chloe!" Lois snapped at him as she yanked out a seraph blade and called its name, causing it to come alive. "Go down below and find her, _now_!"

Lucy didn't know what Lois had seen, but if it'd been enough to drag Lois away from an ailing Lucian's side, she knew Jace needed to haul ass. "What are you still doing here, Morgenstern?"

He glanced between them, obviously conflicted.

"Get your ass out of here, now!" Lucy snapped at him.

Lois kicked a demon away from her and sidestepped an attack before slashing the demon's throat open. "Are you deaf or something?"

Jace jumped up, high, and _ran over the top of the demons_.

_What the hell are they feeding the shadowhunters at the Metropolis Institute? _Blinking, Lucy was distracted only for a second before a demon attacked and she was pulled back into the fight.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. The Infernal Conversion (Part One)

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

A/N: Valentine's speech is taken from the book because, damn, it was good.

* * *

"HELP!" Clark yelled, hearing the fight going on above. "I'M IN HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Hearing noises, Clark turned towards his door in time for it to be kicked in, and Jace Morgenstern strode in. "Where's Chloe?"

Clark grinned. "I never thought I'd be happy to see you."

Jace stormed closer. "Do you know where Chloe is?"

"I heard some of the others saying something about everything happening in the heart of the ship," Clark responded.

Jace's eyes widened and he turned and raced away.

Clark hurried after him.

* * *

"I can't do that," Chloe whispered as she shook her head and handed her stele back to him just to prove her resolve not to see this through. "I'm not like you. I don't hate Downworlders for being different. Killing them just because they're different would make _me_ a monster."

"You think of me that way because you look at me and what I do through the lens of your mundane understanding of the world. Mundane humans create distinctions between themselves, distinctions that seem ridiculous to any Shadowhunter. Their distinctions are based on race, religion, national identity, any of a dozen minor and irrelevant markers. To mundanes these seem logical, for though mundanes cannot see, understand, or acknowledge the demons worlds, still somewhere buried in their ancient memories, they know that there are those that walk this earth that are _other_. That do not belong, that mean only harm and destruction. Since the demon threat is invisible to mundanes, they must assign the threat to others of their own kind. They place the face of their enemy onto the face of their neighbor, and thus are generations of misery assured. I'm not like that." He moved closer to her. "I can see the truth of it. Mundanes see as through a glass, darkly, but Shadowhunters - we see face to face. We know the truth of evil, and know that while it walks among us, it is not _of_ us. What does not belong to our world must not be allowed to take root here, to grow like a poisonous flower and extinguish all life."

Chloe stared up at him, shaken, finally understanding how Jace could be so conflicted about his father. The man's voice was so soft, so persuasive. And sure, demons themselves had no place on earth, they'd try and drain it like they had their other worlds, so in that point she agreed with Valentine - what he said made sense - but demons and Downworlders were different things. "Luke's not a demon, but you would kill him too."

"It seems to me, Chloe," Valentine said, "that you've had very little experience of what a demon is and what it is not. You have met a few Downworlders who seemed to you to be kind enough, and it is through the lens of their kindness that you view the world. Demons, to you, are hideous creatures that leap out from the shadows to rend and attack."

"Yes, because you've sent those demons after me," she reminded.

He nodded, not denying it. "There are such creatures, but there are also demons of deep subtlety and secrecy, demons who walk among humans unrecognized and unhindered. Yet I have seen them do such dreadful things that their more bestial colleagues seem gentle in comparison." He genuinely looked disturbed. "There was a demon in London that I once knew, who posed as a very powerful financier. He was never alone, so it was difficult for me to get close enough to kill him, although I knew what he was. He would have his servants bring him animals and young children - anything that was small and helpless. He would eat them slowly, over the course of many days. He had his tricks, his ways of keeping them alive through the worst imaginable tortures." He closed his eyes. "If you can imagine a child trying to crawl towards you with half of its body torn away—." He shivered, and when he opened his eyes they were haunted.

Tears gathered in Chloe's eyes at the horrible imagery.

"Demons feed on death and pain and madness." Valentine placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her watery gaze to meet his. "When I kill, it is because I must." He brushed away a tear she hadn't even realized she'd shed. "You grew up in a falsely beautiful paradise surrounded by fragile glass walls, my child. Your mother created the world she wanted you to live in and let you live the illusion that you were safe, while all the while demons awaited with their weapons of blood and terror."

"That's not true," Chloe responded, voice hoarse. "I didn't grow up in an illusion of safety, you destroyed that when you took away my mother. From the time I was a fourteen I was in danger every thursday battling some psycho or the other." She raised her chin. "I've sent people to the insane asylum or to prison." She took in a deep breath. "In some unfortunate cases, people died."

Valentine tilted his head, obviously intrigued with this new information.

"I'm not some innocent child you can _scare_," she whispered as she stared resolutely into his eyes. "I understand your battle against demons, and if you'd stuck to just them I would've joined you." She felt an odd calm fill her. "I'd be _right_ there helping you figure out a way to get to that demon before he can hurt another kid, or another animal. I could hack into any system - _destroy_ it - find any information on anyone, anything - hell, I'd run that bastard through myself." She took in a deep breath. "But a Werewolf helped raise me, and a Warlock did his best to protect me. I could never hurt their kind, especially when the only sin they have committed is apparently not being human or shadowhunter."

"That is a pity," Valentine whispered before he pulled away and threw her stele into one of the containers of blood. With a fluid motion he yanked out the Angel Sword, pointing it towards the pentagram and blood filled sigil-covered glass containers. "You'll come around." With that he raised the sword and stabbed it into the ground in the middle of the pentagram. Stepping back, he began to chant.

"No!" Chloe hurried onto the pentagram and tried to yank the blade free, but it was stuck deep within the ground. She yanked and yanked and yanked, gripping the handle, the blade, but it wouldn't move. Desperation began to fill her as shadows slowly emerged from the blood of the slain Downworlder children. "_No_!"

* * *

"You just couldn't _stand_ us getting all the glory, _could_ you?" Lucy yelled at Isabelle as more and more Shadowhunters climbed aboard the ship, battling the demons which had utterly surrounded and cornered Lucy and Lois by that point.

With a flick of her whip, Isabelle grabbed a demon by its neck, and with a sharp tug, broke said neck. "Admit it, you're happy to see us."

"As _if_!" Lucy denied before she suddenly recognized someone fighting with them. "Is that the _Inquisitor_?"

"Weird, huh?" Isabelle backflipped away from an attack.

"_Very_!" Lucy agreed as she roundhouse kicked a demon away from another Shadowhunter.

"Will you two stop _gossiping_?" Lois snapped before she found an opening and raced down into the ship itself.

Lucy eyed her curiously until Lois had disappeared from sight. What had gotten into _her_?

* * *

The lines of the pentagram were lit now, vibrating with life which made her blood bubble in her veins, but Chloe tried to ignore it as she yanked desperately on the Angel Sword. She couldn't let the Infernal Conversion go through without a hitch! She couldn't let something like Raziel's Sword be tainted this way! She couldn't!

Blood dripped down her hands, down the sword, from where she'd cut her palms from tugging at the blade in desperation. The blood dripped to the floor, beginning to coat not only the sword but the sigils all around it on the ground.

The darkness that emerged from the four vials of blood moved towards the Sword with purpose. This was the taint, this was what would corrupt the Sword. She couldn't allow it! Valentine's core beliefs might be sound, but he was crazy, couldn't see good from bad, and he would hurt everyone she loved. She couldn't allow him to, no matter what, she couldn't let that happen! If the Sword was tainted Valentine would have everything he needed to start another Uprising, and this time probably win. The faces of the people she cared about who'd be most affected sped passed her, and were what she needed to give her the push to do what needed to be done.

Racing to the container with her stele, Chloe brought the burning tip to her own skin.

"Runes will not stop the demonic energies," Valentine informed her almost piteously. "Even if you're using a strength rune to pull the Mortal Sword out the energies will find it. They need a vessel."

"Exactly." Chloe didn't think the rune she drew existed, but Magnus' words rung in her ear '_purpose… purpose'_. "That's what I'm giving it."

Valentine stared at her in silence, expressionless.

Finishing the complicated rune, Chloe stuffed her stele inside of her bra and took in a deep breath as she stepped back, stepped away from the Sword, and slowly the dark, demonic energy rising from the slain's blood started drifting towards _her_. At Valentine's wide eyes she gave him a feeble smile. "I was the vessel of the Mortal Cup. For years my body housed the same energy that resides within the Angel Sword." She touched her stomach, where the silver scar remained from where Valentine had cut her open with a seraph blade. "I think that makes me prime vessel material."

Valentine didn't speak, merely moved closer to the pentagram, not crossing over, but close enough that he almost did.

Closing her eyes, Chloe sunk to her knees and braced herself for what she knew wouldn't be a fun experience. Seconds later the shadows pierced her, and she couldn't stop the scream that emerged from her mouth as her blood boiled.

* * *

Lois was on overdrive, racing through the many levels to this damned ship. She'd seen where Valentine had taken her cousin, had watched as he'd slaughtered that poor young vampire girl in front of Chloe, had watched the blood spurt all over the blonde. The very memory had Lois going on faster, taking the steps leading down into the bowels of the ship two by two, forgoing the last couple of steps and jumping onto the hallway below loudly.

She hadn't been able to get a vision since the one with the blood spurting, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

"Lois, stop it, _now_," a terrifyingly familiar voice ordered behind her.

Skidding to a stop, Lois turned around in time to see him emerge from behind the stairs. "_Dad_?" It was a testament to how shocked she was that she didn't call him "General" like usual.

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "I thought for sure that putting the Downworlder out of commission would at least keep _you_ off of the ship."

Her eyes widened in horror. "What are you saying?"

"I've tried protecting you, Lois, I've tried keeping you out of this war. Unlike your sister you were born with a blind Inner Eye, you could've had a future." He shook his head. "Instead you throw it all away to, what, become the Conclave's slave?"

She took a step back. "I'm _no one's_ slave."

"Oh, but you are," her father assured her. "By being against Valentine you are proving that you are fighting _for_ the Clave, for their twisted morals and outdated beliefs."

"I don't fight for the Clave, I fight for those I love." She stood firm now. "Dad, they have Chloe. I have to help her."

"Help her? This is her _home_. She _belongs_ with Valentine, don't you get that?" Her father continued to move closer to her. "If I had known all those years ago that Gabe wasn't that child's father…" He shook his head. "She should not have grown up a mundane. She has a role in all of this. She should've grown up with Valentine, not with my idiotic half brother. Had I known… so would've Valentine."

"What are you saying?" Lois whispered, horrified.

"How do you think Valentine finally found Moira after so long?" He wanted to know. "I _told_ him. Once I found out he was alive I gave her to him so that he would take me back, would forgive me for deserting when the Circle fell."

Lois' knees nearly buckled under her as she shook her head. "_No_. You wouldn't do that. She's your sister!"

"She didn't think about me when she turned her back on Valentine," General Lane hissed. "I only allowed her to stay when she did because of the rumor that she had taken the Mortal Cup. I wanted to know where it was, it's why I took all of her things once Valentine took her only to find out that she'd muddled her memories regarding its hiding place."

Lois continued to shake her head, refusing to believe that.

"Why do you think he allowed you to live, why he took you to Idris, once he heard your name?" Her father came even closer. "Because he knew you were my daughter, the daughter of a loyalist."

"Father, _please_…" Lois didn't even know what she was begging.

"I won't let you interfere in his plans, Lois," her father assured her. "You and your sister will come to realize that Valentine is right, that he is the true path. You are already on that path."

"No I'm not!" Lois snapped.

"Then why did you agree to meet with Moira Sullivan along with Jace so many times behind Chloe's back?" He chuckled. "You both knew she wouldn't agree, especially not of the conversation you three had. You knew you were doing wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have kept it a secret."

"I wanted to tell her," Lois protested. "I told Jace we had to tell her."

"Bullshit," he snapped. "If you'd wanted her to know you would've told her, with or without Valentine's son! You betrayed her, Lois. You're no different than I am!"

"That's not true!" Lois snapped at him.

"It is," her father assured her mockingly as he drew even closer. "And you're going to stay here, with me, and let Valentine do what he must, both to that Sword, and to Chloe. You will fall into rank. You will swear allegiance. And you _will_ turn against that Downworlder. I will not have you embarrass me any fur—!"

Lois almost didn't realize why her father had stopped talking, and then he trembled and blood warmed her hand, and she realized that her seraph blade was deep in his heart.

He stared at her in shock. "You… killed…?"

Yanking her blade out, Lois stumbled back and brought a bloody hand to her mouth as she cried.

Her father trembled, shook, and then seemed to cave in on himself. His colors went gray and everything deformed until he was a bloody mass which reeked of sulfur.

It was only then, as she stared at the stinking corpse, that Lois collapsed to her knees in realization. That hadn't been her father. It'd been a demon of some sort.

Letting out a stuttered breath of relief, Lois pushed to her feet and turned back around, not realizing that she hadn't killed just any demon, but Agramon himself.

* * *

Valentine watched in awe as the demonic energy pierced through Chloe's body like four humongous talons. He'd expected her to do something to try and stop him from what she thought he was doing, had brought her here on this exact night exactly because of that. He just hadn't expected her to try and stop him _this_ way. He'd definitely envisioned her racing into the pentagram and trying to remove the Sword, it was why he'd thrown her stele inside, but he'd never seen that rune before, had never heard of a drawing or possession rune before, and he'd studied all of the runes in existence. This was something new, just like the one she'd used on Phelan and melted him into a puddle in Sam Laneara's library.

Finally he had the proof he'd needed. She could _create_ runes.

Chloe was struggling against the pain, her hands gripping the floor, her mouth open in an eternal scream. She looked up at him as she gripped the floor harder, and for a split second he saw it. Her eyes went completely black like Jonathan's had after his birth. It was gone in seconds but it was there.

"CHLOE!" Jonathan's voice screamed behind him, loud and filled with something Valentine had never heard in it before: fear and panic.

He turned to see Jonathan and the mundane friend of Chloe's, both hitting the same runic wall surrounding the spellground, and the mundane falling from the impact - Jonathan barely keeping from doing the same.

"FATHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE, WHATEVER IT IS, STOP IT!" Jonathan turned to him, pleading, begging, such a piteous beast. "I WILL COME WITH YOU, I WILL JOIN YOUR SIDE, BUT PLEASE - STOP HURTING HER!"

"Hurting her?" Valentine turned towards him. "I have told you before, Jonathan, I would never hurt her. She is most important to the future."

Chloe screamed and curled on the floor in the fetal position.

"I am not doing anything to her," Valentine assured his son as he motioned to Chloe. "She put that rune on herself, this is all _her_ doing." He turned to face Chloe for a mere second, but in that mid second there was a bright explosion of light - and then Jonathan raced passed Valentine, hitting the pentagram's barrier hard, viciously.

Valentine blinked in shock. How—? He peered behind him to see the shield quickly repairing itself and was healed before the mundane could follow through. Jonathan had apparently punched some sort of _hole_ into the room's barrier, and was now trying to do the same with the pentagram's.

"Chloe?" Jonathan banged on the barrier, which turned visible at the contact, shimmery. "Chloe, don't do this!"

The last bit of darkness from the warlock and vampire blood slipped completely inside of Chloe, leaving the darkness from the fae and werewolf blood piercing out of her shoulder-blades and almost resembled nightmarish wings.

Valentine smiled.

"Stop what's happening to her, _now_!" Jonathan snarled as he turned towards Valentine.

He raised an eyebrow on the boy, not at all threatened. "What are you going to do, son, kill me?"

* * *

Jocelyn had jumped at the opportunity to join the attack on Valentine's ship. She'd thought they might be able to stop her husband once and for all, but the longer they fought, the more she realized that they were barely keeping alive. How many demons had Valentine raised and brought under his command? Every time they killed a demon five more seemed to take its place. That wasn't even counting the rogue shadowhunters Valentine had on the ship with him at the moment. The Good Guys were going to lose this battle, she could see that as another wave of demons attacked, both by land and in the air.

"Unless you came to join Valentine's side, you should not have come here," a voice announced behind her.

Jocelyn's eyes widened as she twirled around to find Moira standing behind her, wearing her Circle attire. No matter how many years had passed, seeing her Parabatai made the bond within her cry out, and she tried to search Moira's face for some sign that the raven haired woman felt even a twinge of the same.

The demons seemed to ignore Jocelyn now, and she wondered if it wasn't because Moira was here.

"You should leave, before Valentine realizes you are here." Moira's pupils dilated and contracted for a split second before they normalized and she smiled. "Or, I should just take you to him. Seems like the perfect time for a little reunion, don't you think?"

But Jocelyn had seen it, had seen, if only for a split second, Moira had pushed through beyond the Loyal To. That rune had been forced upon her, the Parabatai one they shared they'd entered into willingly, and when Jocelyn felt her identical rune burning slightly she realized the runes were battling each other. "I shouldn't have left you. I should've stayed, should've helped protect you and helped raise Chloe. If I had Valentine wouldn't have been able to do what he did to you." Her voice broke with emotion. "I'd have killed him first."

Moira's pupils dilated and contracted once more as a muscle ticked in her cheek. She hissed as she rubbed the identical rune she had to Jocelyn. "Shut up."

"You're my Parabatai, Moira," Jocelyn whispered as she put her seraph blade away and took a cautious step towards her. "We made an oath."

"Since when do oaths matter to you?" Moira wanted to know. "You broke the one to me just like you broke the one to be with your husband to death do you part - and worse of all, you broke the oath every mother takes when she has a child - to love and protect them."

Jocelyn flinched.

"Let's face it, _Josie_." Moira held the tip of her seraph blade pointed at the redhead's chest. "You might be all high and mighty, but you're not actually a good person."

"_Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee_, _for whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge_." Jocelyn ignored Moira's words as she repeated the Parabatai oath to her, her green eyes meeting and holding Moira's flickering blues. "_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._" She slowly, carefully, eased the tip of Moira's blade to the side as she advanced towards her Parabatai, never breaking eye contact. "_The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me_."

"What do you think that would accomplish?" Moira sneered, seeming not at all to realize that silent tears were making their way down her pale cheeks. "No oath, no bond, is greater or deeper than mine and Valentine's."

Jocelyn closed in and wrapped her arms around Moira, hugging her Parabatai tightly, tears of her own falling. "_I'm so sorry for not being there, for breaking oath and leaving you. I thought I was doing best - I thought I'd remind you of all you'd lost! __**I'm so sorry**_!"

Moira trembled. "I hate you. I want you _dead_."

Jocelyn merely held on tighter, hiding her face in Moira's neck. "I promise I'll free you from him, I'll kill him. I _promise_." Her Parabatai rune was burning nonstop, had been since she'd wrapped Moira in such a tight hug.

"I hate you."

Jocelyn wouldn't react to that.

"I _hate_ you!"

She still held on.

Suddenly Moira freed herself and kicked Jocelyn's stomach, sending her flying back into the ship's railing. "I've had enough of you." Moira stalked towards her and gripped Jocelyn tightly by her neck. "You're no longer welcome onboard."

"_Moi_…" Jocelyn choked out as she tried to free herself from Moira's hold.

Moira broke eye contact and leaned in, voice low and pained. "_If you stay here you'll be massacred, just like your friends will be_."

Jocelyn's eyes widened as her Parabatai rune was now molten with agony. "_Moira_?"

Moira pulled away, her eyes flickering like crazy, and then, without another world, she tossed Jocelyn off of the ship into the dark water deep beneath.

* * *

**TBC**


	18. The Infernal Conversion (Part Two)

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

"What are you going to do, son, kill me?"

Jace flinched at the mere thought, but Chloe's scream spurred him on and rightened his seraph blade. "I don't want to, but if you don't put a stop to what's happening - don't pretend you can't."

His father glanced back at where Clark was pounding against the barrier, trying to get through, only to turn when Lois arrived as well. Clark only just managed to grab Lois and pull her back before she ran straight into the now invisible barrier.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked her.

She nodded. "We have reinforcements, the other Shadowhunters have arrived."

Valentine turned back to face Jace. "Why are you telling _me_ to stop this? I have told you, I am _not_ the one who made her go into the pentagram and place that rune on her skin. In fact I've never seen that rune before, which is odd considering that I have researched runes and know them all."

Jace faltered at that, and hated it. If his father was telling the truth that meant that that was one of Chloe's own runes. And if Chloe had created that rune, it meant that even if he wanted to, his father mightn't even be able to stop the effects. This meant the one Jace needed to be threatening wasn't his father, but his girlfriend. "Chloe, our friends are fighting above us, they're going to die if they stay here much longer."

She looked up at that, pain twisted on her face. "I can't let him…" She looked at the Angel Sword. "I can't leave until..."

Jace's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she was doing. She'd hijacked the Infernal Conversion! "You stupid girl!" He slammed his fist against the barrier harder now, terrified. His knuckles slammed harder and harder against the barrier, he didn't care about the pain, almost didn't even feel it at all, even though the blood appearing on the barrier and dripping downwards proved he was actually doing himself great injury. "It's not worth it!"

"LISTEN TO HIM CHLOE!" Lois yelled desperately.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Chloe snapped as she, surprisingly enough, pushed up to her knees. "I DON'T LISTEN TO LIARS!"

He faltered once more. "What—?"

Chloe looked between Jace and Lois, anger brimming in her green eyes. "You two have been sneaking behind my back _for months, _you've been lying to my face. You've both treated me like an idiot! You _knew_ that I have been lied to all my life, you _knew_ I couldn't take more of it, but you did it anyway! Me and my feelings meant _nothing_."

Lois froze by the barrier, eyes wide in horror.

Clark frowned. "What's she talking about?"

Chloe pushed to her feet as the last bits of the shadows from the two remaining containers of blood lifted from their containers and moved through the air, disappearing deep inside of her. A muscle jumped in her cheek as she narrowed her eyes on Jace, her greens a darker shade than he'd ever seen them. "I _trusted_ you, Jace Morgenstern, and you betrayed that trust."

Jace shook his head, golden eyes wide, heart racing so hard it hurt. This was his greatest fear, Agramon had to be here, that was what this was! It was all this could be!

"And _you_." Her greens shifted onto Lois. "_You're_ my family. _How could you_?"

Lois stared at her in shame, tears filling her eyes. "We never meant to hurt you. I swear, we didn't tell you at first because if you knew what we were doing you'd be worried, or you might get your hopes up… If it didn't work out…!"

"My _heroes_," Chloe sneered in disgust.

Lois gulped. "_Chloe_…"

"The only one who hasn't ever lied to me is that guy over there." She pointed to Clark, whose eyes widened in shock. "In the whole wide world, Clark Kent is the only one I can trust." She took a step back. "I should've seen through the lies - Lois _studying _all the time? You guys didn't even make it believable but I fell anyway because I was a trusting fool."

Jace found his body trembling as his seraph blade clattered to the ground. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

"Chloe, I don't know what they did, but you've got to listen to me." Clark banged on the shield once more, catching her attention. "This is what Valentine wants. I overheard him telling your mother that he needed to cut your ties with your friends, your families. This is what he meant! You're playing into his hands!"

Valentine turned to Clark immediately, eyes narrowed, obviously shocked.

Jace could see the truth on his father's face. He _had_ said that, and he was shocked that Clark had overheard. Golden eyes widened as sudden realization hit. He glanced towards Chloe, who stood in the middle of a pentagram that was way too big if it'd been constructed with merely a Sword in mind. And then there was Chloe's ceremonial gown, one which had obviously been tailor-made for her for tonight. Saffron lit the victory march, while bronze was used to summon wicked powers, and red was used to call enchantment down. "The Infernal Conversion was never for the _Sword_, was it?" He turned towards his father. "It was for _her_."

"Don't be preposterous Jonathan," and yet his father couldn't keep the light from twinkling in his black eyes. "How could I have known what she would do? I am many things, but I cannot see the future."

"But you know people, you have always known how to manipulate those around you, to make them see what you want them to, feel like you want them to, do what you want them to." It hurt Jace to say this, to finally admit it. "Chloe went to meet you despite the danger when you had that mundane she thought was her father beaten, she tried to trade herself for me when Hodge summoned you, and she also went to Idris when you held Lois hostage - you _knew_ that she throws herself in danger for those she cares about. You _knew_ that if you brought her here, if you showed her the ritual that could kill all those she loved, that she'd throw herself into danger once more to save them."

Valentine opened his mouth, closed it, and then cleared his throat before he sighed and smiled. "What can I say?"

Jace closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he turned to Chloe. "You have every right to be angry at us, and when we're out of here safe and sound I'll take whatever punishment you have for me, but damn it, do _not_ let him use you. You are stronger than this, you are _too_ stubborn and bullheaded to just _go along_ with his damned plan."

Chloe slammed her hand against the barrier between them, eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me what the hell to do!"

He slammed his bleeding knuckles into the barrier in response. "Don't be such a weakling!"

"_Excuse _me?" Chloe hissed, the blacks of her pupil enlarging for a second before retracting to a normal size as she slammed her fist into the barrier once more.

"Are you deaf now?" Jace provoked on purpose.

She grit her teeth at him and slammed her fist once more.

"You want to be mad at me? At Lois? _Fine_." Jace slammed his knuckles continuously into the barrier, leaving more blood behind. "But what about Jocelyn? Or Alec? Or Lucy? Or Isabelle? They'll die if we don't do something. They're up there fighting _for you_." He could see the way she froze at that, could see he was getting through to her through the dark haze the Infernal Energy had put her under. "Are you going to let them die because _your feelings were hurt_?"

Chloe flinched and pulled back, confusion and conflict visible on her features as she shook her head, almost as if trying to rearrange her thoughts.

"Jocelyn is here?" Valentine stepped forwards at that.

Jace ignored him, eyes on Chloe. "What if one of them accidentally kills your mother in self defense?"

Chloe reeled backwards at that and hit the back of the pentagram. Her gaze went to Valentine, conflicted, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. Her gaze went to Lois and Clark, before it finally returned to Jace, her eyes a lighter green than they'd been seconds before. "This doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed off at you."

He couldn't help the relieved smile that curved his lips as he nodded. "I wouldn't expect it any other way." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'll even let you spank me if you fell like it."

She sent him a cutting glare and yet shook her head as she circled the pentagram's barrier, obviously searching for a weakness.

"You don't have to go with them," Valentine told Chloe. "They've deceived you in the past, betrayed you. You can't trust them."

Suddenly Clark and Lois yelled out, and Jace glanced over to find that demons had cornered both against the barrier, forcing both to fight to save their lives, and distracting them from what was happening on the other side of the barrier.

Chloe moved towards the barrier, gaze on Valentine's. "And you're better than them?"

Jace used this distraction to pick up his fallen seraph blade.

"I know what you are, I know how to help you." Valentine moved closer to her as well. "You don't know what has happened to you."

She shifted so Jace could only see her back, her voice low as she spoke to Valentine. "Oh, I have a _good idea_ of what just happened to me."

Valentine's eyes widened and then he grinned, obviously pleased. "Then you know that you need me."

"And _you_ know that I make _stupid_ choices when people I care about are in danger, like they are right now just by being on this damned ship." Chloe reached into her bosom and yanked out her stele, and with one fluid action, she slammed its burning tip against the barrier, burning a rune into it Jace had only seen once before on the day the demons had attacked them at Magnus'. Chloe stared Valentine in his eyes and the corner of her lips pulled up in a crooked smile. "I hope you can swim."

Jace's eyes widened as the rune burned brightly seconds before the whole ship began to shake violently, as if caught up in a vicious, uncontrollable earthquake. The metal whined loudly before cracks appeared everywhere, far too fast for Valentine to notice seconds before the metal burst everywhere, allowing huge waves of water to flow in.

The last thing Jace saw before he got caught up in the water, was the ship apparently falling apart all around him… and his father smiling.

* * *

When the ship broke apart with the vicious vibrations, letting in waves and waves of dark water, Chloe was unable to do anything but take in a deep breath and close her eyes seconds before the water took her away. The waves crashing into her were strong like a punch to the gut, and it caused her to unwillingly release the oxygen she'd gulped in desperately.

She was flung all around, the water too dark to make anything out. She couldn't figure out what direction was the surface and which was further down. Her lungs burned her as she gulped in water desperately in need of air. Trying to swim against the currents taking her was impossible. It hit her then that she'd released an earthquake so large it'd created almost tsunami-type waves, and there was no way that she'd be able to swim against that sort of current.

Around her black spots began to appear. Her vision was starting to go from lack of oxygen.

Maybe… maybe this was for the best. After what Valentine had done she could already feel the difference in her and was scared of it. She'd always known Jace and her had Downworlder in them, and after Jocelyn had mentioned Jace's eyes going demon black Chloe had prepared herself mentally for the thought of her boyfriend having demon blood in him. She just hadn't expected to have it herself, or that after years of it no doubt being suppressed by the energy of the Mortal Cup - that she'd be tricked into participating in an Infernal Conversion to activate the dormant demon inside of her.

She wanted to hurl, and probably would've if every time she opened her mouth water didn't rush inside.

How could she have ben so _stupid_? People kept lying to her - kept using her! The only ones who'd been upfront about that fact had been the Fair Folk!

But no betrayal had hurt quite like Jace and Lois'. Chloe didn't care about any reason they might've had for what they'd done. They knew better than anyone how lies and deceit had surrounded her, how it'd scarred her, how she was terrified about not knowing who she could trust anymore. She'd thought she could trust them, and now she was left with no one but Clark, who'd shown his trustworthiness by telling her his deepest darkest secret.

The world gradually darkened around her, the pain in her lungs dimming to a numb that coursed throughout her body. She was drowning.

Seconds before everything finally went black, she felt arms go around her. She wondered if it was an angel or demon taking her to whichever afterlife she deserved now that the demon blood was alive in her - but she didn't have time to wonder for long because she blacked out.

* * *

Alec was tired and leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder as the boat Magnus had gotten them rested on the water. He figured he shouldn't be so close to the Warlock given the fact that the boats around them were slowly being filled with the Shadowhunters who'd come in them, but he figured the Shadowhunters were too busy gulping in air and being glad that they hadn't drowned to truly care about what he was doing.

Plus, at one point Magnus had nearly dropped unconscious from his over-use of magic, so Alec had offered Alec to siphon energy from him. He'd heard it possible, and wanted to protect Magnus, help him, and that was the only way he could. Now both of them were tired, but Magnus wasn't unconscious like he'd warned Alec he'd become soon. Still, Alec kept a watchful eye on the Warlock.

"Where is she?" Jace yelled at one of the Nix from one of the other boats.

The water fae, the only reason the Shadowhunters had not drowned along with the demons, shook her head and dove under once more.

Jace went to follow but the Inquisitor pulled him back. He shrugged the woman off with enough force to cause her to backpeddle. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't—Valentine wouldn't have been able to—!"

"_Jonathan_," the Inquisitor whispered, an odd look on her face. "How did you get that scar?"

During the battle, or maybe afterwards when the ship had basically vibrated to pieces, Jace had lost half of his shirt. Alec could tell that the Inquisitor was talking about the starlike scar Jace had always had ever since Alec had known him.

"I've always had this." Jace turned his back on her, gaze on the dark waters seconds before he jumped in, presumably to search for Chloe himself.

Alec watched the Inquisitor.

She looked horrified, like someone had just punched her in the gut.

What was that about?

* * *

Chloe awoke gasping for air. She glanced around her in worry, wondering if this was heaven or hell, only to realize it was neither. This was the Fae Realm, she could tell because of the Will O Wisp lights lighting up the room. _What am I doing here_?

"You are awake." Movement in the darkness proved that Chloe was not alone. The Fae Queen emerged from the darkness tand sat on the bed's edge. "We were worried that we hadn't made it on time." She reached for a glass filled with thick, peach-colored liquid, which she brought to Chloe's lips.

Considering how dry her throat was it actually hurt to turn away the drink.

"Come now," the Queen raised an eyebrow. "Surely by now you realize the reason why my Court has always been able to find you - why you can see through our glamour without a rune, why you are able to resist the lure." She reached over and ran her fingers over Chloe's ring. "Sure you must know by now why I would give you such a token."

Chloe peered up at her in silence before she finally asked: "The last owner of this ring was captured and experimented on by Valentine, wasn't he?"

The Queen nodded.

"When you said you wanted me to live here so you could observe the results of the experimentations, you did so because of that." Chloe frowned. "But how could you possibly know that this fae's blood was in me? Valentine could've put it in Jace, or used the blood for some other experiment."

"Do you know how we were able to find you so easily no matter how much your mother tried to hide you from us?" The Queen wanted to know. "Why she had to use a block?"

_To hide the Mortal Cup_. Of course, Chloe didn't actually say that.

"Because the second you were born I felt the connection I had thought long lost, return." The Queen glanced up from the ring to Chloe's eyes. "Eating and drinking in my realm will not bind you to it, will not force you to stay forever like it would any creature other than a Fae." She raised the goblet to Chloe's lips once more. "And the reason is because you already belong to this realm, because the blood running through your veins is Fae, is _his_."

Chloe stared at the Queen in shock, and drank from the goblet almost instinctively. Fae could not lie. That meant… it suddenly made sense.

"Your Downworlder friend is safe," the Queen assured her as she put the now empty goblet on the bedside table. "We brought him as well since he was good enough to warn us of the danger."

Who was she talking about?"

"Clark," the redhead replied, as if she could read the question on Chloe's face. "The shadowhunter friend of Meliorn's must've taught Clark some things about our kind, like ways of passing messages, because he sent us one from Valentine's ship."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Why did he do that?"

"Why indeed?" She rose from the bed. "I will inform the Shadowhunters that you live and can be collected."

Her hand moved without her even realizing she was doing it until Chloe found herself gripping the Queen's hand, stopping her from leaving. "Can you hold off for a little?" She took in a deep breath. "I need some time to myself to think, and I won't get that if they come for me."

The Queen nodded. "You can stay as long as you wish. This is your home."

"Thank you." Chloe let go of the redhead's hand and instead hugged her knees to her chest.

"I will have something brought to you to eat," and with that, the Queen left.

Chloe waited until she was sure the Queen was gone, and then yanked off the necklace that tied her to Lois. She placed it inside the drawer before she reached for the goblet on the side table. She breathed in and out before she allowed herself to feel the hurt and anger she'd been bottling up deep inside of her. Immediately her pupils began to bleed black until her eyes were two endless pools of obsidian.

Closing her eyes, Chloe's grip tightened enough to cause the goblet to crack.

She let the goblet fall on the bed and ignored it with a deep breath.

She hadn't imagined the feeling in her eyes or what it meant back on the ship.

_I can't go home._

Jocelyn had never made a secret how she felt about demonic black eyes - they were the only reason she couldn't love her own son. Jocelyn wasn't Chloe's mother, but during their time together Chloe had grown very close to the older woman. She couldn't stand to see the look of revulsion and horror in Jocelyn's eyes whenever Chloe finally lost control of her negative emotions and the dark eyes emerged.

Embarrassment, shame, and anger filled her. Valentine had tricked her. She'd fallen into his trap hook, line, and sinker. How could she have been so naive? So _stupid_?

She curled up in bed and didn't know how long she was there before Clark arrived. She held onto him, hiccuping as she told him everything. He stayed with her, listened to what she had to say, and then held her even closer than before.

It was what she'd needed, and she'd completely broken.

* * *

They hadn't found Chloe or Clark.

Isabelle had never seen Jace this way. They'd had to force him out of the water before he drowned himself in his desperate attempts to find his girlfriend. The Nixies had told them they couldn't find either of the missing, but that that didn't mean that another one of them who wasn't present mightn't have just taken them to shore. Jace hadn't listened to any of it, had fought everyone until Alec, father, and two other Shadowhunters ganged up on him and forced a sedation rune on him.

Now, back at the Institute, Isabelle watched from Jace's room door as he sat on his bed, staring quietly ahead of him in silence. Alec sat next to him, talking softly, but Jace wasn't responding, mightn't even be listening.

He wasn't the only one doing poorly.

Lois had returned to Lucian Greymark's side looking pale and broken. Lucy kept texting Isabelle updates, each one proving she was growing more and more concerned for her sister, who couldn't make any sort of contact with Chloe via their connected bracelet/necklace.

Hearing the _ding_ of an arriving text, Isabelle glanced down, expecting something from Lucy. Instead it was from a number she didn't recognize, but the way her name was spelt had her pushing away from the doorway in shock. She knew who was texting her. Only one person spelt her name that stupid way!

Opening the text with shaky hands, Isabelle read the message.

**_Izb3ll3, we're alive._**

She smiled brightly and then bit down on her bottom lip.

**_Chloe wants space, she needs to think. She's really hurt, Izzy, and doesn't want to see J or L. Just let every1 know we rnt dead. - C|rK_**

Relief spearing through Isabelle as she raced into the room. "Jace! They're alive!"

* * *

Jocelyn stared at her and Moira's matching Parabatai chests, as well as the picture between them, which showcased Chloe smiling up at Jace as he draped himself over her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Worry clenched in Jocelyn's gut. They hadn't found Chloe or Clark's bodies, but they hadn't found Valentine's either and she didn't doubt he was still alive.

At the knock at the door she opened it to find Jace on her doorstep, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"May I come in?" He asked uneasily.

"Of course." Jocelyn stepped out of the way and closed the door when he entered. A part of her wanted to ask whey he was here, but a much larger part was relieved he was there with her, and that surprised her. "Do you want something to drink?"

Jace turned to face her. "Chloe and Clark are alive, he made contact with Izzy." He rubbed his hands over the material of his pants. "I thought you should know."

Jocelyn collapsed on the sofa in relief. "Thank the Angel!"

Jace remained standing. "Clark said… Chloe isn't coming back for a while. She doesn't trust the Clave… or us." He tightened his hands into fists. "Lois and I have been meeting on the sly with Moira. We thought that we could somehow reach her, get through to her, without putting Chloe in danger. We kept it from Chloe because we knew she wouldn't approve - she'd be worried we were putting her mother in danger - which we were, but it was in an effort to try and free her. We let Valentine think we were reconsidering joining him just so we could have opportunities to see Moira, to try and break through to her."

Jocelyn stared at him in silent shock.

"She'd slashed her Loyal To rune in Idris to talk, even if only for a couple of minutes, with Chloe as herself. We thought it meant that somehow a part of her was accessible. We were wrong."

"No, you weren't," Jocelyn whispered, highly ashamed that Jace and Lois had been doing something like this while she'd merely contented herself playing mother to Moira's daughter.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her, expression urgent.

"On the ship I got through to Moira long enough for her to throw me off-board in an attempt to save me from, what she said, would be a massacre. She was sure everyone on board would be killed by the demons, and by throwing me off she was doing her best to protect me, both from the demons, and from Valentine." She rubbed her Parabatai rune. "I could feel her fighting. She's not lost. You just need someone whose connection with her can rival that which Valentine has foced upon her."

"Her daughter, and her Parabatai," Jace whispered as he finally sat down.

"Your plan needs some alterations, and I doubt Valentine will allow Moira to meet you two anymore, but it can still work." Jocelyn turned in the sofa to face him. "We're going to come up against them again soon, and when we do, we could get her back." She took in a deep breath. "But only if we work together."

Jace stared at her in silence, obviously conflicted, before he took in a deep breath and held his hand out towards her. "Welcome to the team."

Smiling, Jocelyn shook her son's hand for the very first time.

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Cutting ties, Forging ties

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

* * *

Clark slaved over his article for the next edition of the Torch. He also had the boys slaving too so they could have everything to give him when he visited Chloe. He knew they weren't happy she was on an extended "sick leave" but they could tell she was still keeping a strong grip on the reigns. She'd even started skyping them, riding their asses, and it was hysterical how her nagging had made the guys calm down - especially Nash. Of course they complained amongst themselves that Chloe was a heartless demon, but they were obviously in better moods.

A knock sounded on the office door, and since he was _way_ behind on this article, Clark allowed someone else to tend to whoever it was. Chloe was going to have a field day when she read his article, since it had to do with the suspension-worthy fight Eric Marsh and Whitney Fordman had gotten into due to an article the Torch had run a while back about funding for the baseball team versus funding for the football team.

"Uh, Clark?" Justin squeaked. "Someone's here to, uh, see you."

Clark glanced up in surprise to see Isabelle Lightwood leaning in the doorway, looking drop-dead gorgeous as always. "Hey Izzy." He nodded thanks to Justin, and then glared at Van and Gabriel when he noticed they were leering at her. "She's a human being, not a slab of meat, treat her with some respect!"

Both Gabriel and Van looked down, visibly repentant as they mumbled sorries.

Clark turned back to see Isabelle smiling at him. He motioned outside the hall and closed the door on the guys, who were all visibly trying to lean closer and eavesdrop. "Hey."

"Hey." Isabelle, as always, looked somewhat dangerous in her skimpy outfits. She placed her hands on her hips. "It's been two weeks, Clark, I don't think I can hold him back much longer." She bit her bottom lip. "If she would just _call_ him…"

"Chloe isn't ready, Iz," Clark sighed. "There are things going on with her right now, it's not just the whole thing with Jace and Lois."

"Is she okay?" Isabelle suddenly frowned.

He didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't sure what would be a truthful answer. Ever since Chloe had emerged from the pentagram things… things were different. Sometimes she was okay mentally but not emotionally, sometimes emotionally but not physically, sometimes physically but not mentally. Valentine had really done a number on her.

Clark wanted to tell Isabelle everything, wanted tell her how Chloe needed them now more than ever, but he couldn't do it. He'd sworn he'd tell no one, and he couldn't break that promise, wouldn't betray her trust like everyone else had. If he did he was scared of what she'd do. The demon blood in her was making her less trusting, more angry, more _reckless_. If he told Isabelle the truth Chloe would cut him off, and then she'd have no one who truly cared for her was wasn't using her (because he didn't trust that the Fae Queen actually cared for Chloe) on her side.

"How about you ask her to meet with _me_?" Isabelle seemed to be drawing at straws. "I'll meet her alone, anywhere she wants, that way she doesn't have to tell us where she's staying."

"She won't do it," Clark predicted. "She's paranoid that the Clave has you all under watch and that if they find out where she is they'll force her to go back to Idris."

Isabelle sighed. "The Clave are definitely not happy with any of this, especially her refusal to appear before them despite having been summoned."

Clark nodded. "She doesn't plan on being gone for much longer, okay? She knows she needs to talk to everyone, especially Jace and Lois… They just need to give her time."

"You know they are two of the most impatient, impulsive people in the world, right?" Isabelle checked.

He nodded, and felt back when she sighed, clearly stressed. "This is the best I can give you, Iz."

"I know," Isabelle sighed once more. "Just… remind her we're on her side."

* * *

Chloe did not intend to stay in the Fae Realm forever. There was a war happening outside and like it or not, she might have a part in it. Valentine and the Clave sure thought she did, but she had no desire to fight for either of them. If she fought it would be to protect those she loved, she'd fight for herself. Also she knew that she couldn't shake the Clave forever, she'd have to talk to them once and for all, and she wasn't looking forwards to it at all.

Her anger towards Lois and Jace had subsided, and she knew much of it had been fueled by her own insecurities. The hurt hadn't left though, it was there, as was the confusion. Why had they gone behind her back like that? Why lie to her face by saying they were patrolling with Alec (Jace) or studying (Lois) when in truth they were meeting up with each other? She'd thought they'd trusted her, respected her, cared for her, more than that. She'd thought they wouldn't treat her just like everyone else did. It hurt. Damn it, it hurt. Not so much what they'd done (even though that did hurt) but because they were the people she loved and trusted most in the world, they were the people _she'd never doubted_.

_That_ was why Chloe couldn't talk to either of them right now, despite the fact that they were the people she missed the most during her self-exile.

And then there was what Valentine had told her on the ship. Well, he'd insinuated it, but everything he'd insinuated in the past had been found to be true, and she was terrified. Valentine had told Jace that she'd been created for him, and Jocelyn had figured that Chloe had been created for breeding, putting two and two together it wasn't that far fetched to believe that Valentine would've made sure that the children he'd created to further his bloodline would actually _want_ to further it, together.

_..._

_"When faced against Agramon, Jace's fear manifested as a reality in which you were his sister… and he didn't care. He still wanted you and acted upon it." Valentine tilted his head. "I must admit I was… unkind… to him once I found out. I tested him."_

_ "Tested him how?" She remembered how shaken up and unnerved Jace had been that morning, how he'd opened up about his insecurities for the first time ever._

_ "I made him believe that that was true, for a moment, to see his reaction." Valentine actually looked somewhat contrite. "I regret hurting him purposefully like that, but I needed to know for sure."_

_ "Know what for sure?" Chloe couldn't wrap her own_

_ "How far he was willing to go to have you," Valentine responded. "I needed to know that what I have done truly worked."_

_ Chloe trembled, her eyes wide. "What are you saying?"_

_ "I've told you, Chloe. I created you, for all intents and purposes I am your father. Even though I never actually thought you would survive your mother's womb, you must understand that my experiments were not done at random." He trailed the back of his hand down her cheek tenderly. "I had a purpose, and if Jace's reactions to you are anything to go by, then it was a success."_

_ Her heart suddenly crumbled to her stomach. "You're saying that the only reason Jace feels the way he does for me - and the only reason I feel the way I do for him - is because of something _**_you did to me_**_?"_

…

Was the love Jace and she shared - was the greatest love she'd ever felt - merely _manufactured_?

Maybe this new deep hurt and fear had brought up the old one, and that was what had spurred her to do something she'd been too afraid to do for far too long.

The front door opened and closed, and then he froze when he came into the house to see her seated on the kitchen counter. "Chloe."

"Hello Gabriel." She sat tall, refusing to let him see just how much his rejection had hurt – still did. "You look like you've lost weight."

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's not been an easy couple of months."

"You don't say," she drawled. "How's Nell and your new daughter?"

Gabriel flinched and looked up at her. "Don't say that."

"What am I supposed to say?" Chloe wanted to know curiously. "You don't seem to mind that _Lana_ isn't your daughter. But me? The second you find out I get sent away, _given to someone you don't even know, _ and you never think of me ever again."

He banged his fist into the wall, shocking her. "That is not true. There hasn't been a day since… that I don't think of you… and hate myself for being such a damned coward!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Do you expect sympathy from me right now?"

"No." He shook his head. "I was scared, Chloe. That man Valentine, his men, what they did, what your mother was involved in… I was so _scared_." He took in a deep breath. "And I was hurt. I couldn't believe that she would've lied to me, would let me believe you were my daughter when you weren't. I-."

"And what, you thought it was easy for _me_?" She snapped, honestly not caring about him or his hurt feelings. "I'm a _teenager_. I was caught just as off guard as you were! First my mother abandons me, and then the man who I believed was my father, who I loved as my father, does the same."

He flinched, hard. "_You think I don't know that_?" He took in a ragged breath. "I hate myself for how I handled it, but Chloe, those men could do things – inhuman things. I thought you'd be safer if we weren't close – if they couldn't use me against you any longer… I thought that if I gave Jocelyn Fray your guardianship she would be able to protect you because she was just like those people."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock but then she shook her head and sneered. "Just admit that you were scared and didn't want to be hurt again."

"You're right, I was terrified after that night. I pushed you away initially out of fear, and then stayed away out of shame." Gabe met her gaze with his own tear-filled ones. "I'm sorry."

She steeled herself against any emotion, against sympathy, against weakness. "You were right anyway, you're a mundane and have no business being mixed up in Shadowhunter problems. That's why I'm here to tell you that you're off the hook, I'm cutting off my ties with you like you did with me." She pushed off of the kitchen counter and reached into her bosom, yanking out her stele. "I've runed the house as well as the fence around the house, have protected you as much as I can." She twirled the stele in her fingers like a cheerleader might a baton. "I was waiting for you to come home so I could do the same to your car."

His shame grew visibly on his face. "_Chloe_…"

She walked passed him and stopped by the door, her hand tight on the handle as she fought the desire to cry. "Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was growing up. I really appreciated having you as a father." And with that she burnt the invisibility rune on her body and disappeared from his sight seconds before she was out of the door. Placing the rune on his car was easy, and by the time he raced out of the house calling her name she was already walking away.

He couldn't see her.

She never looked back.

_Funny, I thought I'd be crying._ Chloe finally said a final goodbye to Gabriel Sullivan. _Instead of sad I just feel so... numb._ Well, that was probably for the best. She had one final goodbye to say, and this one would be just as hard.

* * *

"She's in the Fae Realm," Lucy informed Ragnor on their daily phone call. "It took me quite some time to figure it out, but I've finally done it." She made a face as she gazed up at the ceiling. "From what I've managed to get from Isabelle Lightwood, Queen Titania always showed a fascination for Chloe, so, really, it's not surprising in retrospect."

"The Fae Realm isn't a safe place to be, especially not for long," Ragnor muttered. "The passage of time itself is different down there. And one slip up, one sip of a honeydew suckle or one taste of any of their delicacies and she is stuck there forever."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause. "How is Lucian?"

"Better. It was worse because it was an injury given him by a Greater Demon. I still can't believe that Downworlders work in a hospital and help other Downworlders on the sly, that is just so cool." She then shook her head. "I can't believe Lois killed Agramon, a Greater Demon, _the_ Fear Demon… and she didn't even _realize_ it!"

"Your sister is definitely a formidable Shadowhunter," Ragnor agreed. "How is _she_?"

"She's keeping her mind off of the Chloe situation by bossing and nagging Luke to death," Lucy responded. "You can tell she's really distraught over it though, because she's branched off to nagging and bossing his _pack_. They're all terrified of her. I've lost all respect for werewolves."

Ragnor let out a weird cough.

She narrowed her eyes. "This isn't funny! Don't laugh!"

Realizing he'd been caught, Ragnor chuckled outright.

Lucy pouted. "Lucian says he'll join the next Guild meeting. You have your werewolves."

"Good." Ragnor cleared his throat, his tone much less amused now. "Things are not good here in Idris. Ever since what happened in Metropolis with Valentine, the Clave are up in arms. They are pointing fingers at everyone, and I have heard murmurs that they are seeking punishment for the Inquisitor. I am surprised she is not here defending herself."

"She hasn't left the Metropolis Institute," Lucy confirmed. "She seems fixated on Jace for some reason. It's annoying the living daylights of out him, you know he detests her."

"With good reason given how she allowed her own personal feelings to compromise her Inquisition and nearly had him unfairly executed."

"Still, it's weird, don't you think? How quickly she's changed her tune when it comes to Jace?" Lucy wanted to know. "One second she's all for keeping him in the dungeons of the Silent City, and the next she's desperate to talk to him, to get to know him."

"She's probably worried he'll testify against her at whatever hearing the Clave have awaiting her, and she's trying to butter him up so he doesn't completely decimate her," Ragnor figured. "It sounds like a Clave-member thing to do."

She agreed, but that wasn't what she said as she trailed her fingertip against the wall. "So… do you miss me?"

There was a slight sputter on the other side. "Of course I don't!"

She grinned.

* * *

Visible once more, Chloe walked down the hallways of Smallville high, never feeling more _seen_ in her life. Students mulling around stopped and looked at her, some of them with their eyes wide, most of them with such surprise it seemed as if they'd never actually seen her before. Sure, she probably looked a lot different than they were used to seeing her given the fact that she wasn't in concealing civilian garb anymore. Nope. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a black shirt and tight black pants with boots. All over her arms and neck runes, in different stages of fade, decorated her skin.

She realized that even though she didn't have any visible weapons, she really looked like a Shadowhunter. Catching her reflection she paused and looked at it, seeing even greater the difference between her and the mundanes around her. She'd never really seen the difference before, had definitely never _felt_ it before, but today she did both. There was no way she was going to be able to leave the Shadow World and return to the Mundane world after the war. This world already felt foreign, didn't feel _real_.

Stopping by the Torch Office and peering inside was probably one of the hardest things she'd had to do after reflecting during her time in the Fae Realm. It took all of her inner strength to push open the door and enter the place she'd helped revive, had made flourish, had spent so many years of her life maintaining with such love.

"_Chloe_!" Clark looked up in surprise, so did the other guys.

"Wow, Sullivan." Van gave her a thumbs up.

"First the other chick and five minutes later Chloe finally gets her ass in school while dressed like that?" Gabriel grinned. "This is a great day!"

Curious as to the mention of some other girl, Chloe peered over at Clark.

"Isabelle just left," he informed her.

She nodded in understanding as she moved towards them. "Guys, you've made me really proud. You've proven that you can uphold the name of this institute without me hounding you every two seconds."

"You were still hounding us though," Greg pointed out.

She ignored him. "I have bad news."

Immediately the guys went still.

"I'm dropping out of school," she replied, seeing their eyes widen. "Stuff has been going on around me and I can't stay here studying with you all anymore. I have—well—it doesn't matter, what matters is that you all deserved to be the first to know, and that you needed to know how proud I am of you guys."

"Why are you dropping out?" Van wanted to know. "Are you, like, broke and need to work or something?"

"Or something," she supplied as she moved closer. "I've enjoyed every second I've been here with you all, and I want to thank you for all that you've done to help me, and to ask you to please not give up on the Torch when I'm gone. It's going to need all of you to keep it running."

"You can't do this!" Justin announced.

"Shut up, Gaines," Brendan Nash growled, eyes narrowed on Chloe. "We know how much this place means to you, Chloe. If you're leaving it's because it's important, so you're not going to get any stress from us."

She smiled at him in relief. "_Thank you_."

Clark stood and moved to her. "Can we talk outside?"

"After our hugs goodbye," Van announced as he stood, arms held out.

Usually she'd snort and tell him to dream on, but this time Chloe hugged Van. She hugged the others too, and it was all she could do to keep from crying. In the end she gave them all watery smiles, said her goodbye, and left with Clark, who walked her out towards the parking lot.

He waited until they were by themselves amongst the cars to speak. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do," she whispered. "I can't fight a war if I'm _also_ occupied with making sure the Torch's next edition is on time, or the boys aren't squabbling, or dealing with any fall-out from one of our articles." She gave a half-shrug. "I have to be all-in with the Shadow World or all-out."

"And you choose all-in?" He asked softly.

"Did I really ever have a choice?" She countered just as softly. "I said goodbye to dad today as well. I have to let him go. If I don't care about him, neither will Valentine."

Clark sighed and engulfed her in a tight hug, holding her close. "You don't have to go through this alone, you have people who worry about you. Isabelle is worried-."

"-about _Jace_, not about me." Chloe pushed away and wiped at her eyes, surprised to see that she'd been close to tears. "I'm fine. I don't plan on being in the Fae Realm much longer, I have things I have to do first, preparations, and then I'll be ready to leave." She saw the unspoken words in his eyes. "I'll talk to Jace and Lois, don't worry. It's on my to-do list. I just need some time to get everything in order."

He finally nodded.

She glanced down when her phone rang and tried to hide the caller ID, but Clark noticed.

"You're in contact with Magnus?" he asked in surprise. "Does Lois know about this?"

She shook her head. "He's doing something for me in a professional capacity, he's honor bound to keep my business secret." Answering the phone, she turned her back on him. "Hey Mags, how's life being fabulous?" It'd taken a while, but she was slowly learning to speak 'Magnus'.

"It's hard being so perfect," Magnus replied cheekily before he sighed. "How are you doing, honeybuns? Today was the big day, wasn't it?"

"Yep." She glanced over her shoulder at Clark. "I'm with Clark now, just finished the last of my business in Smallville."

"Well, I'm about done with your order," Magnus informed her. "It's costly, but considering the gold on your dress was _actual gold_ and the corset had actual rubies in it, you're covered."

'_Dress_?' Clark mouthed in questioned.

'_The one Valentine made me wear_,' she mouthed back.

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll give you a ring later for you to check it out yourself," Magnus declared. "Why don't you get your cute Downworlder friend to come over at the same time and get his opinion?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Now what would Alec say if he heard you talking like that?"

Magnus' grin was audible in his voice. "He'd pout. It'd be so cute."

"You're a sadist," Chloe informed him.

"I actually go both ways," he informed her, grin even larger, it was obvious.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, surprised at how used she'd gotten to this sort of conversation from Lois' BFF. "I've got this thing tonight so I can't do it now, but why don't you come over? It probably isn't your scene, but Fae parties are incredible."

"You only think that because you haven't actually partied at one of _my_ parties," Magnus assured her, sounding slighted.

_Your parties end in people leaving with rats_, she remembered with a shiver. "Do you want to come or not?" She asked. "I'll provide the token."

There was a pause. "Only if I can bring Alexander."

She gulped, not sure how she felt about one of the Lightwoods knowing where she was. Then again, "Sure, invite him if you want, just don't tell him I'll be there in advance because he'll tell Jace, and I'm not ready to deal with him tonight."

There was another pause. "I actually have plans with Alexander tonight, I just wanted to know what your answer would be." He cleared his throat. "So I'm assuming this means you're not hiding from them anymore after tonight?"

"I was never hiding, I just wanted some time to myself to think things over, I'm okay now," she promised him.

"_Good_." And he sounded relieved. "So if Alexander starts to ramble about _poor Jace_ during the date, I'm going to shut him up and tell him _poor Jace_ should've been smart enough to realize that considering you all were rescued by Nixies –as well as the Queen's interest in you – that the Fae Realm was an _obvious_ choice as to your hiding place." He then hung up, giving her no way to tell him not to do that. Not that she would've, but the cheeky Warlock hadn't taken any chances.

Chloe sighed as she faced Clark. "The same invitation is extended to you. I'll get you a token." She paused. "Invite Isabelle if you want."

"While the idea of attending a Fae Party is terrifying given everything Isabelle has told me, I actually have something I need to do with my parents tonight." Clark looked repentant. "Rain check?"

"No problem," Chloe agreed before she noticed the time. "Damn it. Clark, I've got to go. I have something I need to do before tonight." Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Chloe turned and activated her invisibility rune, disappearing from sight as she walked away.

* * *

"Will you stop _cleaning_?" Jocelyn Fairchild raised an eyebrow at her son as he furiously swept her apartment floor. "It's not that dirty!"

He snorted, not even looking up from his self-appointed chore. "How are we related? You live in _filth_."

"It's not filth!" She placed her hands on her hips and then had to pause because, well, yeah. Maybe she'd let the place go a bit, hadn't cleaned up as much, had tried to get her mind off of everything she'd been going through by just concentrating on her painting. There were canvases, paints (both new and finished) and dirty towels everywhere. "This is… this is the apartment of an _artist_. Had you inherited my artistic ability you would know this."

"I play the piano, that is artistic," he countered. "And yet I am not a complete slob."

She squeaked a little at that. "I'm not a _slob_!"

Jace merely pointed at her overflowing garbage can as if it were some sort of demon crawling towards them.

Jocelyn flinched. "I've been preoccupied."

With a snort, Jace finished sweeping and swept all the dirt into a garbage bag he'd kept on him given the fact that all of the garbage containers were overflowing with thrown away fast food cartons. "When Chloe comes back here I need to know that she won't die because a mountain of garbage fell on her."

Jocelyn sat down with a huff. Her apartment honestly wasn't _that_ bad! She sidled her son with a little glare which he totally ignored. "I'm ordering something to eat, what do you want?"

He looked up at her, hesitating, before he cleared his throat and went to start collecting her garbage bags. "Anything but Chinese. You've been eating _way_ too much of that lately."

She couldn't really counter that given the fact that he was picking up the garbage and could see how many of the same containers were stuffed within. "Pizza then?"

Jace shrugged noncommittally.

Unable to fight the tiniest of smiles that crept on her face, Jocelyn stood and moved to find her cordless phone to order.

* * *

**TBC**


	20. A Boy Like You In A Place Like This

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Mortal Instruments

Sequel to: Jace Wayland's Unstealthy Stalking

My version of City of Ashes

* * *

This would be the first Fair Folk party Chloe had attended alone, and she was nervous. After tonight she'd inform the Fae Queen that she was planning on leaving soon, and she had a feeling the woman wouldn't be too happy about that at all. Sure, the monarch had told her she was free to come and go as she wanted, but given everything Chloe knew that they were trying to press her into staying. She didn't know whose blood ran through her veins, but it was someone who had had a close bond with the Queen, and that, along with the fact that there was Fae blood or DNA or whatever mixed with Chloe's thanks to Valentine's experiments on her when she was a fetus, meant the Queen obviously felt she had some sort of right to Chloe. She kept subtly trying to lure Chloe more towards the side of the Fae, of forging ties with the Fair Folk. The thing was that Chloe could feel it working, and it was another reason why she had to leave soon. Meliorn had even commented the other day how _faelike_ she was becoming while there. She had a feeling he'd only said that because she'd "creatively truth-told" at the time.

Staring at herself in the mirror though, Chloe admitted that she actually _did_ somehow look faeish. She didn't have the pointed ears, or the other features that betrayed the Fae, but there was just _something_ about seeing herself in one of their gowns, vines holding her plated hair up almost like a crown on top of her hair that made quite the picture. A silver crescent moon had been painted on her forehead by one of the attendants, and it was accented by the silver dress she wore. Her earrings gave the illusion that her ears had silver pointed tips, and just made the whole fae appearance more potent.

All in all, she was a far cry from the first time she'd come to a Fae party. The reminder of her in Isabelle's shirt made her chuckle slightly. Things had been so simpler back then.

The sound of music and merriment reached her and drew her like a fly. She followed the sound out of the room and found the merrymaking underway. Like the first time she'd come she could easily see through the glamor, could see the inhumanities, but it didn't bother her.

When one of the twig-like fae beckoned Chloe to join in a circle dance she didn't hesitate, throwing herself into the dancing. Like before, the magic of the evening lulled her, placed her under a slight trance as she allowed herself to forget about her problems and worries and just _have fun_.

The hours passed, and Chloe danced one dance after the other before she felt a gaze on her. It was so strong, so _clear_, that it distracted her. She left the circle and peered around before her gaze connected with a dark one which was mostly hidden under a hood.

Eyes wide, somehow _knowing_, Chloe made a beeline for the male figure, who straightened immediately. "It's _you_."

He stared at her before chuckling darkly and nodding. "So, do you have a rune that tells you who I am? You've never seen my face before, but you always seem to know who I am - where I am."

"I still can't see your face well," she informed him instead of answering.

There was a second's hesitation before he yanked off his hood, letting it fall around his shoulders, revealing black eyes and dark hair, as well as an incredibly handsome face.

She scratched the rune on her inner wrist, not understanding the odd feelings racing through her as she stared up into his dark eyes. "Does this mean you'll finally tell me your name?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You make it sound like I'm a tease."

She couldn't stop her grin. "You kind of _are_."

His lips twitched at that as he held his hand out to her, revealing the runes there. "My name's Sebastian Verlac."

"You're a _Shadowhunter_!" Her eyes widened in shock. "All this time I thought you were Fae!"

He tilted his head. "Really? That's intriguing."

She moved closer to him. "If you're a Shadowhunter, why haven't you attacked Valentine? If you know where his place in Idris is, why haven't you told the Clave?"

Sebastian stared at her in silence for a second. "You don't actually think the Clave will actually risk an attack against Valentine, especially not on his own turf, do you?"

She was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

He let his hand fall to his side. "The Clave have known for quite some time, they routinely have Shadowhunters keeping an eye from afar, but they're too 'cautious' to actually attack… no matter how much some of those they send want to." It was obvious by his tone that he might've said 'cautious' but truly meant 'scared'. "You've defied Valentine much more than they've ever dared to. You're the talk of the Shadowhunter world, everyone knows your name. Why do you think the Clave are so keen to get you in their hands and under their control?"

She staggered back a step, shock rippling through her. For some reason this made her feel so incredibly betrayed. The Clave knew but they were too much of a bunch of cowards to do anything about it? They _deserved_ for Valentine to beat their cowardly asses!

"Are you less happy to meet me now?" He asked curiously.

She glanced up at him, almost surprised to see him there, she'd been so lost in thought. "What? _No!_ Of course not!" She then realized she'd never actually shaken his hand, and held out her own. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked."

"And disgusted," he noted observantly.

She hesitated. He worked for the Clave, she had to be careful what she said and did around him.

"_Hey_." He ignored her outstretched hand to instead tap lightly under her chin, causing her gaze to raise and meet his dark one. "You're not the only one, okay?"

He could be lying just to get her to trust him, and yet relief speared through her because his eyes weren't lying. He was disgusted too. She let her hand fall to her side and took in a deep breath. "Every Shadowhunter I've met so far believes in following the Clave, it's a little refreshing to meet someone else who feels the same way I do about them." That was true, because no matter what the Clave put them through, everyone from the Metropolis Institute were on the side of the Clave. Jace was the only one who was on the fence, but that had only happened after he'd discovered Valentine was his father, so it wasn't exactly his true feelings. He just really wanted to be on his father's side, and the only reason why he wasn't was because he didn't trust Valentine when it came to Chloe.

"Not every Shadowhunter out there wants to be a slave, a mindless drone," Sebastian replied with a sharp, unhappy smile. "It's hard to find another Shadowhunter who hasn't been brainwashed by either the Clave or Valentine into feeling that they have to pick a side, that they have to die and fight for one of them."

Chloe's heart raced as she stared up at Sebastian in shock. "Exactly."

He nodded, growing more passionate as he spoke. "Shadowhunters feel that they are so superior because of the angel blood inside of us, and they look down on Downworlders as beneath them…" He sneered. "I could never understand that. I find myself escaping more and more into the Downworlder world. They are not beneath us, they are our equals, and in many cases, our betters. We should make them our partners and if we did there would be no war we couldn't win."

By now Chloe's heart was racing like crazy. Her Shadowhunter friends might be fighting against Valentine, but she'd known that they held that Shadowhunter prejudice. It was always "Downworlders" this or "Mundanes/Mundies" that. Jace had been one of the worse. He'd gotten better, probably due to his overexposure to both Luke and Magnus, but when it came to other Downworlders he slipped back into his old, default attitude. Even Isabelle, who dated Downworlders, had said they were beneath "even Mundanes" since "at least Mundanes" could one day become Shadowhunters, while Downworlders could not.

"You're speechless." Sebastian appeared wary, as if believing he'd said too much.

"In the best of ways," Chloe hurried to assure him. "I just - I feel like I'm hearing you read my thoughts out loud."

Surprise flittered over his dark eyes before he once more held his hand out between them. "Sebastian Verlac," he introduced himself once more.

This time, Chloe reached for his hand. "Chloe Wayland."

The second her hand slipped into his, and he squeezed, a jolt so hard, hot and shocking zinged through Chloe and left her breathless. She closed her eyes as she felt her eyes beginning to bleed demonic black in reaction to the shocking, dizzying pleasure, while the runes all over her body burned in an odd way which made her chest rise and fall with erratic breaths. Her lips parted as she took in a deep, ragged breath, knowing she most look like some sort of idiot standing there, holding his hands, and breathing loudly as she closed her eyes tightly, but it was all she could do to hide their demonic color. Finally, when she felt the black receding back, she opened her eyes and looked up at Sebastian in surprise to find his own eyes closed, his expression completely confused as it twisted up, almost as if he was in pain.

Finally he opened his dark eyes and looked at her, breath heavier, almost matching the pace of her own erratic one.

"Do you feel—?" He finally asked, voice cracking at one point.

"You too?" She asked in surprise.

He did and nodded slowly, obviously not sure what was happening or what to do about it. "My runes…"

"Mine too," she whispered. "They still are."

"Yeah," he agreed as his gaze lowered to their hands, which were still joined. Carefully, almost experimentally, he let go of her, and almost immediately Chloe's runes cooled down.

"I didn't feel that when we danced the last time," Chloe declared after silence.

"Me neither," he confessed, brows furrowed in thought.

"What could it mean?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I haven't the faintest," Sebastian admitted before his dark gaze rose to hers. "But I'm more than willing to figure it out."

She gulped.

Taking in a deep breath, Sebastian held his hand out to her once more. "Want to dance?"

She stared at his hand and hesitated a second as she glanced up at his face and then glanced back down at his hand. Taking in a deep breath, ready to close her eyes once more, Chloe slowly, carefully, placed her hand in his. Her eyes didn't feel like shifting and her runes were fine. She glanced up at him curiously to find he was okay as well.

Sebastian closed his hand around hers and led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Lois asked as she hugged Lucy.

"I'm surprised it took them this long to summon me back," Lucy admitted as he pulled away and glanced at the Portal, which Magnus had created so she could return to Idris to see the Clave. "I'll keep in contact more now that I don't have time hide everything from you."

"If you don't I'll beat you up," Lois promised softly.

Lucy turned back to face her older sister. "Buck up, Chloe will forgive you."

Lois nodded. "I hope so."

"She will," Lucy predicted, feeling quite sure of this. "It's not like you boinked her boyfriend. Now there'd be no coming back from _that._"

Lois made up her face in disgust at the mere idea of sleeping with Jace Morgenstern.

"The next time I come to visit, though, you better have humped Luke," Lucy muttered. "It's getting pathetic."

Lois went red and punched Lucy's shoulder. "Just go, will you?"

Laughing at her sister's embarrassment, Lucy winked and, after hugging Magnus and assuring him she'd give his message to Ragnor, she stepped through the Portal into Idris.

* * *

"So, I must admit that I am surprised the boyfriend you claimed so fiercely our last time together still is not here, and has allowed you to come alone," Sebastian announced casually sometime during their… tenth?… dance. He must've read something in her expression, because his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "I see there's problems in paradise."

She wouldn't meet his gaze as he led them in a twirl. "Remember how, last time, you mentioned he might not be as truthful with me as I was with him?"

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

Chloe inhaled deeply. "Also, I'm not sure he is really in love with me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Whatever he did must have been very serious for you to lose all your faith in him."

"It's not him… it's… it's complicated." Chloe didn't know exactly why she was telling him this, he was as good as a stranger, and yet she couldn't keep her mouth shut and found the words tumbling out of her. "I don't blame him… I…"

"It's complicated," he echoed in understanding.

She nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sebastian shook his head. "The idea of a relationship is…" He made a face. "It is a complication I do not need."

Her laughter was barked but genuine. "You're a real romantic, huh?"

"Not really," he responded bluntly.

Her grin brightened. "Probably a good thing you don't want a relationship right now then, girls are kind of into that whole romance thing you know."

Sebastian made a face at that.

Chloe's face hurt from how hard she was smiling in amusement.

"Do you still love your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked curiously.

She didn't have to even think twice. "With all my heart."

"And that is not enough?" He asked, even curiouser than before.

She faltered and nearly tripped, but he kept her on her feet. "It's not that easy." Jace and her might only feel what they did for each other because his father needed them to breed and populate the world with his grandchildren. "What if you realize someone might be forced to feel the feelings they had for you? Forced to be with you? Would you stay with them?"

"Do I really like this person?" Sebastian asked.

She was a little shocked he hadn't immediately said no. "You _love_ this person."

"I don't know, I've never been in love," he finally muttered after a length of silence. "I don't know what it feels like."

"It feels like that person is your oxygen, like just seeing them, being with them, makes your whole day worthwhile." Chloe couldn't stop herself from spouting those cheesy truths. "They make you furious, and yet you still want to be around them. When you don't see them you worry about them, wonder what they're doing, if they're thinking about you. And when you fight with them you want to _kill_ them because no one else can make you as furious as they can, and the only reason you don't actually go through with killing them is because you know you'll make up and it will all be worth it."

Sebastian looked at her intently as he continued to lead them in the dance. It was surprising that they hadn't danced into someone else accidentally given the fact that neither of them were actually paying attention to their surroundings. "What else?"

"There's the physical, obviously, but your feelings go beyond sex, your relationship is beyond sex, better than sex."

"Nothing's better than sex," Sebastian corrected her with a huff.

_Such a guy_. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Yes, there is."

He looked completely disbelieving. "You have obviously never had sex before."

She flushed because, damn it, that had been almost mean. "I suppose we'll have to be at a stalemate, you only know sex, I only know love."

For some reason he looked highly disturbed at that as he dipped her, low.

Chloe squeaked as she tightened her grip on him to keep from slipping to the ground.

Sebastian kept her like that longer than he needed to, his dark eyes searching her green ones, and then he pulled her back up, her chest hitting his as he maneuvered them into another set of complicated spins.

* * *

"So why didn't I inherit your ability to play hide and seek with drawings?" Jace wanted to know curiously as he and Jocelyn faced each other, having become each other's sparring partner something during the last week. They both had energy they needed to spend, and neither was going easy on the other. He found it ridiculous that despite Chloe's many attempts to get them together, it was now in her absence that he and Jocelyn were starting to actually interact, and he admitted it was most probably because they both missed Chloe and associated Chloe with each other.

"You obviously inherited your father's ability to play the piano instead," Jocelyn responded as they circled each other in the Institute's training room, seraph blades high and aimed at the other. "I am horrid with musical instruments."

They both moved at the same time, movements quick and fluid, blades clashing loudly, dangerously, before they pulled back.

"You're too cocksure," Jocelyn muttered as she twirled her blade.

"I don't feel comfortable with you using that kind of language around me," he snarked, seeing a second of amusement in her green eyes before she pushed it away and rolled her eyes at him.

They both charged and their blades were merely flashes of light before they once more pulled away, breathing heavier this time at the energy they'd put behind their attacks.

Jace was about to attack when his phone rang. Usually he would ignore it while training, but something told him not to. "I need a sec." Jogging off the mats to the bench, Jace grabbed his phone and saw that the message was from Alec. He almost dismissed it, but instead opened it, and his eyes widened when he saw what was written there:

**Chloe is with the Fair Folk.**

"ISABELLE!" Jace yelled as he turned and left Jocelyn where she was. "ISABELLE WHERE THE ANGEL ARE YOU?"

* * *

**TBC - this story is almost over!**


	21. The Vow

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Jace's vow is a direct quote from Songs of Solomon 4:9-12.

* * *

Jace stalked behind Meliorn into the party hall. Isabelle was speaking to the Fae, asking how long Chloe had been here, but Jace didn't hear the Downworlder's answer because his golden gaze found his girlfriend amongst those dancing.

Chloe twirled on someone's arm, but Jace ignored her dancing partner, the guy could be invisible for all he cared. Jace's gaze fixed solely on Chloe, drinking in the sight of her. She wore her hair up, vines holding it in place and almost seemed like a crown on her head. She wore odd earrings which gave the illusion that she had pointed ears like the Fae around her, and instead of the bell necklace Lois had given her, she wore one that made it seem like drops of honey glittered on her chest. He wondered how long she'd stopped wearing Lois' necklace… probably from the first day here given the fact that Lois had been unable to initiate contact even for a second.

Whoever was dancing with Chloe led her into a series of complicated twirls, and her dress caught in the light and sparkled as it spun out around her feet, revealing dainty, flat silver shoes which matched her gown. And what a gown. It was as if molten silver had been poured over her body, and it sparkled when the fae lights hit it in a certain way.

It was only when Chloe's partner dipped her, in a very random and odd move considering this sort of dance did not involve dips, that Jace frowned. She stared up at her partner, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and the beginning of a blush creeping its way up her neck. Her eyes were on her partner and only on her partner, gripping him tightly with a little cry of surprise when he yanked her up and proceeded to once again lead them into a series of twirls that had no purpose other than to force her to grip onto him harder and pull closer to keep from tripping.

And while all of this bothered Jace, what really had his fists clenching was the fact that she had yet to sense him. Usually whenever they were close Chloe and he sensed each other immediately, and he'd zeroed in on her the second he'd arrived, but she had yet to notice him. Her gaze seemed completely for her dance partner, her expression part scandalized, annoyed, amused, and fascinated.

Jace found himself moving towards them before even realizing he was storming through the throng of merrymakers. Her dance partner, whose back was to Jace, reached out with a rune-covered hand and brushed away a strand of golden hair that had fallen loose from Chloe's up-do and brushed it away. Even from this distance Jace could see Chloe's eyes widen. She then broke out into a grin, one that looked highly amused, and he caught the tail end of what she responded to whatever he'd said.

"…so you think I should get back with my boyfriend for _those_ reasons? Really?" She shook her head. "So all my morality issues with the whole situation don't even merit an acknowledgment?"

The guy responded something that got lost in the sound of merrymaking.

Chloe seemed even more scandalized and fascinated at whatever he'd said. "I swear, it's as if he's talking to me right now and not you." Her grin was cheeky. "Neither of you have any sort of common decency." Whatever her dance partner responded to that was short yet had her barking in laughter. "Because I have a conscience!"

"…who cares about the why?" Her dance partner's words were still really muffled, so that meant he was talking lower than Chloe.

The smile left Chloe's face as she stared up at him in contemplation. "Because it wouldn't be real, that's why." Her gaze lowered. "I couldn't stand it if I knew it wasn't real."

Jace frowned, wondering just what in the world those two were talking about.

Suddenly her dance partner stopped dancing and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in and spoke in her ear, and then he left.

Chloe watched him go with a mixture of emotions on her face. Whatever he'd told her had visibly shaken her, and she wrung her hands in front of her nervously, her lips pulled in a grim line as her eyebrows nearly touched in a frown.

As the guy disappeared into one of the tunnels Jace watched Chloe suddenly freeze, her eyes wide, and then her gaze swung around to meet his. She stood frozen on the dance floor, just staring at him, almost scared. He didn't like that reaction, not at all.

In seconds he found himself standing in front of her, both ignoring the dancers all around them. "So…" Jace shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "You kind of look like my girlfriend, who I've been worried sick about since she upped and disappeared on us."

Chloe flinched for a second. "I see Magnus caved in and told Alec."

Jace didn't answer since it was more than obvious that that had been the case. "Can we talk?"

Chloe glanced around her before she nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Jace had never felt so odd, so worried, as he did. They walked in silence, leaving the dance hall and going through different tunnels, many of them guarded by Fae warriors who eyed him unhappily yet let him pass. They finally reached a door, which she pushed open to reveal a magnificent room.

Jace stepped in after her and gazed around, letting out a whistle. "Okay, so I'm seeing the appeal of staying here long term."

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned to face him, emotions conflicting on her face. "How are you?"

There was something odd about her that put him on edge. "Really? You're going to ask that?"

She licked her lips and looked away. "You don't have a right to be angry with me, Jace."

His lips parted. "Excuse me?" He cupped his ear and leaned forwards. "I don't think I heard you right. All that bullshit must be clogging my ears. What did you say?"

She hesitated before her green gaze found his. "You lied to me, repeatedly."

"You disappeared on me! I was terrified you were _dead_!" Jace snapped, unable to stop himself. "And then you just-!" He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down, not to let this escalate to a shouting match. "I was worried."

"Clark told you I was fine," she whispered back. "You knew I was okay."

"I only had the Downworlder's word for it!" Jace snapped at her, unable to believe that she couldn't get that. "For all I know he could have been lying!"

"_Why_ would he lie?" She snapped right back.

"I don't know!" He snarled, annoyed at himself. "I needed to hear from _you_, Chloe! You owed me that much!"

Chloe opened her mouth and then closed it, clearly swallowing back some choice words before she took in another breath before speaking once more. "I'm sorry if you felt hurt, but I didn't do what I did with that intention. I needed time to myself, time I _knew_ you would've give me if you knew where I was." She hugged herself tightly. "I needed to decide things."

Something cold settled in his gut. "About what?" When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, he fought the feeling of dread bubbling inside of him. "About _us_?"

Closing her eyes, obviously trying to gather strength as those greens widened. "You don't love me."

His eyes narrowed as he stormed forwards and grabbed her hands, tightly. "I know I betrayed your trust, but I did it to protect you, because I love you. It was wrong, I should've told you, but I was trying to keep the one good thing in my life safe." He moved closer. "Before I met you I didn't believe in love, had never felt it before. But then you stumbled into my arms and I stared into your green eyes and something _clicked _inside of me. I could _feel_ for the first time in my life." He couldn't understand how his words made her look more and more pained. "You awoke the ability to love in me, I don't be with anyone else, could never… the thought… I _love_ you. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you and I'll love you till I die."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, her body shaking. "You don't feel that way because of _me_." Her eyes opened and held his. "You feel that way because of _Valentine_."

Jace stilled. "What?"

Stepping back, Chloe put some distance between them as she slipped her hands from his grip. "Your father told me that the reason he told you I was his daughter was a test. He needed to see whether what he'd done to me had _worked_. He said I wasn't planned, but his experimentations on me when I was a fetus was basically towards a goal of his." Ahe hesitated, looking ill. "He'd known Jocelyn would most probably only be able to have one child, his son, and so if Valentine wanted to fill the world with his new and improved Shadowhunter race, he had to make sure that his son had a similar partner." Her voice trembled as much as her body did. "He had to make sure that both experiments would _want_ to be together. And he succeeded." Tears filled her eyes. "You only love me because of something Valentine did to me that _makes_ you love me."

"That's not true!" Jace snapped, unable to believe that she was listening to the filth his father had filled her head with. "No one can tell me what to feel or what not to feel!"

"You said so yourself, Jace," she cleared her throat. "You didn't even believe in love until you saw me – until something in me _activated_ the ability to love inside of you."

"I didn't-!" He ran a hand over his hair. "I fell in love with you because you fascinated me. Not because of some weird chemical component! You could see me, you annoyed me, you worried me, you entertained me, you frustrated me to my wits' end!" He just couldn't get how she couldn't see it. "I had dreams about you every night!"

"Because of _Valentine_!" She snapped at him. "Whatever he did to me – _that_ was why he said I was bound to the Morgenstern house! Why he kept making comments about certain things and people being so close to me! Don't you get it? You don't love me! Something in me is forcing, or even _tricking_ you into thinking that you are."

Jace was floored. He was honestly speechless. By the _Angel_, she really believed that. She really thought that the only reason he felt the way he did for her was because of something his father had done to them when they were nothing more than fetuses in their mother's wombs. Valentine had whispered his words into her mind, and she'd spent this whole time by herself in the Fae Realm convincing herself of the validity of those words.

It pissed him off. "My father may be many things, but the chief of all is a _liar_. Given the fact that he tricked you into participating in the Infernal Conversion I would've thought you'd be a _little_ less eager to believe everything that comes out of his mouth."

Chloe's eyes widened.

He stepped closer, knowing his anger burned in his eyes. "Lois and I lied to you about what we were doing. No matter our reasons we were wrong to do that, we knew it then and we know it now. You have every right to be pissed off at us for what we did. You have every right to punish us for breaking your trust." He came to a stop in front of her. "You _do not_ get to let _my father_ do exactly what Clark overheard him saying he needed to do. You _do not_ get to break off your ties with us. Not over _one_ mistake."

Chloe gulped. "I'm not breaking…" She stepped back and nearly toppled onto the bed behind her before she regained her balance. "For every lie your father tells, he tells a truth. The lie was that the Infernal Conversion was for the Mortal Sword. The truth was that he needed me to go through the ritual because of the hold I have over you, a hold he'd already tested and proved existed. He knows you're not by his side because of _me_, Jace, because I have some sort of hold over you."

Jace could see pain, fear and hurt written over her face, and it only served to fan the flames of his anger, although by now it was directed completely towards his father. How dare he do this to her? To him? Jace almost felt like he was reliving the death of his falcon, the falcon his father had killed the second it learnt to love Jace.

_To love is to destroy_, his father had instructed him. _And to be loved is to be destroyed._

Was this yet another one of his lessons? Was this Valentine's way of showing Jace that anything he cherished could be, and would be, taken by his father because he found love to be a weakness?

"I'm moving into an upscale Downworlder apartment building, Magnus worked out everything for me and I should be moving there in a couple of days," she informed him. "I'm not going to Idris, the Clave and their summons can _burn_ for all I care."

"What about Jocelyn?" Jace could understand Chloe wanting distance from the Institute and from Idris, but why was she not going back to Jocelyn? The woman was many things, but she cared about Chloe and had never done anything against her. "Why aren't you going back to stay with her? She's your guardian. The Clave won't like this." _He_ didn't like this.

Something odd flickered over Chloe's face. "The Clave can _rot_." She then took in a deep breath, composed herself, and immediately contradicted her previous sentence. "The Clave has already made it known that they are uncomfortable with me living with Valentine's wife, they've removed her as my guardian if the kidnapping to Idris is anything to go by." She took in a deep breath. "If anything happened they'd say that she was influencing me. They already have and no doubt will use it again to justify their actions." She raised her chin. "They also can't say anything against me living amongst Downworlders considering it's proof that I'm not following Valentine's dictates. He'd want me as far away from Downworlders are possible."

"You're safer at the institute," Jace hurried to tell her.

"I was kidnapped from the Institute, I was handed to Valentine there," she replied in a hard tone. "I am _not_ safe there."

"Then what about Lucian Greymark?" He gripped at straws. "He's a Downworlder whose proven his loyalty to the Clave."

"He's also proven just how frail he is," she snapped. "He was nearly killed by Agramon, Jace. He nearly died within the first hour I spent under his roof. I'm not putting him in that sort of danger again."

She'd thought all this through. She'd known every single thing he'd throw her way and had come up with perfectly good reasons as to why his suggestions were invalid. "I'm coming with you."

Chloe glanced away. "No, you're not."

"Try and stop me," he growled.

She still wouldn't look at him. "You belong in the Institute, you'd be miserable amongst Downworlders."

"I'd manage," he informed her.

She took in a deep breath. "We need some time apart."

"We've just _had_ some time apart!"

"We need more," she insisted.

"The hell we do!" Jace was barely keeping control of his temper. He knew this wasn't the time to lose his cool, but he couldn't help himself. "Don't you get that there are always going to be something trying to get between us? First the lies about us being related, and then the lies about us only being attracted to each other because of my _father_! We can't-!"

"But what if they aren't _lies_?" Chloe yelled at him. "What if it's _true_?"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TRUE!" Jace yelled right back at her.

Chloe's eyes widened in utter shock. "How can you say that?"

"How can I say that? _How can I say that_?" Jace gripped her shoulders tightly, staring deep into her eyes so she could see the seriousness in his golden orbs. "Chloe, this is how I can say that: _I don't care if it's true_."

She looked completely shaken.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Chloe, _I love you_." He took in a deep breath. "That's not going to change. No matter what happens. No matter what the Clave or my father think or feel about it. I love you." He could see, clear as day, that his feelings were returned, but that she was scared, very much so. "If we were made for each other it really doesn't bother me. I don't feel manipulated. I don't feel forced. I don't feel like my free will was taken from me." He could see her flinch with every word, realizing that this was part of what she was so terrified about. "Do you love me any less because there's a chance that what you feel for me was manufactured?"

She looked blown away by the question, as if she hadn't even thought to ask herself that. "_Of course not_!"

"Then why should I?"

Chloe frowned, didn't respond, but there were still obvious questions and doubts.

"If I'm to be honest, not only don't I _not_ mind it, but if it's true then I kind of _like_ it," Jace admitted, carefully observing her shock with a sheepish expression. "It means I love someone who won't – can't – love someone else." He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "If you ask me that's a _good_ thing."

Chloe shook her head in awe. "You are completely missing the point."

"No, I get what you're worried about, and I get _why_ you're worried about it," he assured her. "It just doesn't worry _me_."

She stared at him in shock. "_How_-?"

"You just told me something I already knew." Jace knew he shouldn't be smiling now, but he couldn't help himself. "You were born to be mine, and I was born to be yours." His grin grew. "How could that bother me? _Ever_?"

Chloe's lips parted.

Jace's hands slipped down her shoulder and wrapped around the small of her back, easing up against him, relieved there was no resistance from her. "Even if I was initially attracted to you because of something my father did, I'm _in_ _love_ with you for reasons that have nothing to do with him."

Chloe's hands moved to his chest, her fingertips light brushing over his heart as she stared into his eyes.

Jace could feel his anger, frustration, fear, desperation, resentment… every ill emotion that'd begun to fester inside of him since Chloe had disappeared begin to melt away now that he finally held her in his arms again. "I'm in love with you because you're the smartest person I know, because you take care of me no matter how much I complain about you trying to baby me." He stared into her green eyes. "I'm in love with you because your eyes are the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen, because you try to force me to have a relationship with Jocelyn not only because she's my mother, but because you don't ever want me feeling like I'm unlovable." He could see the shock on her face – shock that he'd figured that out. "I love you because even though you thought I was stalking you with intent to kill you, you still saved my life by placing all those iratze on me." He still couldn't believe that. "I love you because you're snarky, because you don't put up with shit, and because when that bitch of an Inquisitor hurt me you nearly lost your shit." The thought still made him grin. "I love you because of _so many reasons_, and none of them have to do with genetic modification, magic, Downworlder blood, or anything other than the fact that you are you."

Tears gathered in Chloe's eyes as she gulped, loudly.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "You can be pissed at me as much as you need to be, and I'll take whatever punishment you've got coming to me for my not telling you about what I was doing with Lois, but you can't… _I_ can't…" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "_You have captivated my heart, my sister, my bride; you have captivated my heart with one glance of your eyes, with one jewel of your necklace_." He could feel the confusion in her, knew that she did not understand the vow or its significance, but that was okay for now. "_How beautiful is your love, my sister, my bride. How much better is your love than wine, and the fragrance of your oils than any spice. Your lips drip nectar, my bride; honey and milk are under your tongue; the fragrance of your garments is like the fragrance of Lebanon._" He opened his golden eyes to stare into her green ones as he finished. "_A garden locked is my sister, my bride, a spring locked, a fountain sealed_."

Silence filled the room as the only thing audible was their breaths.

Finally, Chloe spoke, her eyes wide, her voice soft. "You just did something Shadowhuntery, didn't you?" She gulped. "Those aren't just _really_ pretty words, are they?"

Jace merely raised her hand and pressed a kiss to the rune seared in her inner wrist.

"_Jace_?" Chloe whispered as he nibbled on her inner wrist teasingly.

At the sound, Jace flicked his tongue against her rune before he leaned down and kissed her. Just like the Song of Solomon she was sweet to the taste, her lips dripping nectar, her tongue tasting of honey and milk. He tightened his grip on her as he pulled her closer, filling himself with her taste.

"_Jace…" _Chloe whimpered against his lips before she suddenly pushed him away, keeping him at arms-length, her hands pressed against his chest. "We need to talk about the Infernal Conversion."

"No one knows," Jace assured her. "Lois and I haven't told anyone, and neither has the Downworlder. The Clave doesn't know and _won't_ know."

She looked surprised at that. "No, I didn't—what I mean't the Infernal Conversion _did_ something to me."

Jace's eyes narrowed as worry filled him. "What do you mean?"

"My eyes, they turned black." She stared up at him. "I have demon blood in me, and the Infernal Conversion activated it."

He stared down at her green eyes. "Okay."

Her face scrunched up. "_Okay_?"

He nodded. "Okay." Jace cupped her face. "It's okay."

"It's _far_ from okay," she whispered.

Seeing the fear and uncertainty in her eyes, Jace pulled her to his chest and held her close as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She hesitated for a second before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He knew that things were going to be more difficult from now on, and for the first time he was honestly worried. There was no doubt in his mind that his father had survived, that he was somewhere working on the next phase of his plan, and this plan no doubt involved Chloe.

How was he going to keep Chloe safe when on one side the Clave threatened, and on the other side his father did?

* * *

**Almost done...**


	22. The Nightmare before Idris

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Last chapter of this segment - oh my!**

* * *

"You cannot do this," the Inquisitor told her with a surprising hint of panic. "If not for yourself, think of _Jonathan_. He's on such shaky ground with the Clave already. They'll see this as an act of rebellion, as you two breaking your connections with them!" She slammed her hands on the desk. "This is _not_ the time to be making rash, immature decisions!"

"You _really_ want to talk about rash, immature decisions?" Chloe wanted to know as she slammed her own palms down on the desk, bringing herself to eye-level with the woman. "When _yours _nearly _killed_ us?"

The Inquisitor flinched, her gaze went to Jace oddly before she stood and cleared her throat. "I… I cannot say how much I regret my past actions. I was swayed by my own feelings, and that is why I cannot allow you to make the same mistakes that I did. The Clave are not happy. You've ignored their summons for far too long. If you continue to disobey them, to defy them this way, they _will_ have you arrested and taken to Idris. Believe me when I say that you do not want them to see you as a traitor."

"I never swore allegiance to the Clave," Chloe informed her. "I don't have to listen to anything you say."

"_Jonathan_ did," the Inquisitor reminded her harshly. "Think about _him_ and how this will affect _him_!"

"_He_ is right here," Jace finally spoke, his voice low and expression annoyed. "And will you stop pretending like you give a crap about what happens to me?"

The inquisitor flinched once more, her voice low. "I know it is hard for you to believe, Jonathan, but _I do_ care."

"You can't use me against my father, he's proven that already, so respectfully I'm going to ask you to mind your own business." Jace's voice was low, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched. "I'm still an agent of the Clave, if they have a demon they want me to vanquish or a Downworlder who needs punishment, I am there in a heartbeat. Alec is also my parabatai and brother, I would not abandon my family at the Institute." He stood tall. "But I _am_ going to move out with Chloe."

"No, you're not." The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed. "You're still a minor in the eyes of the Clave, Jonathan. Your guardianship is still in the hands of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, and the Clave _will_ order that they not allow you to leave the Institute."

For the first time ever, Jace hesitated. "It's none of the Clave's business what I do in my personal time. They only own me when I'm on duty."

"That's not how they see it and you know it. For them a Shadowhunter is always 'on duty' as you so put it." The Inquisitor stared at Jace, meeting his narrowed gaze. "Until you are twenty-one you will be considered a ward of the Clave's, and they will have last say in anything that happens to you." She turned to Chloe. "They removed your guardianship from Jocelyn Fairchild and have taken you into their hold as well. You will be lucky if you are not remanded into their custody in Idris within the fortnight. Just because you do not feel they have a right to you does not mean that they agree." She raised her chin. "And considering you are below the Shadowhunter age of maturity, you will have little say in what happens to you for the next couple of years."

"Isn't it funny how we're old enough to fight demons for them, _die_ for them, but we're not old enough to make any choices regarding our own lives," Chloe declared with venom.

"The Law is hard but it is the Law," the Inquisitor quoted.

"The Law is only binding if we _let_ it be," Chloe hissed rebelliously. She could feel her anger and resentment bubbling up inside of her, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes from flickering.

The Inquisitor went pale and looked around her before she leaned in, voice hissed. "_Do not_ _say those kinds of things!_ The Clave will see it as treason! You do not want to give them more reason to keep you under lock and key!" She leaned closer, voice even lower. "If you want to survive the debriefing with _some_ hope of freedom, keep those thoughts to yourself!" She glanced between Jace and Chloe before she took in a deep breath. "That goes for the _both_ of you."

It hit Chloe then and there that the inquisitor actually was, in her own way, trying to help them. The realization shocked her, and then made her hella suspicious because what was behind the woman's sudden 180? It wasn't out of the goodness of her heart, so maybe it was out of guilt?

"You speak about the debriefing as if you when it is to happen," Jace noted, eyes narrowed. "Are they calling us to Idris to debrief us on what happened aboard my father's ship?"

The Inquisitor nodded. "I received the summons an hour ago. We're all to travel to Idris by Portal tomorrow morning so that the Clave may ascertain what has happened." Her gaze found and held Chloe's. "You are to come as well." She hesitated before she took in a deep breath. "Maybe, if they feel that you are on the right path they will be more lenient and will consider the option of allowing you to live off of sanctioned ground."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You're saying I should bluff my way to freedom."

"I would never say any such thing," the Inquisitor assured her. And yet… "All I am saying is that the two of you need to be smarter than you have been in the past. That is all." With that she sat down and clasped her hands together over the desk. "Now you are excused to go and pack for tomorrow's trip."

Jace stormed out of the room first only to stop at the door and peer back at Chloe curiously when she didn't move.

Chloe eyed the Inquisitor in silence before she followed after Jace, and once her hand was in his, allowed him to lead her out of the room.

* * *

"So, why are they only asking for Shadowhunters to come to Idris and not the Downworlders who helped us?" Lois wanted to know as she curled up on Luke's sofa. She'd gotten a text from Chloe earlier on, and while she'd been relieved that her cousin was talking to her again, she'd been worried at the contents. At least Chloe's text had given her the heads up so that when the official summons was given to her she hadn't looked so shocked, which was probably a good thing.

"Because they don't trust the word of Downworlders the same way they do Shadowhunters," Luke replied honestly from his lazyboy. Even though his werewolf healing abilities had finally been activated via magic, he still flinched once in a while due to his injury from the Greater Demon. He was on strict bed-rest (or, er, lazyboy rest), and Lois was here to bully him into actually doing as the Warlock at the hospital had told him.

"It's amazing how much I don't like these people despite never having met them," Lois mumbled before she paused when she noticed Luke's gaze on her. "What?"

He tilted his head to the side. "What did you see Agramon as?"

"My father," she admitted, still unconvinced that she'd actually killed a Greater Demon. It couldn't be _that_ easy! "He told me he was an agent of Valentine's, and that I would be too, that I'd betray Chloe just like he had Aunt Moira." She shifted uncomfortably in the sofa. "What about you?"

Luke hesitated. "I saw myself as a Shadowhunter."

Lois frowned. "That's all?"

"Valentine was my parabatai, Lois," Luke reminded her softly. "I was deep into the Circle, I believed everything Valentine preached, I followed blindly. I—I killed many innocent lives because of him, and it didn't phase me. I turned against my friends – I didn't believe Jocelyn when she told me she was scared of him, I didn't hesitate to tell him any worry my friends came to me with in confidence regarding him." He licked his lips. "When I look back at who I was it _terrifies_ me."

Lois hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

"Sometimes I think the best thing that could've happened to me is that I became a Downworlder," Luke admitted. "It forced me to see the truth for what it was, forced me to see _Valentine_ for what he was… forced me to see _myself_ for what _I_ was – what I had become. I was a murderer, a monster."

It was obviously so hard for him to admit that.

"I don't think I will ever be able to atone for all of the horrible things I did at Valentine's side." He took in a deep breath. "I deserve for all that I have done to haunt me for the rest of my life. I don't deserve a moment's happiness."

"That's not _true_," Lois hissed as she rose and went to bend to her knees in front of his chair, her gaze up at him. "You did wrong, a lot of it, but you've also done so much good. And you've got more good to give." She squeezed his knee encouragingly. "So buck up, because we all need you, okay?" She hesitated. "_I_ need you."

Luke cleared his throat and looked resolutely away, but his hand lowered on top of the one she rested on his knee.

A blush heated Lois' face and she suddenly found herself looking away as well, but she kept her hand there, and couldn't stop the beginnings of a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"So, what now?" Chloe wanted to know, kneeling on his bed.

"We prepare." Jace peered inside his closet at his clothes, which basically consisted of black and leather. "The Clave might not have the Mortal Sword anymore, but don't think they don't have other ways of forcing the truth out of you."

"Lovely." She threw herself back on his bed and sighed. "I don't want to go."

He glanced over his shoulder at her in silence. He didn't exactly want her to go either. It wasn't safe for her in Idris. The Clave had already tried to lock her away in an ivory tower once, and he didn't trust them not to try the same trick twice, just with improvements on their previous plan.

"What's with the Inquisitor?" Chloe peered up at the ceiling. "Is it me or is she acting weird?"

"She's trying to soothe over our anger so that we don't completely decimate her when we give our statements on what happened," Jace informed her. "It's sickening, really."

"Will you go with me to Jocelyn's to pack?" Chloe asked softly. "She's going to ask me… if you're there she won't."

Jace nodded. "I was going to go with you anyway."

"Thanks," Chloe whispered softly.

Jace's grip tightened on his wardrobe. "Jocelyn and I are working together now, as well as with Lois, to get your mother back." He felt her stiffen behind him. "I know you won't approve, you'll think we're putting her and ourselves in danger, but Jocelyn got through to her on the ship, and we believe that if we work together we can get your mom back." He waited in silence before it grew too much for him and he hurried on. "I promised, no more secrets – no matter how much you mightn't like the truth I'm going to tell you it."

The silence continued to drag on, and then a soft: "Okay."

He turned to face her in shock. "Okay?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded, once more kneeling on his bed. "If I can help in any way then let me know."

Jace nodded wordlessly, still shocked at how well that had gone.

Chloe's gaze met his. "I know you don't want me involved because of Valentine, but she's my mother, Jace. She's worth the risk." She pulled a strand of blonde out of her face and behind her ear. "If Jocelyn can handle it alone, then I'll stay out of it. The Angel knows I need to stay away from anything to do with your father right now…" she laughed shakily. "But… well… you know what I'm trying to say."

He did. Jace returned to the bed and sat down, pulling her to him in a tender hug. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, he took in a deep breath. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"Please don't promise me anything," she whispered. "We don't know what… what it did to me. I could wake up one day a different person."

He wouldn't let that happen, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate his "cocky assuredness", so he kept that to himself.

* * *

Sighing, Jocelyn peered at the painting of Lake Lyn. This was the same painting Chloe had fixated on the first day they'd met, the same picture she'd quite complimented Jocelyn on by wondering whether the lake was an _actual_ lake hidden within the canvas. With the summons everyone was being forced to go to Idris, and she wondered whether they'd have time to show Chloe the lake she'd thought she'd seen before.

Jace had texted to let her know Chloe was coming over soon to pack up some of her things for their trip to Idris, and when she did Jocelyn was going to do her best to convince the girl that she didn't need to move out.

She turned on her seat and once more peered at the picture of her son and her parabatai's daughter, the picture standing between her and Moira's matching boxes. With a sigh she pushed to her feet and went to rest a hand over Moira's box. "We'll get you back," she whispered as her free hand caressed her Parabatai Rune. "I _promise_."

* * *

"Meliorn?" Chloe asked in surprise as the Fae emerged from the darkness the alley in front of Jocelyn's apartment. She could feel Jace tense by her, his grip on her hand tightening, but she ignored that as she pulled her boyfriend behind her towards Meliorn. "What are you doing here?"

"The Queen has received word that you will be heeding the summons to stand before the Clave tomorrow," Meliorn responded in his usual monotone fashion. "She wishes you know that should you desire it, the Fae Realm will be awaiting you upon your return."

"Thank her for me please." Chloe smiled at him. "And let her know that once I return from Idris I will seek an audience with her."

Meliorn nodded, hand to his chest as he gave a mid-bow. "Will you still be coming tonight?"

"As if I would miss seeing these famed moves I've heard so much about," Chloe teased.

A faint glint of amusement passed his eyes, for a second, before he nodded to Jace and left.

Jace watched him go before his golden gaze shifted onto Chloe. "What was that about?"

"She doesn't want me to leave," Chloe informed him. "I didn't want to outright deny her through Meliorn… I'll talk to her in person when I come back."

"No, I meant about what he said afterwards," Jace clarified. "Where are you going?"

"I was invited to go to a pixie nightclub downtown, it's called Hot Wings, and I've been curious about it for a while now," she informed him casually. "It's where Isabelle and Meliorn met."

He eyed her oddly. "Were you going to invite me to come along?"

She hesitated before telling him the truth. "I can't imagine you having fun amongst Downworlders."

"Isabelle obviously enjoyed her time," he muttered. "It cannot be _horrible_." He raised an eyebrow. "And if you remember, I met you _because_ of a nightclub associated with, and frequented by, Downworlders."

"You only went there to kill a demon," Chloe reminded him.

Jace's golden eyes narrowed on her. "Would you prefer it if I didn't go?"

The question surprised her. "I wouldn't ever ask you to do something that you aren't comfortable doing."

"You sure that's the only reason?" Jace asked softly, and when she nodded he searched her face before grinning. "So, a pixie nightclub."

"A pixie nightclub," she responded.

Slinging an arm around her shoulder, Jace leaned in, expression disturbed. "You don't think they play Taylor Swift on repeat, do you? That seems like something the Fae would do."

Chloe's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. "How can you know who Taylor Swift is – and yet have no clue who Harry Potter is?"

"Wait, is this Harry Potter guy you keep mentioning a musician?" Jace asked in surprise.

Chloe stared at him in horror. "That's it, as soon as we come back from Idris we are having a movie marathon."

Jace's eyes widened in understanding. "So Harry Potter is an _actor_."

Sighing in despair, Chloe shook her head as she pulled her boyfriend behind her towards his mother's apartment.

* * *

"It's weird for Lois not to be here," Alec admitted as he rubbed Chairman Meow's fur, the tiny cat purring contently on his lap as he lounged on Magnus' sofa. "Seems really quiet."

"Are you insinuating that Lois is loud?" Magnus asked in amusement as he arrived with two glasses of wine and placed them on the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything," Alec snickered.

Magnus smiled as he eased himself down next to his unofficial boyfriend and his completely whipped cat. Chairman Meow had never liked any of Magnus' other paramours, and Magnus had to admit he was very attached to Alec as well, more than he would usually be with someone. He'd thought that after Camille he'd never allow himself to be vulnerable for someone else again, but he could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into whatever this was that he shared with the young Shadowhunter. The man who'd been burnt one too many times wanted to pull away out of self-preservation, but the helpless romantic in him just wouldn't allow him to.

"I don't want to go to Idris," Alec surprised him by admitting with a heavy sigh. "Who knows how long they are going to have us there so they can question, and cross question, and just try and get us to slip up and admit the guilt they obviously think we have?"

Magnus eyed his unofficial boyfriend in silence.

"And with everything that's been going on I haven't been able to see you in so long…" He flushed darkly and wouldn't look Magnus in the face.

Not for the first time, Magnus was shocked at just how adorable the boy was. How had Alec managed to be raised by the Lightwoods and yet be so… so… _innocent_? Magnus knew so much about the Lightwood family, especially considering their faithful service to Valentine during the Uprising. He knew their superior attitude, had had it directed at him, had felt the bite of their prejudice. How could that family have given birth to someone as precious as Alexander?

Biting down on his bottom lip, clearly nervous, Alec cleared his throat as he placed Chairman Meow on the sofa's armrest and slid over to be seated next to Magnus. His blue eyes stared deep into Magnus' as if he was trying to find something, and the Warlock didn't know what he was searching for, but Alec suddenly smiled adorably. "I was jealous."

He tilted his head curiously. "I know, although, you are adjusting to her better." He reached for his cup of wine and took a long sip of it, unable to believe that they were talking about the Jace-And-Chloe saga right now. "It's only natural that you'd still feel a way about her, especially considering that she's taking someone important from you."

Alec suddenly frowned. "What?"

Magnus finished the glass of wine and put it down on the coffee table. "I understand, you know, I mean, I have a really soft spot for her given everything, she—."

Alec reached for his own glass of wine and downed it in one go.

Blinking in shock, Magnus cleared his throat before he continued, trying not to feel depressed at how affected Alec still was concerning Jace-And-Chloe. He'd hoped that Alec was slowly starting to get over his attraction to Jace and had started seeing the upside to having a Warlock as a boyfriend - hopefully official. "I don't mean to be mean-spirited Alexander," no, he was _not_ hurt or resentful or jealous of Alec's feelings for Jace - he was _not_! "But I don't think it can be any more obvious that she's here to stay."

"She left." Alec eyed Magnus oddly, annoyance creeping into his face.

"Yes, but you yourself gave Jace the means of getting her back," Magnus reminded. "That's truly counterproductive if your goal was to—."

"Wait." Alec lowered the glass onto the coffee table. "You're talking about Chloe."

Magnus' cat eyes narrowed. "Aren't _you_ talking about Chloe?"

Alec suddenly grinned. "I was talking about _Lucy_!"

Magnus' cat eyes widened as he leaned in, scandalized. "Did Lucy make a pass at Jace too?" He made a face. "What do everyone _see_ in that boy? Sure, he's attractive enough, but you're clearly the better looking one, you're also by far the best catch, so it's got to be some sort of _rune_ that he wears that bewitches—." He didn't get to finish his confused rambling because Alec was kissing him. Yellow cat eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, especially when Alec's weight pushed him backwards down onto the sofa. He had no clue what exactly he'd done to get kissed like this by the usually shy and reserved Shadowhunter, but he had to figure it out quickly so he could do it again!

As Alec gripped Magnus' hair and yanked down enough to angle Magnus' mouth better so the Shadowhunter could take the kiss deeper, Magnus felt something he hadn't felt in so long he didn't recognize what in the hell it was. It would take him a couple of days of wondering, bewildered, before he'd realize in shock that he'd fallen in love.

* * *

When Chloe stepped into Hot Wings she glanced around the Downworlder nightclub and felt something inside of her hum. She could feel surprised looks from some of the Fae there, but she didn't blame them really. Here were two people who were very clearly Shadowhunters, their runes bright and visible against their skin, and usually Shadowhunters and Downworlders did not mix unless it was absolutely necessary.

Meliorn and Isabelle were dancing on the dance floor, and when Chloe noticed them she was shocked. Isabelle was right, you couldn't tell by just looking at him, but Meliorn had _moves_. The female Shadowhunter seemed completely oblivious to the glances at her, just enjoying herself. Chloe decided to follow her lead and ignore the Fae watching them. Instead she focused on her boyfriend and allowed herself a minute to ogle him.

While he was in black, like usual, Jace looked a _little_ less like he was about to kick demon ass, and a little more like a the stereotypical bad boy in a movie who made every single girl (and some boys) in the audience sigh in lust. He quite obviously knew how good he looked, and the reaction he got from people, and enjoyed it. His smirk was pure sin as he reached for her, pulled her close with the excuse of speaking into her ear to be overheard by the music, his hands on her possessive, claiming. "I'm going to get us something to drink." When she nodded silently he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he moved off towards the bar.

Scratching the rune on the inside of her wrist, Chloe peered around her at the different types of Fae dancing, enjoying themselves. Some still peeked at her and Jace, but most of them had seemed to realize that the Shadowhunters weren't here to make trouble, that like Isabelle, they were here to have fun. The music playing definitely wasn't pure Taylor Swift, it was more like electronic remixes and mashups of many different songs. Chloe found herself moving to the beat, closing her eyes, feeling the same enthrall, the same loss of care, fall over her like it did at the parties in the Fae Court. There was something almost addictive to this.

Before long she found herself in the middle of the dance floor, dancing by herself, shaking her head, body undulating to the thumping rhythm of the music, and her hands in her hair. She didn't know when she felt it, but the heat, the gaze, was on her. Her green eyes opened, she felt drunk yet not as she glanced around her, trying to find the source of that stare, but whoever it was was lost in the dark corners and blindingly flashing lights. Chloe's lips parted, her runes beginning to burn in a way that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. That gaze grew stronger, more intense, more _physical_. It was as real as a touch against her skin. A fever burned deep inside of her and left her breathless, left her mouth dry.

"Are you okay?" Jace's voice asked behind her.

Twirling around to face her boyfriend, the fever was almost too much for her. Chloe could feel her eyes tingling and it brought a wave of panic through her as she stared up at him wordlessly.

She didn't know what Jace saw on her face, because he downed his shot, downed hers, and then kissed her. She could taste the sweet liquor on his mouth, each flick of his tongue caused a whimper to escape. Chloe's body swayed, Jace's followed, her hands deep in his hair as he gripped her hips. They danced together, their mouths battling, their bodies brushing torturously. When they finally parted she could see the same fever on his face, the same haze in his eyes.

Jace grinned, something wicked in his expression as he twirled her around and then yanked her back against him hard as he plastered himself against her back, his body moving sensually against hers.

Chloe's lips parted, her eyes slipping closed as she reached up behind her, gripping his hair as he nibbled on her earlobe. Her hips rolled back against him, able to feel his erection behind her. Shivers raced up her body, one second she felt cold, the next she was hot. Honestly, if she'd drunk something she'd have thought she'd been slipped something for how all over it she was, but she hadn't done anything, drunk anything, nothing. Was it the music? It usually was enthralling, but this was different than usual.

The song changed as Jace's hands wandered, Chloe's whimper lost in the loud beat. When Jace's lips touched the curve of her neck a jolt of desire, hot and heady, raced throughout her, and Chloe cried out as her eyes flew open. She bit down hard on her bottom, almost drawing blood as she rested her head back against his shoulder. Everyone around her were nothing but blurs, even the song really didn't stand out. All that she could concentrate on was the heat, was Jace's touch, was her _need_. Something in the darkest corner of the room caught her attention for a second, it was quick, it was stark, it was all sorts of confusing. The corner was so dark it was nothing but vague shapes only momentarily lit by the blinding, flashing lights. You couldn't really see anything, anyone, clearly, but Chloe had the feeling that someone was there, watching them intently. She felt as if her green gaze met someone else's but in the haze, and with the mixture of blinding lights and darkness all around, she couldn't be sure of anything.

Her eyelids were heavy and she closed them, intensifying the sensation, the pleasure, of feeling Jace's rough hands against her.

A face flashed in front of her closed eyelids, jolting her as she pushed away from Jace and brought a hand to her head. "I… I have to go to the bathroom."

He nodded, concern visible on his face as he followed her towards where the bathrooms were, and leaned outside of the door.

Chloe would've smiled at his protectiveness if it wasn't for the queasy feeling in her stomach as she stumbled into the bathroom. She headed immediately for the sink and turned on the water, washing her face, the cool water freezing to her burning skin. Taking in a deep breath, Chloe gripped at the sink and stared at her reflection.

"You have grown so beautiful," a voice whispered behind her.

Seeing the reflection of a woman behind her, Chloe twirled around to face the woman whose face had jolted her out of her trance-like dance with Jace. She was incredibly beautiful with illustrious long black hair. She was slim, beautiful to behold with porcelain white skin. "Who are you?"

"Do you really not know who I am?" The woman asked as she moved closer. There was something odd about her eyes, but Chloe couldn't quite put her finger on what. "You felt me. I know you did."

Backing up into the sink, Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Lady, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't back off—."

"Your eyes." She reached up and touched Chloe's cheek. "They're mine."

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized what had bothered her, this woman had her exact eye color. "_Who are you_?"

"That woman took you, hid you, from me." The woman glared. "She had no _right_!"

"What woman?" Chloe was confused. Was this another Downworlder, like the Fae Queen, who seemed to think they had some sort of claim to her? "My mother?"

Anger flashed over the woman's face. "She is _not_ your mother." She stepped closer. "It was never meant to be her." Her anger shifted to tenderness as the hand she still had to Chloe's cheek moved so that she was lifting Chloe's chin so as to better look at her face. "You really do have my eyes."

Chloe understood what the woman was insinuating, but it was impossible. This was some crazy—.

"I told Valentine you would be different, that you would be the one strong enough to survive that woman's womb," she whispered, completely shocking Chloe still. Those green eyes found and met, held, Chloe's. "He didn't believe me, I still do not forgive him for his ego, his hubris." She cupped Chloe's face. "If he had only _truly_ looked at you he would've seen me looking right back at him. The eyes do not lie."

"_No_." Chloe shook her head. "My mother's Moira Laneara. My father's Michael Wayland. I-I d-don't know w-who you are but—!"

"Moira Laneara was weak, was desperate, and was exactly the guinea pig Valentine needed." The woman stared at Chloe as if she were someone precious, she stared at her the way Chloe always hoped her mother would one day do. "She doesn't deserve to be called your mother, not when the reason you're alive, the reason you're standing here tonight, a beautiful young woman, is because of _me_."

Chloe shook her heard, emotion clogging up her throat. "Why are you telling me this? I'm Moira and Michael's daughter. I'm the last Wayland. I'm—."

"Why do you think Moira betrayed Valentine? Why do you think she kept her pregnancy a secret from us all? _Why_ go as far as faking her own miscarriage?" The woman wanted to know. "Because she found out the truth of what Valentine had done, and despite her vow of loyalty to him and to his cause she wanted to be a mother to you too much to stay true to her vows. She knew that once you were born she wouldn't be your mother anymore, _I would_." Her green eyes fixed on Chloe. "Just like I was _always_ supposed to be. Just like Valentine promised me years ago when he came to me with his plans."

"_Who are you_?" Chloe didn't recognize her own voice.

"Because of me you're alive, because of _me_ you survived Moira's hostile womb." The woman moved closer. "I'm your _real_ mother."

A sob escaped Chloe's lips as she stared up at the woman, emotions overwhelming her to the point that she didn't realize her eyes were shifting until they were already black.

The woman stared at her in shock, and then she smiled and cupped Chloe's face, kissing her forehead. "Look at those eyes, darling." She pulled away as Chloe felt her eyes returning back to the same shade green as the woman in front of her. "You will need time to process this. When you're ready to speak, I'll be near." She motioned to the door. "Go, your boyfriend's growing worried since you've been in here so long."

She didn't need to be told twice, Chloe scrambled out of the bathroom and grabbed Jace's hand, yanking him out with her in terror. He kept asking her what was wrong, what had happened in the bathroom, if she was hurt, but she didn't answer, she couldn't find her voice.

It was only once they were outside that she turned to him, threw herself in his arms, and sobbed.

* * *

Maryse combed Max's head and wondered whether she should let Jace know she knew he wasn't alone in his room. Had the situation with the Inquisitor never happened Maryse wouldn't have thought twice about busting the kid's balls, about giving him that 'I've got my eyes and ears on this room' speech, but ever since the Inquisitor had come things had become awkward between her and the boy she loved as a son. It was only one of the many reasons why she resented the Inquisitor and wouldn't be holding back once she was debriefed in Idris.

"Is that girl okay, mom?" Max wanted to know, proving he'd seen Jace sneaking Chloe Wayland into his room as well. "She looked like she'd been crying."

Yes, Maryse had noticed that as well. It was yet another reason why she hadn't made her presence known. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Jace will make her feel better," Max assured his mother innocently.

_Oh, I'm sure he will… _Maryse sighed and hoped that Max could stay this innocent forever.

* * *

_"This is the one," she moved behind him, gaze on the fertilized egg in the runed container. "She will survive."_

_ Valentine eyed her silently before he turned his attention back to what he was doing. There were jars of blood all around him, and he was using a mixture of science and magic to intertwine them, to splice them into what would soon develop into a fetus and then die a couple of months (if he was lucky it lived that long) thus allowing him to study its remains and see what sort of effects the things he was doing would have on a Shadowhunter body. He'd done this so many countless times, and it was why he'd been able to get as far as he had on this test subject. As soon as he was finished with his splicing, with his runing, with his summoning, he'd return the egg to Moira and wait for it to eventually die, just like all the others before it._

_ "She's strong," the woman whispered as she came to stand next to Valentine. "Any daughter of mine would have to be."_

_ "She's half yours, half his," Valentine reminded._

_ The woman made a face at the reminder. "Yes, well, I do not hold that against her."_

_Amused, Valentine took a step back and gazed at his work. "It's a girl, you say?"_

_ "My daughter," the woman assured him._

_ "I need a girl," Valentine mumbled to himself. _

_ "Remember what you promised me, the minion of yours will incubate her, but once she's born she's mine," the woman reminded as she trailed her fingertips against the runed box. "I will raise her until she is old enough, until she is a woman, and I will ready her."_

_ "Sure, of course." Considering this egg would die just like all the ones before it, Valentine really didn't see the problem in agreeing to this. "But when she's of age—."_

_ "That was our agreement," the woman agreed._

_ Amused that she was so fixated on this one egg, Valentine held back his chuckle and moved towards the cages where his donors cried, leaning hard against the opposite side of the cages in fear, trying to get away from him. He walked tranquilly, not taking notice of the cries of agony or the whimpers which pleaded for him to show mercy. He ignored most of the Downworlders trapped in cages made specifically to trap their kind, and instead gazed into one cage in particular._

_ This was his crowning achievement when it came to captures. The Fae within this cage wasn't just any random of his kind, no, just looking at him one could tell who, and what he was. The male was visibly indignant and furious, yet also very afraid. His gaze went to the table where magically protected jars of blood stood as an open mockery to those in the cages, a constant reminder of what their fates were._

_ "Filthy things." Valentine moved closer to his cage and stared inside. "And yet you were given strengths and abilities we, the Children of the Angel, could never dream to possess." He bent to his knees to stare into the cafe. "How is that fair? Or right?" The far might've answered had he still had his tongue. "Wretched, cursed things. All that you are good for is your blood." Valentine stood. "And I will drain you all of every last drop." He walked away, walked back to where she was with the egg. "Do you want the honors?"_

_ The woman glanced back at the cage with the fae and then turned back to Valentine with a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

Chloe awoke screaming. If Jace hadn't already been awake (one arm under his pillow, the other curled around his girlfriend as she slept with her arm around his waist and her cheek against his heartbeat), he would've awoken in terror thinking a demon was in the room about to kill them. He'd have been confused, as well, by Chloe screaming in a daze, brushing her body off as if trying to wipe something off of her. And then it wasn't just her fingers, it was her fingernails, and she drew blood, and the sight of it made her scream even louder.

In seconds he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her body and using his strength to force her to keep still. Chloe struggled, she screamed, she pleaded, but he held on, whispering in her hair that everything was okay, that whatever had happened had been a dream. It took him a couple of minutes to realize she wasn't even actually awake. This was a nightmare. She was still very much asleep.

His door flew open and Isabelle entered, looking worried, Max right behind her. He could hear Maryse and Robert close behind. Alec was no where in sight.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, visibly confused.

"She's having a nightmare," Jace grunted as he tightened his grip on Chloe when she, surprisingly enough, nearly got free.

"That's no nightmare," Robert announced as he stood in the doorway. "That's a night terror. Usually only kids get them."

"Don't wake her up," Maryse ordered as she stormed into the room behind her husband. "You shouldn't even be restraining her, you could cause it to be worse." She then apparently saw the blood dripping down Chloe's arm and paused in realization. "I see." Her gaze went to Jace. "Has she had an experience like this before?"

"I don't know," he admitted, feeling useless.

"Just, talk to her calmly, soothe her," Maryse instructed before she turned to her husband. "Get Max out of here."

"But _mom_!" Max complained.

Robert merely grabbed his youngest and ushered him out of the room.

Maryse turned to Isabelle. "Go on now, you need your rest for tomorrow."

Isabelle hesitated, her gaze going to Jace questioningly, and only when he nodded that she should go, did she do so. Jace had a feeling this incident was going to be texted to Clark. Damn it. But right now he didn't have time to think about the Downworlder and instead continued whispering in Chloe's ear until she went limp in his arms, back to a restful sleep. Jace moved, slipping her into his arms, relieved to see a peaceful expression on Chloe's face as she snored softly, her cheek resting against his heartbeat once more.

"Robert wasn't wrong when he said that night terrors usually only happen to children," Maryse broke the silence, her voice odd. "Jace, I need you to be truthful with me. I need you to tell me whether Valentine did anything to Chloe when he had."

Jace grip on his girlfriend tightened and he forced his expression neutral when he finally glanced over at the woman who had raised him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your mother will," Maryse responded. "This was exactly what she told her friends in the Circle she was experiencing while pregnant with you."

Jace froze, his golden eyes wide in horror.

"Did Valentine…" Maryse looked sick. "Did he _hurt_ her?"

"No."

Maryse took in a deep breath. "He obviously did _something_, Jace." When he wouldn't answer she sighed yet didn't pry. "I know things have been tense between us, but I need you to know you can come to me, you can trust me."

Jace nodded, not having realized just how much he'd actually needed to hear that. "Thank you."

Instead of leaving, Maryse folded her arms over her chest and eyed Chloe. "So, Michael's daughter, huh?"

A little awkward at talking this stuff with the only woman who'd actually been a mother to him, Jace lowered Chloe onto the bed. "Yeah." He turned towards Maryse and cleared his throat, unable to meet her gaze. "I am sorry Valentine tricked you into raising me instead of Michael's son. I didn't know, but—."

Maryse moved towards him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She then pulled away and sighed. "Get to bed, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." Her gaze shifted to Chloe. "If anything else happens, let me know." She moved towards the door and stopped with her hand on the frame as she turned to face him, pointing at him. "I expect to be introduced properly to your girlfriend tomorrow, and the next time you want a little sleepover you better give me a heads up, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Jace responded instinctively as he straightened.

Maryse smirked, apparently quite pleased with something as she left.

Jace watched her go and waited until he heard her footsteps leaving down the hallway to slip into bed with Chloe. He stared down at his girlfriend, worried about what other consequences the Infernal Conversion might have on her. _I can handle them, whatever they are._ His father had done this to her because of _him_. Hadn't Chloe said that Valentine knew Jace was staying on this side because of her? This was obviously a part of his plan, and an integral part of that plan was having Jace at his side.

Sighing, Jace got comfortable on his back, but before he could coax Chloe to come back into his arms she shifted on her own, groaning in her sleep as she curled around him and sighed in contentment.

His lips twitched and he didn't even try to fight the smugness he felt. Twisting his body slightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then settled back for hours of staring up at the ceiling and listening to his girlfriend's soft snores. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, but that was okay. This way he'd be awake in case she needed him again.

He wasn't exactly sure how he'd handle the Clave tomorrow on no sleep, but he'd figure it out.

* * *

The Seelie Queen leaned in the doorway of the vacated room and merely stared at it in silence. Tomorrow Chloe would be heading to Idris, and if she hadn't had her eyes and ears there the Faerie monarch would've been anxious. The Fae was smart enough to take things slowly, to entice and not prod. If Chloe felt threatened or forced she would break away, the Queen had learnt that during the girl's stay. She learnt _a lot_ during Chloe's time in the Faerie Realm, especially that Chloe felt at home here. No matter how much the girl might deny it, the Fae blood inside of her connected her to this realm, to the Queen. The blonde had already chosen once to stay here amongst them instead of with the Shadowhunters, and the Seelie Queen was more than sure that in time Chloe would return.

Taking in a deep breath as she caressed the ring on her hand, the Queen rested her head against the doorframe and told herself impatience was a Shadowhunter trait. She'd get what she wanted, like she always did, all she needed was patience.

* * *

**Hope you've all enjoyed my version of "The City of Ashes"! Thanks for sticking around!**

**Also - who are you imagining by this point: movie Jace or series Jace?**


End file.
